Almost like looking in the Mirror
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Diesel/Fake Diesel...or Kevin Nash/Kane. //COMPELTE\\
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The inspiration for this came from Charlie Haas. No really, in his match against The Great Khali I realized that almost everyone that has ever been 'imatated' has come up against their doppelgangers. Taker/Faker, Kane/Impostor Kane, Khali/Charli, JBL/CHL. But what about Diesel? Big Sexy never got the chance to look himself in the face and then pummel it. So my brain jumped into hyper drive, and thus this was born. One shot for now, but maybe become a chaptered story if I can't get Kevin Muse to quit torturing Kane Muse. _

_And tonight on RAW I seen my hot, sexy, strong...erm where was I...oh yes Bam Neely. Seeing him and Kane just made my night. Alright I'll stop talking now, here's the story. Love it, hate it or whatever drop me a line and let me know. Enjoy! And Big Sexy cookies for all._

"Why are we here?" Kevin asked as he was drug through the packed WWF event by Scott Hall.

"Come on, live a little. You've been mopey ever since we deflected to WCW. Excuse us." Scott weaved his way through the crowd, holding Kevins' hand tightly.

Scott hauled him towards their seats, which were incidently were front row center. Kevin dug his heels in and tried to pull Scott back, nothing good was going to come of this.

"Scott this isn't gonna work. We're not supposed to be here."

"Come on Kevin, where's that Diesel cockiness you used to exude? Worse they can do is throw us out, besides you know Bishcoff loves controversy. I'm sure he'll put some sort of spin on this."

Kevin sighed and slumped down in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. A dull pounding started behind his eyes and screwed them shut hoping to ease the pain. When that didn't help he sat forward and started massaging his temples, his hair hiding his face. They were close enough to the announce table that he could hear Lawlers grating voice and JR's twangy tone and neither one was helping his head.

"_This is going to be a long night._" He thought as a cheer went up around him.

Scott propped his feet up on the barrier and smiled at security, waving like a king on his throne to those around him. The matches started and Kevin watched sporadically, Scott had called attention to them and a camera was aimed at them nearly at all times. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening.

"Scott there's nothing here to see other than the same old boring gimmicks." He grumbled.

"Sit tight man. Things are gonna get a little more interesting."

"Whaddya mean."

"Vinny Mac is on his way over and boy does he look pissed."

"Great." Kevin dropped his head to his hands and shook it as Vince's voice sounded in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded as he leaned over the rail barrier.

"Just enjoying the show." Scott said cheekily, putting his feet back up on the barrier.

"Get out."

"Nope we're paying customers." Scott dropped his feet to the floor and waved their tickets in Vince's face.

"Fine." Vince spat.

Vince stormed off, leaving Scott gloating over his win and Kevin still shaking his head. Then he heard the familiar sound of an air horn and looked up confused.

"_Why are they playing my theme?_"

Coming down the small aisle way was a young man, long black flowing hair and dressed in his old gear. The black shades kept Kevin from recognizing him right away. Kevin sat forwards and studied him as he pulled off his old entrance perfectly. Judging from the reaction of the crowd they weren't buying it. He took off the coat and shades tossing them to a crew member on the floor, it was then that Kevin placed him. It was the Jacobs kid that played Lawler's crazy dentist. He growled as Jacobs paraded around the ring, making a mockery of the gimmick that he had worked so hard at so that it didn't flop.

He quit paying attention to Scott, whom was pointing out everything that the fakes were doing wrong. His blood was boiling as he watched the match progress. It was Scotts' braying laughter over a botched move by Jacobs that pushed Kevin over the edge. He got up from his seat and made his way backstage, trying to keep as low a profile as he could. It didn't work.

"Kevin...Kev...Is that you?" Kevin flinched and turned around and came face to face with his best friend, Shawn Michaels.

"Yea...hey keep your voice down."

"You shouldn't be back here you know." Shawn said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know, but I have something to take care of. Hey I need your help Shawn." Kevin said, a spur of the moment plan forming in his mind.

"What's that?" Shawn asked warily, he knew that look and it didn't bode well.

Kevin threw his arm around Shawn's shoulders and lead him down the hall, explaining what he had planned. Shawn nodded a couple of times and took Kevin to his locker room and told him to stay put. A few minutes later Shawn came back with Kevin's old costume and waited outside for him to change. Soon the door opened and Kevin came swaggering out, running his hands through his hair; savoring the feel of Diesel working his way back to the surface.

"Are you sure about this?" Shawn asked.

"Of course I am."

Kevin strode away, his hair bouncing with every step leaving Shawn standing alone in the hallway, shaking his head. As he drew near the ring he started to feed off the cheers of the crowd. The air horn sounded again and he made a mental note to thank Shawn when he got back to the back. He headed down the aisle, his eyes fixed on the ring, absentmindedly smacking a few hands on the way. Those inside looked over at Vince confused and Kevin could feel Vince's annoyance from where he stood. As he climbed in the ring he hiked his pants up and raised his fist, never once taking his eyes off of Jacobs. For his part Jacobs stood his ground and just stared at Kevin cockily, even swiping his hair out of his face like Kevin used to do.

Then without warning Kevin clotheslined Jacobs, smiling as they both went down. They rolled around on the mat, neither one giving an inch and trading stiff shots. Vince and JR were doing their best to call the moves, but it had degraded down to a street brawl. The fans on the other hand were eating it up. It wasn't everyday that you got to see essentally the same person take himself down. Scott's yells carried above the din and Kevin landed a hard punch to Jacob's face, snapping his nose.

"Hey man, what the hell?" He questioned as he tried to ward off the worst of the blood.

"This is my gimmick. There is only one Diesel and you're looking at him." He punched Jacobs again and he knew that Jacob's eye would be swollen shut by the morning.

"Ease off man, I'm just doing what they told me to do." He tried to fight back but it didn't work, Kevin was just too strong and Glen was just too tired.

Soon refs made their way to the ring and separated the two. Kevin smiled as the refs helped Jacobs from the ring. At the mouth of the ramp Jacobs turned around and glared him. To which Kevin just motioned with his hands for Jacobs to join him again. He even opened the ropes for him, laughing as Jacobs continued his way to the back. He took his time, showboating for the crowds, loving the way they reacted. When he finally got out of the ring he was practically jumped by Vince.

"What in the hell was that? I should have you sued."

"Calm down Vinny Mac. I just added something to the show. You heard the reaction when that fake came out. It was dead. You should be thanking me." Kevin swiped his hair out of his face and smiled at a few of the fans ringside.

"Get out."

"Gladly."

Kevin started towards the back, the high from being Diesel had started to wear off and he found himself wondering what was going to happen when Turner got wind of this. He headed back to Shawn's locker room, wanting nothing more than to get into his clothes and get out of here. He knew that it had been a bad idea to come tonight. Before he got to Shawn door he was thrown against the wall and an arm to the throat kept him pinned there. Staring at him with murder in his eyes was Jacobs, blood still trickling down from his nose.

"Listen here Nash, I didn't want this part but dammit I need it." He breathed, his voice heavy with malice. "Do you know what it's like to be known as the crazy guy with the ear splitting entrance?"

"N-no." Kevin tried to shake his head but the pressure from Jacob's arm was to much.

Soon Kevin became aware of another sensation. As he stood there he was basically looking at himself in the mirror, there were certain differences but still it was a close enough resemblance. Jacob's breath stirred the hairs around his face and Kevin watched as his chest rose and fell and suddenly he couldn't stop himself. He used his other hand and grabbed a fist full of Jacobs hair and crashed his lips down on his. He tasted blood but it didn't stop him from thrusting his tongue into Jacobs mouth and sliding it over his. Jacob's arm fell away and Kevin turned them so that Jacobs was pinned up against the all.

Kevin pressed his knee between Jacob's legs and swallowed groan that he had worked from him. He then threaded both hands in Jacob's hair and pulled his head away, panting slightly.

"Diesel is an attitude. Not a gimmick."

Kevin then pulled away and started back down towards Shawn's locker room a large smile on his face. After a quick change back into his street clothes he headed back out to ring area, hoping to find Scott. He had to thank him for a wonderful evening, even if he had been drug out against his will.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I forgot in the first chapter, I don't own these guys. Hopefully the great and merciful Vince will forgive me, wait a minute Vince isn't merciful..._

_Vince Muse: Am too, I kept Kane and Taker around didn't I._

_DK: That's just good business sense. _

_Vince: Little girl, are you really questioning my intelligence when it comes to making good business decisions?_

_DK: Yes. Anyways, love it, hate it or whatever drop me a line and let me know. Enjoy! And Big Sexy shaped cookies for all._

Glen was sitting in his locker room, he had just gotten back from the trainers and gingerly touched the side of his face. Nash had really done a number on him. He growled and started shoving things into his bag, the confrontation after the match still fresh in his mind. Never had he ever been manhandled that way, and it further angered him that on a deep level he enjoyed it. And Nash's reasoning left little to be desired.

"Diesel is an attitude not a gimmick." Glen muttered as he slammed out of the locker room, nearly running over Mark Calaway in the process.

"Whoa where's the fire?" He asked, his Texas drawl more pronounced as he took a deep breath. He was all sweaty and had a towel draped over his neck, signaling that he had just come from the ring.

"I'm just tired, I wanna head to the hotel and crash."

"How about I treat you to a beer?" Mark offered as he headed into the locker room. "Nash did some damage didn't he?" He called as he stripped down and headed to the showers.

"You could say that." Glen grumbled as he dropped down on the bench.

The sound of the water running soothed Glen's nerves somewhat and he let the irritation of being shoved against a wall ebb away. He stretched out on the bench, pillowing his head on his hands and let his legs hang off either side. The steam filtered into the room and eased some of the tightness in his chest and relaxed his muscles even more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, big mistake. Flashes of Kevin danced behind his eyelids. The look on his face as he pulled Glen close, the feel of his lips as they slanted against his. The unwanted but not entirely unpleasant sensation of Kevin's tongue sliding against his as he pressed against him.

"So you up for that beer?"

Glen opened his eyes and turned his head to look over at Mark. He was standing by the bench looking down at Glen, his hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good God man, put some damn clothes on." Glen cried, shielding his eyes. "You're whiter than a damn ghost."

"Like yer any better you ass." Mark whipped the towel off and tossed it over Glen's head with a snicker.

"Says the man that doesn't need any help from make up to look like zombie."

Glen wadded the towel up and aimed it at Mark's face, laughing as it connected. Mark tossed it back at Glen and started to root through his bag for some clothes when the sound of the door opening caught their attention.

"For the love of God cover yourself Calaway." Vince exclaimed as he turned around to look at the door. "Are you decent?"

"As decent as I can be." Mark said pulling a pair of black silk boxers on.

"Anyways, I came to check on Glen."

"What for?" Glen asked as he sat up slowly, the pain in his back making him grimace.

"You to have been hanging out too much." He asked said rolling his eyes.

"You are the one that insisted that we be more _sociable _out side of the ring." Mark said smirking over at Glen and once again receiving the towel to his face.

"Whatever, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and see if you wanted to press charges against Nash."

"Why would I do that?" Glen asked as he ducked letting the towel whiz past his head.

"He assaulted you. He bloodied you, there are multiple reasons. Grow up you two, you're worse than brothers." Vince said exasperated as Glen and Mark threw the towel at one another.

"Look Vince, he was upset that his character, one that really put him on the map was given to me without so much as a second thought. Besides it's not like it'll happen again."

"Are you sure? We could bring him to his knees in court."

"Vince, no. It's fine." Glen persisted, as he launched the towel back at Mark.

"Alright, but if change your mind you know where to find me." He shook his head and turned to leave, muttering under his breath. "Just like brothers...hey..." Vince wandered out of the room, a scheming look on his face.

Mark finished getting dressed and he and Glen headed out to the parking lot, trading insults good naturedly the entire way. The bar wasn't too far from the hotel and when they wandered in they seen many of the others there unwinding. They waved to Shawn, Savage and few others as they made their way to the bar. After paying for a couple of Bud's they turned around and leaned against the bar. The noise wasn't helping the dull pounding in Glen's head, but it was better than heading back to his room and watching t.v. A couple of women sauntered up to them and with identical smiles they allowed themselves to be lead out to the dance floor. Glen looked down at the small brunette and smiled as she laid her head on his chest. If he was feeling better he would take advantage of what she offering.

A tap on his shoulder had him looking up and he sucked in a breath. Nash was standing behind him with an unreadable expression on his face. The little woman looked up and let out an excited squeak. She let go of Glen and launched herself at Nash, who to his credit hugged her lightly before extricating himself from her grasp and smiling at her.

"Hey little lady, do mind if I spirit him away for minute?"

"S-sure."

"Thanks." He smiled at her again and headed towards the bar. "Buy you a drink?" He asked as Glen joined him.

"Gonna try and poison me now?"

"No, think of this as an apology drink." He held a shot out to Glen and watched as he took it, staring into the amber depths warily. "I promise that I didn't pay the bartender to slip anything in it."

Kevin watched with a small smirk as Glen shrugged his shoulders and tossed the drink back, wincing as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. Glen rolled his shoulders and turned to face Nash his serious look still present.

"You know Vince asked if I wanted to press charges on you." He said, tilting his head to the side so that the raven locks cascaded over his right shoulder.

"Are you?" Kevin found his fingers itching to run themselves through Glen's hair, and he frowned at the unwarranted feeling.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I? You made your point, in more ways than one I might add." Glen's mind flashed back to the kiss and he shook his head as if the simple movement would erase it.

"Guess I should thank you." Kevin's voice dropped a notch and Glen found himself staring at Kevins' lips. "Nother round." He called to the bartender.

The man set the shot glasses down and Glen picked his up and downed it without really tasting it. He was too enthralled with the man standing next to him. He seemed so different than he did in the hallway, almost like he was actually regretting what he did. But that couldn't be possible. Glen had seen Nash after matches before and out in public, he was as loud and cocky as his character and at times Glen had wondered if he knew where Diesel ended and Kevin Nash began. The bartender offered him another shot but Glen declined, he hated getting trashed in public he always ended up doing something stupid. Kevin however downed a couple more before pushing himself away from the bar.

"Again sorry man." Kevin clapped Glen on the back before he disappeared into the crowd.

Glen leaned back against the bar and just watched everyone around him, sighing when Mark slipped out with the brunette that he had danced with earlier. He was glad that he had driven, and patted the keys in his pocket; atleast he wasn't getting left again. He pushed away from the bar and nodded to a couple of the guys as he weaved through the crowd. The fatigue and pain from his match had made itself known again and all he wanted now was to fall face down on his bed and sleep. The cool air outside was a welcom relief from the smokey warmth of the bar and Glen took a deep breath. He tossed the keys up and caught them over and over again as he made his way to the rental, not really paying attention to anything around him

He had just fitted the key in the lock when he was pressed up against the side of the car. His hair was pulled gingerly to the side and lips ghosted across his neck. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and help him close as the soft kisses turned into nips and sucks. Glen struggled to turn around but was held fast against the car, a hard nip stilling him instantly as a moan left his lips. Then one of the hands drifted down to his groin and started to lightly rub, the thumb running over the outline of the head repeatedly. The sound of the zipper sliding down didn't register with him as the person behind him breathed heavily in his ear.

"You're beautiful."

The warmth from the hand engulfed his hard member and Glen arched into it, biting his lips to smother his moans. The hardness at his back let him know that he wasn't the only one enjoying it and in the back of his mind he knew that they were in a public parking lot and that anyone could stumble upon them at anytime. The hand wrapped around him started a quick pace and within minutes Glen spilled his seed over the hand and collapsed against the cool metal of the car. The person behind him pulled away and with a deep sensuous laugh left.

After Glen regained his bearing his anger returned tenfold. That was twice now that Nash had been able to manipulate his body and he had been helpless to stop him.

"Of all the nights for Mark to leave me alone." He grumbled as he fixed himself and climbed into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I don't own these guys. And some how Taker had decided to insert himself into this. _

_Taker Muse: Sure did, whaddya gonna do about it._

_DK: Nothing...yet._

_Taker Muse: Woman...tell me or I'm going to take yer soul._

_DK: Sorry but Walmart already made me sign it over, along with my sanity...not that I had much to begin with._

_Bam Muse: What about me?_

_DK: Guys, enough take this up with me later, I have more to write. And I'm sorry about some of the descriptions, Kevin muse has decided to take over some of the scenes, so they're just little more descriptive than I'm use to doing. Anyways, barring anymore interruptions from rogue musi, here is the next chapter. Love it or hate it drop me a line and let me know._

This was ridiculous, it was the fourth night in a row that Kevin had woken up with an incredible hard on. He was laying in his room staring at the ceiling, glad that Scott had spent the night with some ring rat that he had found. It was bad enough that he woken Scott up the night before with his moaning, but this was getting to be too much. It didn't even have anything to do with Jacobs, hell just the fact that he never even bothered to find out his first name had to mean something. While Jacobs was a nice looking man it was all due to Kevin seeing him dressed as Diesel. It fulfilled some sick fantasy that Kevin never even knew he had. To put it bluntly, he wanted to fuck himself into a mattress. Wanted to hear himself scream in pained/pleasure as he bit and clawed himself.

"_I have got to be losing it._" He thought as he climbed out of bed and walked stiffly into the bathroom. "_How much more narcissistic can a person be. I want to have sex with someone just because he looks like me._"

Flashes of what he imagined Jacobs face would look like as he came prompted a moan and he reached down and took himself firmly in his hand. Before his mind registered what he was doing he started to stroke his shaft roughly, panting as he envisioned what Jacobs would sound like as he drove into him over and over again. With a loud grunt he came all over the sink, some even landing on the mirror. As he fought to regain his breath he laughed at the irony. He had just watched himself get off and his mirror image had splotches of cum on it. And suddenly he wanted to see what Jacobs looked like covered in his juices. His cock twitched at the thought and he groaned as he cleaned up the mess, it wouldn't do well to have Scott come in in the morning and find his essence all over sink and mirror.

"_I have to put an end to this or I'm going to drive myself mad._"

After he made sure that everything was put back in order he climbed back in bed, the bad thing was was that he was still hard. He gritted his teeth and forced his eyes closed trying to ignoring the now painful twitching in his member. Sleep didn't come easily but it finally came, unfortunately dawn was right on it's heels. Even thought it felt like Kevin had only been asleep for ten minutes a quick look at the blurred red numbers of the alarm clock showed that he had been asleep for about three hours. To his chargin he was still hard and after thinking long and hard about what to do he slipped into some sweats and an a-shirt and headed down the gym that was located in his hotel.

Thankfully the gym was deserted and after tying his hair back he started a slow pace on one of the treadmills. It was uncomfortable at first, but the activity took his mind off of the images that ambushed him every time he closed his eyes. After warming up he pushed the speed up a little more so that he was jogging and before he was done on the treadmill he was sweating profusely. He turned the machine off and stepped away, dabbing at his face with the towel that he draped over one of the rails. He sauntered over to the punching bag in the corner and threw a couple of practice punches to test the weight and swing of the bag. It was a little looser than he was used to, but it would do.

Soon he was lost to the primal feeling of power as he whaled on the bag. He didn't often let himself go like that, but he needed something to take his mind off of Diesel, no Jacobs. Hell couldn't even tell where one started and the other stopped. They blurred into one magnificent, strong, powerfully beautiful man. A hand on his shoulder drew him away from the bag and he had to act fast to keep himself from nailing Scott between the eyes.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kevin demanded as he tried to get his rational brain to take back over.

"Some times I wonder. But that's not the reason I'm here." Scott quipped as he leaned against the wall.

"Why are you here."

"We have to vacate the hotel, now."

"Why." Kevin growled as he advanced on Scott.

"The WWF is rolling into town and Vince has booked this hotel for his stars." Scott gulped as he noticed the feral look on Kevin's face.

"Really?" Kevin fairly purred in delight, this was perfect. "Are any of them here yet?"

"Umm, I think Michaels, Calaway, and a few others."

"Jacobs?"

"Who?"

"The Diesel impersonator."

"I didn't see him. Why?" The near manic look in Kevin's eyes was bothering him, he never knew dreamed that Kevin would be so upset over a gimmick.

"Never mind. Let's go empty our room."

Kevin walked away or rather swaggered away, leaving Scott leaning against the wall with an extremely confused look on his face. He shook his head and followed slowly, wondering just what had come over his friend all of a sudden. First he had taken off the night they crashed RAW and didn't return until something around 2:30 am. When he asked him about all he got was that he was at a bar spending time with Michaels.

It was odd, Kevin always shunned the places that the WWF stars frequented. So for him to be out partying with Shawn was extremely out of character. Scott had convinced himself that he was coming out of his funk that he'd been in ever since they left the WWF.Then there was the night that Kevin had woken him up moaning in his sleep and he suspected that he had violated his pillow. Things were getting weird and Scott wanted to know why.

By the time he got back to the room Kevin had most of their things pack and was moving on to the bathroom. A minute later he came back out holding a pair of Scott's underwear by the waistband with a grimace on his face. The look was priceless and soon the worry that Scott felt was pushed out of his head by his friends actions.

"Do leave your dirty underwear in the bathroom at home?" Kevin asked as he dropped them on Scott's suitcase.

"Maybe."

"Remind me never to stay overnight then."

"Yea, yea. You say that now, but deep down you know you love my non-cleanliness."

"Look at you trying to make the word dirty sound sophisticated." Kevin deadpanned.

"Eh, I try."

A knock sounded on the door and Scott looked from trying to close his suitcase. The minute he took his hand off the lid it sprang open and a good portion of the contents seemed to leap out of it. He growled as he pondered whether he was going to answer the door or attempt to shove everything back in his bag. The choice was taken from his hands when the door swung open and the sound of throat clearing pierced the air. Looking up he seen Calaway and Jacobs standing in the doorway, suitcases in hand and scowls on their faces.

"Scott, who's at the doo..." Kevin trailed off and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello Nash...Hall. I believe you're in our room." Mark said gruffly as he walked into the room.

"We're just leaving. Aren't we Kev." Scott said, he'd never admit it but Calaway always gave him the creeps.

He played his character too well and sometimes he believed that Undertaker was real and Mark Calaway was the gimmick. He looked over at Kevin and seen him eyeing Jacobs from head to foot. He groaned, now wasn't the time to get into it over a damn gimmick.

"Come on Kev, we have that meeting with Bischoff...remember." Scott said pulling on Kevin's arm.

"Wha-, oh yea. We'll be gone in a minute." Kevin said, shaking himself out of his stupor.

He headed over to his bed and zipped up his case after throwing his shower gear in it. He grabbed the bag and headed out the door, fighting his instinct to look back. He waited outside the door for Scott and took a deep breath. Jacobs had been wearing a button down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tattered blue jeans. His hair had been tamed in a pony tail and Kevin could see the natural curl to it. He shoved his knuckle in his mouth and bit down to kill the groan that threatened to come loose as he thought about running his fingers through that mane and gripping it tight as he rammed him again and again.

Scott joined him a second later, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Neither man said anything as they headed down to their rental. Scott had insisted on driving and for once Kevin didn't argue, he had other things on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I don't own these guys, just the idea and the mental images. Love it or hate it drop me a line and let me know._

The WCW had pulled out of town the day after the WWF blew in. Something that Glen was immensely grateful for. At leastnow he wasn't looking over his shoulders at every little sound. Glen stretched out on the bed, feet crossed at the ankles and hands behind his head. When he and Mark found Nash and Hall in their room Glen had tensed up as if Kevin was going to attack him again. He hadn't missed the appraising look Kevin gave him and just the sound of his low voice had sent shivers skittering down Glen's spine. Mark had called housekeeping and had their bedding changed but Glen swore that he could still smell Kevin on them.

And the scent produced all sort of unwanted images when he closed his eyes. Kevin lying in the bed with the sheet wrapped around his waist bare chested as moonlight kissed his skin and his hair fanned out on the pillow. Then the scene would change and Kevin's body would be drenched in sweat as he writhed on the bed, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he mouth moved in silent howls. Glen shook his head vigorously to rid himself of the thoughts, but every time he closed his eyes the images got more detailed.

"_What kind of sick freak am I?_" He thought as he looked down at the tent he had made in his sweats. "_To be turned on by the thoughts of touching another man, of taking him in my mouth and running tongue lightly up and down...DAMMIT stop that!_"

Glen climbed out of bed and started to pace agitatedly around the room, growling as his thoughts turned more erotic. Mark had left earlier for some quality gym time, leaving Glen alone in the room. Normally he'd still be asleep but dreams that should have been nightmares kept repeating themselves in the dead of the night. What was even worse was that Glen seemed to have no control over them. No matter what he did he couldn't break the cycle, and it didn't help that they seemed to be following the WCW from town to town. The phone rang, bringing Glen out of his thoughts and instinctively growled at the interruption.

"Hello?" He ground out.

"_Glen, this is Vince. I just wanted to let you know that there's been a change on the match card tonight_."

"And that is?"

"_Due to some unforeseen circumstances you're going to be facing Mark tonight in the main event._"

"Why?" Damn it he was supposed to be off tonight, and he ground his teeth in aggravation.

"_Because you and Mark always deliver great matches._"

"Fine."

"_Good man. I'll see you at the stadium later._" Vince hung up and Glen stared at the phone blindly.

"Why in the hell did I agree to be Diesel again?" He mumbled as he set the receiver down.

"Because you hated being blonde." Mark said from behind him.

Glen jumped sideways and ended up falling off the bed. He hadn't heard the door open or close due to being so wrapped up in his thoughts. As he pulled himself up from the floor Mark laughed loudly, causing the people in the next room to bang on the wall.

"Didn't scare ya did I?" He asked innocently as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Of course not. Didn't I tell you I invented a new sport called Floor Diving?"

"Smart ass."

"I try." Glen shrugged his shoulders and ducked as Mark's sweaty shirt came flying at him. "That's just gross. Keep your damn sweat to yourself." Glen said as he picked up the shirt between his thumb and forefinger, dropping it on the ground as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Awwwee, what's the matter Glenny, didn't yer mommy let you get...dirty?" The last word was said as Mark threw himself on Glen and rubbed his chest all over him, covering him in sweat.

"Come on man that's just sick!" Glen shoved Mark off of him and stood by the bed glaring down at Mark as he rolled around on the bed clutching his sides as he laughed.

"You know you liked it. That's why you became a wrestler, because you like to roll around on a mat with big sweaty men." He brayed.

"That maybe why _you_ became a wrestler. But it's not the reason I did." Glen retorted as he dropped down on the other bed.

"Why did you?"

"Simple, I like to hurt people. Speaking of which you're my next victim."

"Whaddya mean?" Mark got up from the bed and stripped down before he headed into the bathroom.

"You...me...main event." Glen said as he looked away.

"Why?"

"According to Vince because we always give 100 percent."

Mark gave an unintelligiblegrunt and soon the sound of water filled the room. Glen reclined on the bed and stared at the ceiling wondering why he had to completely different reactions to Kevin and Mark. At first he had thought that maybe he was gay, but if he was wouldn't he be attracted to Mark? He was every bit as big and strong as Kevin, had long hair plus he had that deep southern twang. Yet when Mark touched him it didn't elicit the feelings that Kevin's touches did. Granted Mark had never kissed him or got him off by hand, but if he was attracted to men shouldn't he have some feeling towards him? As his mind ran in circles his eyes slowly closed.

_Later that Night_

Glen took a drink of water before he headed down the ramp, exaggerating his swagger and sneering at Mark in the ring. As he climbed through the ropes Mark rolled his eyes back and Glen had to fight the urge to laugh. The bell rang and they locked up in the middle with Mark breaking the hold and throwing Glen towards the ropes. Almost immediately he felt eyes on him and he faltered, allowing Mark to apply a jaw clutch. As he struggled against the hold he mentally shook his head.

"_Of course there are eyes on me. I'm in the middle of the ring with hundreds of people staring at me._"

He managed to break the clutch and swung Mark towards the ropes, catching him with a big boot as he rebounded. Mark went down but sat right back up as Glen walked around the ring with his fist raised. They battled on a for few more minutes, each one getting more hits in. Finally they get the word to wrap it up and Mark took Glen down with a tombstone. As Mark did his usual after match thing with Percy, Glen rolled out of the ring and headed towards the back. He grabbed a towel from one of the tables in the back and headed to his locker room. He wiped his face as he walked, thinking about the match and what he could have done better.

He opened his door and walked into the darkened room, flipping the light on as he went. The locker rooms in this stadium were only big enough for one person. Thankfully they had showers in them, even if the stall was a little cramped. Glen stripped down and walked over to the stall, enjoying the cool feeling of air on his sweaty body. He turned the water on and put his hand under the spray to test it, when it hit the right temperature he stepped under and let out a sigh as the water rained down over his body. He turned around so that his back faced the shower head and placed both hands on the wall then arched his back, loving the way the water felt as it pelted him. He went to straighten up so he could wash his hair but found himself suddenly pressed against the wall.

"You looked good out there."

"Do you have nothing better to do than to stalk me?" Glen said, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. "How'd you get in here without me hearing you." He demanded as he pushed back against him.

"You didn't lock the door. Something I rectified by the way. And you were being too loud in enjoying the water. Wonder how loud I can get you?"

"Nash..." Glen said lowly.

"Quiet." Kevin started to kiss the back of Glen's neck, nipping lightly as he turned him around.

Glen found himself pressed against the wall again, only this time Kevin's mouth was slanted over his and Kevin's tongue forced it's way into his mouth. Kevin lightly sucked Glen's tongue into his mouth and swirled his tongue around Glens. Glen brought his hands to Kevin's shoulders to push the larger man away but the sudden feeling of of Kevin's hand wrapped around his shaft had him gripping the broad expanse instead. Glen arched into the strokes moaning freely into Kevin's mouth as he raked his nails down Kevin's arms. After a few more moments of stroking Kevin stopped and pulled away, watching as Glen tried to catch his breath.

Glen's head swam as he tried to process what was going on, however that process was completely shut down when he felt Kevin's lips wrapped around his length. He gasped and looked down, watching as Kevin took as much of him as he could. He threaded his fingers in Kevin's hair and guided him, pushing himself deeper until the tip of the head nudged the back of Kevin's throat. Kevin looked up and locked eyes with Glen, and he found that he was unable to look away. Kevin started slowly but Glen sped it up, thrusting hard and fast into Kevin's mouth, bringing more than one strangled moan from the man.

With one hand Kevin started to massage his balls and Glen felt the familiar sensation that signaled his release. He fisted his hand in Kevin's hair and sped the pace up even more, holding Kevin's head so that he was completely sheathed in the mans mouth and growling as his seed burst from him. His body was trembling as he let go of Kevin's head and slid himself from Kevin's mouth with a soft 'pop'. He looked down and seen Kevin still working on swallowing his load. With a satisfied grin he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around his waist. Kevin still hadn't moved by the time Glen finished dressing and he called out as he left.

"You were right about calling Diesel and an attitude. And you just got a taste of my brand of Diesel." He laughed and left the room feeling better than he had in days.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I don't own these guys, just the idea and the mental images. Love it or hate it drop me a line and let me know. _

Kevin had laid low for three days after the incident, and it was a hard decision to stick too. He had planned to take advantage of Jacobs weakened state after his orgasm, but he had the tables turned on him instead. He had seen Jacobs as weak, after all he had dominated Jacobs twice before. But the display of raw strength and beautiful brutality that Jacobs subjected him to had left him working to swallow a mouth full of hot semen on the floor of the shower. Then the cocky come back that Jacobs had left Kevin with put a smile on his face. When he had finally left the locker room he was working on a plan to get what he wanted, Jacobs submitting to him.

He knew Scott was worried about him, it wasn't everyday that Kevin walked around with bruises on his face. Kevin glanced in the mirror and he smiled as he seen the faint bruising around his mouth, Jacobs had really done a number on him. He ran his hands threw his hair massaging the still tender scalp and looked over when he heard Scott sigh.

"You're not going to tell me what happened, are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kevin asked, letting out a small moan as his fingers found another sore spot.

"Dammit Kevin, you come wandering in around 2:30am with a dazed look on your face. And then in the morning you have bruises around your mouth and long ragged scratches on your arms. Something had to have happened. And don't give me that damned, 'I got in a fight' bullshit. I've been fights, and I never looked like you did."

"Somethings are better left unknown. Besides you could say that this.." Kevin motioned to his arms and face. "is all self inflicted."

"So you go out and spend the better part of the night out beating and scratching the hell outta yourself. I'm not buying it Kev."

"Good because it's not for sale."

With a crooked grin Kevin got to his feet and headed into the bathroom, chuckling at Scott's growl of annoyance. He started to undress, intent on taking a long hot shower. As he waited for the water to reach the right temperature he stared at his nude form in the mirror, a small smile working it's way onto his face as he fingered the scratches.

"_His brand of Diesel huh? I think it's time for him to get a taste of mine_."

Scott was staring at the bathroom door, trying to figure out what was going on. Kevin had been acting stranger over the past few days and Scott had the feeling that it was due to the fake Diesel. He had known that there was someone impersonating Kevin and thought that Kevin would have gotten laugh out of it, he laughed over the fool that they cast as him. Hell it was even said that impersonation was the sincerest form of flattery. The sound of running water played a soothing melody to his racing thoughts and he found himself contemplating the reason for the bruising. It wasn't all over his face, just around his mouth, and very, very light.

"_What in the hell causes bruising like that?_"

Scott ran his hands through his hair and tugged on it in aggravation. He hated not knowing what was going on and little did he know that he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Mark was sitting on the bed watching his friend sleep. He shook his head and thought back over the past few days, trying to give a logical explanation to Glen's sudden attitude change. Before and during the match he had been subdued and even alittle jumpy, when he was in the ring Mark could tell that his mind wasn't on it. Then when Mark met up with him at the bar that night he had been more like his old self, boisterous and laid back. He had been making jokes with Shawn when Mark walked up and Mark watched as he flirted with a little red head, making her blush with his bluntness.

As he looked on Glen rolled over onto his side and held on to his pillow for dear life, the sheets tangled around his ankles and his hair obscuring half of his face. Mark would never admit it, but he liked looking at Glen. His chiseled muscles and strong facial features stirred deep dark desires within his soul. He found himself enjoying their time in the ring together, it gave him a reason to run his hands over Glen's body, to hold him close. The only thing that caused him some worry was that he was afraid that one of the times he went to do his slow pin he would suddenly be pressing his hard cock against Glen's head and that he would find out.

Glen groaned in his sleep and Mark bit down on his tongue to keep himself from groaning as well. Thinking that if he kept having these thoughts he was going to have to start rooming alone. He ran a hand through his tangled mane and got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist to disguise his morning wood and walked into the bathroom in search of a brush. He stared at himself as he brushed out his locks, his mind lost to his thoughts, erotic and otherwise. The movements of his hand was automatic and even though he seen his reflection he didn't see it. If he had been paying attention he would have seen Glen walk in behind him, and he wouldn't have jumped when he felt arms around his waist.

He tried to move out of the embrace but Glen tightened his grip and laid his head on Mark's shoulder, his breath tickling his ear and making him shiver.

"Morning." Glen said in a sleep heavy voice.

"M-morning." Mark croaked, and he was glad that he had thought to tie the sheet around himself.

"Reason why you're hiding under the sheet?" One of Glen's hands drifted down and teased the fabric brushing over Mark's stomach along the way.

"Because morning wood is a private matter?" Mark quipped, then mentally smacked himself for saying it.

"Really?"

Glen accentuated his words by pressing himself against Mark and licking his earlobe, bringing a strangled moan from him. Mark tried to fight the sensations, telling himself that this was wrong, but to no avail. Glen's hand slipped under the sheet and Mark let out a loud groan as Glen's hand engulfed him. Glen stroked Mark a couple of times before stopping and pulling his away, resting it on Mark's hip as his lips continued to move against his neck.

"What do you want Mark?" Glen asked in gravely voice, as if he was trying to keep a hold on his emotions.

"I-want..." Mark moaned as Glen sucked on the back of his neck.

"Do you want me to suck you off...no?" Glen asked surprised when Mark shook his head. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Fuck me...now."

Mark pressed back against Glen, grinding into his erection and gasping as Glen bit down on his neck when he ripped the towel from his waist and practically tore the boxers off of him. Glen used one of his feet to spread Mark's legs and bent him over the sink, trailing kisses and licks over his neck and shoulder blades. Mark felt Glen's fingers teasing his entrance and then yelped as Glen slammed into him. He prepared himself for more and was confused when Glen didn't move. After a minute or two he moved against Glen and smiled as he heard Glen's moan, but the smile turned into a frown when he realized that Glen still wasn't moving.

"Glen?" He cried plaintively, wiggling on Glen's hard shaft.

"Yessss?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"I want you to tell me what you want."

"I did."

"Right, you want me to fuck you...like this?" He pulled out and slowly thrust back in, trailing his fingers down Mark's spine.

"Harder."

"So like this." Glen pulled out and slammed into him, bringing another yelp from Mark.

"Oh god."

Glen kept up the pace, raining stinging slaps down on Mark's ass as he did so. As he felt his peak nearing he grabbed a fist full of Mark's hair and pulled back, thrusting one last time as he cried out and coated Mark's insides with his cum. As he panted Mark pulled himself off of Glen's cock and forced him to bend over the sink that he had previously been bent over. Without preparation he slammed into Glen's ass, gripping Glen's waist as he thrust wildly into the younger man. Glen yelped and bucked against him, driving Mark deeper than he had been and soon Mark howled as he emptied himself into Glen, biting Glen's shoulder hard as the last few tremors coursed through him.

The mirror was steamed and the air in the room was heavy with the scent of sex and cum. Mark pulled out and slapped Glen's ass as he straightened up. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on so that it could heat up.

"Go on, I'm getting in the shower."

"What about me?" Glen asked, pouting as his breathing returned to normal.

"You can wait."

"I'll remember that later."

"Whaddya mean later?" Mark asked as he pushed some hair away from his face.

"Don't think you're going to fuck me and not suck my dick."

"We'll see. Now go." Mark grinned as Glen left the bathroom grumbling under his breath. "_Maybe this change in attitude isn't so bad after all._"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I don't own these guys, and since Taker has found a way to insert himself into yet another one of my stories.._

_Taker Muse: Damn right I did. We all know that I'm the true star._

_DK: Whatever you say hun, anyways here is the next chapter and I hope y'all enjoy!_

Scott knew that the only way to get his friend back was to get the kid that was running around as fake Diesel to stop. He remembered a little about him, he knew that he played Lawler's dentist, but that was about it. He flipped open his phone and scrolled through his contacts looking for the one person that could tell him everything.

"Hello...yea this is Hall...Hey can you do me a favor?...Really?...No, No nothing like that...Come on you know me...oh that's right, well no I'm not in trouble, I'm not in jail...Come on now, I've turned over a new leaf, all I need is some information...yea information...on who, the kid playing fake Diesel...yep that's him, do you have his number?...you do?...Can I get it?...All I wanna do is talk to him...uh huh...yea...uh huh...thanks buddy." Scott hung up and looked down at the paper that he scrawled the number on, as well as the name 'Glen Jacobs.' According to Shawn, Jacobs was down in their hotel gym getting an early morning work out.

He looked over at the bathroom door as he hurriedly dressed. He had weighed the pros and cons on what he was about to do, but he'd rather have Kevin angry at him for a while than sit back and watch him be abused. He penned a quick note saying that he went to the store for a few necessities and slipped out of the room just as the sound of running water stopped. As he headed down to his car he thanked whatever god was watching over him that the WWF's hotel was only across town. Scott climbed into the car and turned the engine over, his mind trying to put together a game plan. The kid was strong, so trying to out powering him was out of the question. He was more level headed than Calaway, at least that's what Shawn had told him.

"Maybe I can appeal to his rational side. I mean seriously, two men fighting over a fictional alter ego is just plain stupid." Scott grumbled as he looked down at the directions and made his last left.

A mile or so down the road he seen the hotel and turned into the parking lot. He sat in his car for a few minutes trying to calm his rioting senses. He still had no idea about what he was going to say or do concerning Jacobs. As plans raced through his head he finally decided to just confront the young man and wing it. After getting shown to the gym Scott stood outside and observed Jacobs through the glass. He was on the weight machine and it looked like he was lifting more than he should.

"Foolish pride." Scott murmured.

With a deep breath he pushed the door open and walked as silently as he could over to the bench. He must not have been too quiet.

"Hey Mark, you wanna come spot me?" Jacobs called without looking up.

Scott remained silent but went and stood near the top of the bench. Jacobs had his eyes closed as he continued to lift, giving Scott some more time to formulate what he was to say first. Or so he thought.

"Mark...What the fuck are you doing here Hall?" He demanded.

"_Great, he's already defensive..._Listen kid I just wanna talk." Scott said in a calm voice.

"About what?" Jacobs growled as he set the bar back in it's holder and sat up.

"Kevin."

"What about him?"

"I want to know what's going on."

"Why don't you ask him."

"I have." The kids short and growled answers were grating on Scott's nerves and he fought to keep his temper under control.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because he won't tell me anything." Scott said through gritted teeth.

"And what makes you think I'm going to?" Jacobs got to his feet and took a swig from his water bottle.

"Because it would be the decent thing to do."

Scott watched as Jacobs stretched and headed towards the door without saying to him. His anger finally hit it's boiling point and caught up with Jacobs before he walked out the door. Scott grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked back hard, sending the tall man to the floor where he landed with a heavy 'thud'. Jacobs quickly rolled out of the line of fire and jumped back to his feet then began to advance on Scott until he had him backed against a wall.

"You have one minute to explain why you did that before I turn you into one giant blood stain." Jacobs growled.

Scott stayed quiet and cowered as Jacobs brought his face so close that he could almost feel his nose against his own. His heart sped up and a cold sweat popped out on his forehead when a small smile graced Jacob's face.

"I know why you're here now."

"I-I already told you." Scott managed to stutter out.

"Yea, but it's not the truth. You want me to stay away from your man." Jacobs straightened back up and backed away a fraction of an inch.

"Wha-, Kevin's not my man. He's my friend."

"Sure, because a friend goes and physically assaults anothe person because they have a hunch that their 'friend' is messing around behind their back."

"Kevin's my friend, nothing more." Scott insisted.

"So he's never ran his hands over your body and held your hard cock in his hand before he slipped it between his lips and ran his tongue over it?" Jacobs questioned lowly as he stepped forwards again and cupped Scott's crotch, squeezing lightly.

"N-no."

"You're saying that he's never ran his tongue over your pulse like this..." Jacobs demonstrated by bending his head and flicking his tongue across the pulse that was beating a rapid tatoo against the flesh of Scott's neck.

"No." The single word came out as a moan and Scott arched up against Jacobs as he continued to lave his neck with his scalding tongue.

He felt Jacobs hand leave his crotch and whimpered plaintively, inwardly hating himself for it. The whimper was turned into a moan as Jacobs forced him around so that his chest was against the wall as Jacobs slipped his hardening length from it's sweat pant prison.

"Well then, let me give you a taste of how he likes it." He breathed into Scott's ear as he nipped at Scott's neck and simultaneously started to stroke him.

Jacobs grip was firm and his pulls rough, bringing moan after moan from Scott. On every up stroke he would run the pad of his thumb over the head and smear the leaking pre-cum down Scott's shaft. He shouldn't be liking this, and every other thought that ran through Scott's head was screaming at him to push away and run the other way. But then Jacobs would tighten his hold or flick his tongue against his ear and Scott would practically melt into his arms.

"Why don't we take this back to my room?" Glen breathed into his ear, his own breath coming in heavy pants as he pressed his hard cock against Scott's ass.

Scott couldn't manage a reply so settled for just nodding his head. Jacobs stepped away and waited for Scott to compose himself before heading towards the door. They headed through the lobby and once the doors slid shut on the elevator Jacobs had him pressed up against the wall and soon had his tongue forced into Scott's mouth. Scott reached up and tangled his hands in Jacobs hair and yanked his head back, taking big gulps of air as Jacobs growled at him.

"Room..." Was all Scott could get out as Jacobs attacked his lips again.

The bell chimed to let them know that they had reached their floor and Scott found himself being pulled down the hallway. They stopped at a door that was in the middle of the hall and a minute later the door banged open. Scott was pulled into the room and then slammed against the wall as Jacobs kicked the door shut. Both of Jacobs hands pushed past the barrier of Scott's sweats and soon he was just standing in his shirt. As he watched, Jacobs dropped to his knees and ran his tongue over the shaft before engulfing the head in his mouth. Scott groaned and threaded his hands in Jacobs hair, setting the pace. He had to give it to the kid, he was skilled with his mouth. He suddenly felt the winding up feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew that his climax was close. Just as he was about to get off Jacobs pulled away and got back to his feet.

In one swift movement he turned Scott around and impaled him, bringing a yelp of pain from him. As Jacobs slammed into him over and over again tears leaked out from under Scott's closed eyelids. With one final hard thrust Scott felt Jacobs coat his insides with a howl. As Jacobs was catching his breath he reached around and started to stroke Scott roughly until he came with a small cry, covering Jacobs hand and the wall with his cum. As Scott panted against the wall, Jacobs pulled out and walked over to the bed, pulling his pants up on the way. Once Scott had his breath back he turned around and glared at Jacobs.

"Is that what you've been doing to Kevin?" He demanded.

"That? No." He said nonchalantly.

"Then what?"

"All I've done is gag him. But it's nothing that he hasn't started."

"Gag him? Is that how he got the bruises?"

"What bruises?"

"The bruises around his mouth. What in the hell did you use?"

"Nothing other than my dick." Jacobs grinned darkly and Scott paled. Without another word he fled the room, leaving Jacobs laughing on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: All I own is the idea and a few posters. The rest belong to Vinny Mac, which is scary in a way. Seriously what is he going to do with a bunch of hot, sexy, half nekkid men? Nevermind I don't wanna know. As always Enjoy!_

When Kevin emerged from the bathroom and found Scott missing he let out a sigh of relief. He wanted answers about what to do to make Glen submit, but other than talking to the kid himself he didn't have a clue. In the shower he had come up with the idea of asking Mark about it. According to the back stage rumors that he had heard, they seemed to be really close. And Kevin didn't think that tall red headed Texan was one to be submissive. The question was now, how was he going to get the information from him. Asking was out, it would seem weird if he just went up and asked "Hey I want to fuck your friend into and through a mattress, how would I go about doing that?" That question could possibly get him punched in the face.

"I could always seduce the information out of him." Kevin pondered aloud as he headed down to the dinning area of the hotel. But the idea didn't sit well with him. Not that Mark wasn't a good looking man, he just didn't fit Kevin's type. But on the other hand he had never looked at Glen that way either before he seen him as Fake Diesel.

The situation was driving Kevin up the wall. He couldn't get the dark haired impostor out of his mind and he sure that once he dominated the younger man that it would all stop and he could go on with life.

"Obsession's like fear, once you conquer it it's gone...right?" Kevin asked himself as he stepped off the elevator.

He sat himself in a back corner and ordered a cup of coffee, his mind still running circles about how he was going to get the information he needed on Glen. He could always corner Mark after his match and force the information from him. But how to force something from someone that was as silent as the grave and as deadly as a wild fire in the middle of summer. A beating wouldn't do much, he could absorb large amounts of pain, he had seen that himself when he faced off against Mark. Threatening his life would result in a slug fest, one which Kevin could win...if Mark was reeling from his match.

He ate his breakfast slowly, still trying to figure out what he was going to do. As he lifted his coffee cup to his lips his eyes were drawn to a figure stalking their way towards his table. He set the cup back down and folded his hands in front of him as the person dropped down heavily the chair across from him. Neither man said anything thing, they just locked eyes and suddenly Kevin found himself in a silent battle of wills. Kevin gave in first and sighed, picking his cup back up and taking a sip before talking.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure Calaway?" He asked calmly.

"I want to know what you did to my friend." He said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"First he's jumpy and withdrawn, and then he's aggressive and commanding. And all of this started when you and Hall showed up at that show. Now I'm going to ask you this one more time, What. have. you. done. to. my. friend?" He snarled.

"Nothing he didn't enjoy." Kevin shot back.

"You Son of a Bitch!" Calaway yelled as he lunged across the table.

The two rolled around on the floor, knocking chairs over as they traded blows. At one point Mark reached up onto one of the tables grabbed a water pitcher, smashing it against Kevin's temple. Blood poured from the wound and Kevin hit Mark in the jaw with a hard right, stunning him enough so that he could roll over and be on top. As he stared down at the struggling man under him he was floored by the emotions running rampant across his face.

"You're jealous." Kevin breathed as he wiped the blood from his eyes.

"What are you talking about Nash?" Mark demanded as tried to dislodge Kevin.

"You're in love with Jacobs."

"Yer outta yer damn mind. The man's my friend."

"Liar!" Kevin brayed.

Mark growled and tried to swing at him but their argument was interrupted by hotel security and local police. They pulled Kevin off of Mark and hauled Mark to his feet. They cuffed both men and lead them out to the squad cars, reading both men their rights as they walked. Kevin ducked his head so that his hair hid his face from the curious on lookers while Mark held his head straight and smirked at the growing ring. They placed them in separate cars and rocketed off towards the police station. As the streets sped past Kevin groaned as he imagined what Bischoff was going to do him when he found out.

They booked him in and lead him to a cell, which was thankfully empty. However it didn't stay that way for long. A few minutes later three cops came in dragging Mark behind them and cursing as he struggled. Without looking in the cell first they opened the door and tossed him in unceremonously. Mark landed on his feet and darted towards the door, but it was slammed shut just as his fingers brushed the cool metal. Mark growled and stared at the cops as they retreated.

"You know they would go a lot easier on you if you calmed down." Kevin quipped from his corner.

"And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Don't blame me for your inability to keep your lover's eyes from wandering."

"He's not my lover." Mark insisted as he took a step closer to Kevin, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Then you won't mind if I fuck him senseless then." Kevin said nonchalantly even though his heart was racing.

"Yer going to leave him alone." Mark was towering over him, his hands twitching at his sides.

"You know, you're awfully adamant about me leaving him alone for just being a friend...Oh I get it now. You have unrequited feelings for Jacobs. Lemme guess you stay up at night and watch him sleep when you room together. And when you don't you jack yourself to thoughts of him. Am I close?" Mark stayed quiet but his eyes were still glowing. Kevin decided to push on further, maybe this would get him the information he needed. "He's never touched you, has he? Never ran his hands over body, never taken you in his hand." Kevin reached out to touch him but Mark smacked his hand away.

"Keep yer dirty hands to yerself."

"Fine, be that way. But just to let you know, your friend _loved_ everything I did to him."

As Mark launched himself at Kevin, Kevin smiled. He knew he had pissed the young man off, and a pissed off man didn't guard his words. They grappled around on the floor, Mark busting the wound from earlier back open.

"What's the matter Calaway. Don't have the balls to go after him?" Kevin hissed as Mark landed a hard punch to his shoulder. "Or has he rebuked your advances."

"What Glen and I have or have not done is between us."

"So you haven't done anything. Got it. I promise I'll be gentle with your lover."

"Jackass, gentle and Glen don't belong in the same sentence." Mark snarled. Kevin grinned, Mark's mind had gone on autopilot, it was only a matter of time before he got what he was looking for.

"And you know this how?"

"Just trust me when I say I know."

"You're making it up. Just admit it Calaway. You want to fuck his brains out but he won't let you."

"He doesn't have to let me. I take what I want."

"So you rape your 'friend'?"

"You can't rape the willing."

Mark didn't get to say much more, the door to the cell clanged open and it seemed like an endless stream of police flooded in. They pulled the two men apart again and drug Mark out of the cell kicking and cursing. After the on call doctor looked Kevin over he was escorted back to his cell by two officers. After shutting the door the two officers walked away, mumbling under their breaths about 'damned wrestlers.' Kevin for his part just sat back and thought over what Mark had said. As a plan finalized in his mind a smile danced on his lips.

"_If Jacobs likes it rough. I'll give it to him rough._"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: All I own is the idea and a few posters. As always Enjoy! Interesting little side trip, every fanfic I have read tonight has had Mick Foley at the bottom. I think he's stalking me. Usually it changes with the chapters or stories, but nope Mick has been on the bottom of EVERY single page...it's like the PSC only reversed. O.O Super stars stalking fans..._

Glen was sitting in the waiting area of the police station shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Mark and Kevin had gotten themselves arrested for Disorderly Conduct in a public area. Scott was sitting across from him, studiously staring anywhere else but at him. Glen chuckled and crossed his legs at the ankle as he laid his head against the back of the chair. As he stared at the ceiling he started thinking about what he and Scott had done, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it had happened.

He had meant it to be a scare tactic, but it had gotten out of hand quickly. The sheer strength that he had used and the calm, condescending tone he had used after sent waves of guilt crashing over him. He had been an ass and now his conscious was yelling at him to make amends. With a small grunt he got up from his chair and took a seat on the plastic bench next to Scott, forcing himself not to laugh as Scott tried to scoot away.

"Hey." He started.

"Hey." Scott's voice was low and he refused to look at Glen.

"Scott, I'm sorry." Glen said as he hung his head. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness..."

"Really? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that what saying you're sorry is for?" Scott bit out as he turned angry eyes on Glen.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me. I sure as hell wouldn't if I were you. But I do want you to know that I am sorry."

The sounds of locks sliding against metal interrupted them and as one they looked up as a door on the other side of the room swung open. Kevin was the first one out, a large grin on his face despite the blood on his shirt and in his hair. Mark came out scant minutes later, but he was escorted by two muscle bound guards and still had cuffs on.

"Which one of you are here for Calaway?" The guard on the left boomed.

"I am." Glen got to his feet and looked curiously at the cuffs as the guard pressed a key into his palm. "Is there a reason as to why he's still restrained?"

"He's a damned menace. He's done nothing but cuss and holler, and beat on things. Thought putting him in the happy chair, but it was already in use."

"The happy chair?" Glen questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side and staring at Mark.

"It's a chair that has restraints on the arms, legs and thick leather strap that holds the head erect. We normally only use it when an inmate tries to commit bodily harm to themselves or others. But if it had been free then he'd be sitting in right now."

During the conversation with the guards Scott and Kevin had slipped out, neither really wanting to be around when Mark was finally freed. The guards answered a couple more questions before they let Mark and Glen leave. As they walked out of the main entrance Mark turned and put both his hands up to stop him.

"Let me loose." He demanded.

"Ya know, maybe I should leave those on until after you talk to Vince."

"I don't want to talk to Vince."

"Too bad you have too. I got my ass reamed for this little 'adventure' you had today. I was pretty much told that if I don't bring you to him, then I'm out of a job."

"Yer enjoying this aren't you?" Mark ground out as Glen opened the car door for him.

"Maybe. Now why don't you tell me how this started."

"How about I don't."

"Umm, no. I want to know what made you take a cab over to Kevin's hotel and then precede to beat the holy hell out of him."

"How do you know I took a cab?"

"Because I drove here in the rental."

"Ass." He grumbled as he moved his hands to find a comfortable spot.

"I know." Glen smirked over at him. "Now tell me."

"Iwasworriedaboutyou." Mark said in one breath.

"What was that?"

"I was worried about you." This time Mark dropped his voice a notch and hung his head. "You've been acting strange ever since Nash and Hall showed up at that one house show. I just figured that he had something to do with it."

"So you went and beat the hell out of someone because you were worried about me?"

"Yea."

"Thank you." Glen's voice was low as well and he took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it gently on Mark's knee.

The rest of the drive was made in silence and soon they pulled up to the arena where Vince was waiting for Mark in his office. He raised his eyebrow at the cuffs, but curtly dismissed Glen. Glen turned and left, patting Mark on the shoulder as he left. Out in the hallway he seen Shawn and Hunter walking down towards catering and his stomach let out a loud growl; reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything yet. He headed down the hallway, thinking about what Mark had said in the car. He shook his head as he dissected Mark's reason for attacking Kevin. With a start it hit him that Mark cared about him, in more than a friendly capacity.

He stopped dead and ran everything from the past few months through his head. It became painfully obvious that Mark was infatuated with him, and he turned the air black with his mutterings as he turned around and headed back to Vince's office. His stomach hated the change in plans. He paced outside the door, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and his head turned towards the floor. Every so often he would look at his watch and cuss then go right back to his pacing. So far Mark had been in Vince's office for a little over an hour and a half. Just when he thought that he couldn't take it anymore; the door swung open and Mark stepped out into the hallway, grumbling to himself.

"Well?" Glen asked as he stared at Mark.

"I'm being suspended for a couple weeks and I'm being jobbed out. Now will you uncuff me?" Mark asked as he raised his hands up and pulling a puppy dog look.

"S-sure." Glen took a deep breath as the look sent shivers radiating through out his body.

"What's the matter?" Mark tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"Nothing..." Glen said as his stomach let out a loud rumble. "I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten anything." He grinned as he latched onto the easy way out.

"Well, lets get to catering. I'm hungry too."

Glen got the cuffs off and watched as Mark rubbed his wrists, wincing at the angry red welts. With another grin Mark headed towards catering, and Glen followed slowly behind; twirling the cuffs around his finger as he watched Mark's ass. He groaned and lifted his eyes to the ceiling, cursing whatever god was playing this trick on him. All he knew was that he had to sort things out with Kevin before he thought of bringing Mark into this mess. His mind replayed their romp in the bathroom and Glen slipped the cuffs into his back pocket with a smile.

"These just might be getting some more use here in the near future." He mumbled as he pushed the door open to catering.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I own the idea and the mental images, other than that I own nada, zilch, zero, goose egg. Got it? Good...lol Alright now on with the fic. As always reviews are welcomed along with constructive criticism but flames will be ignored._

_And Souless enjoy hun and I hope you're feeling better soon. It seems like arm/wrist injuries are running rampant among us writers now. I did something to my wrist at work, so now I'm in a wrist brace for the next few weeks. face palm I HATE the holiday season in retail...stupid frozen turkeys...lol _

_But don't worry everyone I have plenty of ideas to get down on paper, Helos with XinnLajgin is taking up most of my time, followed by Mirror and Revenge with Sinfully Sined, and finally Sailaway all our lovely group of writers. Now if I can just get the musi to quit cavorting with each other and in the correct places for each story I'd be good to go. Loves to all my readers and Cookies and Cakes in the shape of y'alls favorite guys!_

Mark was sitting in the hotel bar staring into a glass of whiskey, and contemplating the new twist in Glen's attitude. Over the past couple of weeks he had grown used to Glen's sudden switch from laid back to aggressive. But since the whole incarceration deal over the fight that he and Kevin had had, Glen seemed to be nervous around him. It was if Glen was hiding something from him. He picked the glass up and twirled it around, watching the light play through the amber liquid. Something was off about the whole deal, when they had went into catering Glen barely ate anything even though his stomach proclaimed loudly that he was hungry.

He had avoided eye contact and when their eyes occasionally met, Glen would blush and look away with a cough. He took a healthy swallow and placed the glass back down, running his finger around the rim; caressing the cool glass as his mind wandered.

_FlashBack_

_That night had been the epitome of awkwardness. Glen had undressed in the bathroom and walked over to the bed with a robe pulled tightly around him. He then climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck before removing the robe and dropping it on the floor. Mark; as normal, had taken a shower and walked out into the room in his boxers and sprawled out on top of his bed. A strangled moan/cry from Glen's bed made him turn his head and he watched as Glen tossed the covers over his head._

_"You alright over there?" He asked as he rolled over onto his side and propped his head on his hand._

_"Y-yep." Was the squeaked response._

_"You sure?"_

_"Uh-huh." Glen's voice had become more strained, and worry started to churn in the pit of Mark's stomach._

_Silence stretched out between them and after a couple minutes Mark rolled back over onto his back and turned the t.v. on. He flipped channels for a little bit before a rustling sound from Glen's bed had him looking over again. He watched as his friend tossed and turned under the blankets, raising an eyebrow when he heard muffled cursing. He got up out of bed and walked over, his hand was mere inches from the edge of the blanket when it was suddenly tossed back and Glen's head popped out. Both men let out a yelp and Mark stumbled backwards, hitting his head on the table on his way to the ground._

_He groaned as he reached around and gingerly felt the lump that was quickly forming. Glen had lept out of bed and was kneeling besides him, looking at him with worried eyes. He held Mark in a sitting position and ran his hand faintly over the raised area, parting the hair to see if the skin had split. When he pulled his hand away Mark seen blood on his fingertips._

_"Sit still." Glen said as he got back to his feet._

_He hurried into the bathroom and returned a couple minutes later with a shallow bowl of water and one of his dark washcloths. He carefully went back down to his knees and soaked the cloth in the water, ringing it out before he tilted Mark forwards. Mark winced as the warm cloth ghosted over the broken flesh and he felt Glen pull away._

_"This is going to hurt a little bit. But I have to see the damage." His voice was firm but gentle as he pressed the cloth back to the wound._

_The next few minutes were agonizing for Mark. Not because of the stinging pain from the cut, but from Glen's close proxciminty. His natural musk mingled with the soft scent of his soap was clouding Mark's thoughts. And the sight of his smooth chest as he pressed close to get at the wound had Mark licking his lips. His mind hazily looped Kevin's words as he raised his head and stared at Glen. _

_"Come on man it's almost clean. Let me finish and then I'll leave you alone." He grouched, his nervousness or whatever it was from earlier completely forgotten._

_Instead of complying Mark pressed his lips to Glens and ran his tongue over Glen's full bottom lip, nipping until they parted. He slid his tongue in Glen's mouth and caressed Glen's tongue as his hands wound themselves in Glen's hair. Glen put his hands on Mark's shoulders, whether to push him away or not was never ascertained. As the kiss grew more heated his fingers dug into the sensitive flesh, making Mark gasp. The small sound was enough to break the haze and Glen pulled away, ducking his head as he put the rag back in the bowl and stood up._

_"Look Mark...I can't do this now. It's not fair." _

_He then walked back into the bathroom, leaving Mark shivering on the floor as his emotions tumbled out of control. He felt tears sting his eyes but refused to let them fall. Quickly he got to his feet and slid between the cool sheets, wishing that they would swallow him so that he wouldn't have to face the stupidity of what he had done in the morning._

_"Guess Kevin was right." He thought miserably as he heard Glen walk back through the room. His tears choking him as he dropped off into a dreamless sleep._

_End FlashBack_

With a sigh he picked the glass back up again and slammed the rest of the whiskey back, relishing the feel of the burn as it slid down his throat. He motioned for the bartender to bring him another one and barely paid attention to the person that had just dropped down besides him at the bar. He had started to book his own room so that he wouldn't have to see Glen on an everyday basis and he frequented bars after shows and on days off so that he wouldn't have to think about anything.

"Figured I would find you here." Glen said quietly.

Mark grunted and tossed back his other whiskey, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before setting the glass back down. He heard Glen sigh and hated that he was acting this way. So Glen didn't return his feelings, it didn't mean that he had to act like a bastard towards him. The bartender wandered back over and placed an empty glass in front of Glen along with a bottle. Mark looked over surprised as Glen took the bottle and took a healthy pull from it, he wasn't one to drink like that in public. That he was doing it now was proof that something was bothering him big time. He took a couple more big belts from the bottle before he turned and faced Mark.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the alcohol was already affecting him. Glen's face had a slight blush to it, and his eyes were already starting to droop. Mark took the bottle and placed on the other side of him, not caring that Glen was growling at him.

"You've had enough man." Mark said, slapping Glen's hands as he tried to reach past him for the bottle.

"Ah'll decide when ah've had enough." Glen's Tennessean accent became more pronounced as the alcohol really started to set in.

"Come on Glen." Mark got to his feet and tried to pull the slightly taller man to his feet.

"Nuh-uh. Imma gonna stay here and drink until ah pass out." He said, pulling his arm away from Mark.

"How about I get a bottle to go so you can pass out in your room?" Mark asked, even though he didn't intend on doing that.

"Now that's thinking ah can get behind. Barkeep, bottle of whiskey to go for me and my buddy." He called.

"I'll get it Glen, head back to the elevator, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Glen nodded his head and started towards the door of the bar, weaving unsteadily through the crowd. Mark dug in his pocket and paid for his and Glen's drinks, but waved the bottle away. He seen an empty bottle on the shelf and asked if the bartender would fill it with water. Thankfully the bottle was labeled as vodka, so it wouldn't seem out of place that the liquid was clear. He thanked the bartender and left, catching up quickly with Glen as the doors to elevator slid open. As the doors glided closed Glen leaned against the wall and stared at Mark with a slightly smile.

"Can Ah tell you something?" He asked in a hushed tone, as if he was afraid of being over heard.

"Sure."

"Ah'm in love with someone."

"Really?" Mark heart was in his throat as he watched his friend turn a bright shade of red. "Who?" He croaked out.

"It doesn't matter. Ah have someone else taking up wwwwaaaayyyy too much thought time to be able to do anything about it." Glen's face turned into a grimace as he continued. "Ah have to get this other guy outta mah head before Ah can tell him though."

"Who is it Glen?" Mark asked quietly, his stomach sinking; he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Ah can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise." He giggled.

The elevator stopped at their floor and Glen staggered down the hall towards his room. Mark followed with leaden feet, not really wanting to listen to his friend talk about his feelings for Kevin. When he got to Glen's room he found him passed out, face down on his bed. With a sad sigh Mark rolled him over and started to undress him carefully, placing each article of clothing on the floor until he was down to his boxers. Thankfully the bed hadn't been made so all he had to do was toss the covers up over Glen's form. Mark then picked up the clothing and laid it over the back of the chair and picked the bottle from the floor and set on the table. He walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder at the threshold.

With a soft groan he walked back to the bed and pressed a light kiss to Glen's lips, smoothing his hair from his face as he straightened up. This time he walked out the door and closed it behind him softly. As he headed towards his room he felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I own the idea and the mental images, other than that I own Nothing! lol Alright now on with the fic. As always reviews are welcomed along with constructive criticism but flames will be ignored. Loves to you all and Cookies and Cakes in the shape of y'alls favorite guys!_

Kevin watched Glen and Mark exit the arena from a distance. Normally they would be horsing around as they walked the parking lot, but tonight their body language tension and Kevin could tell that they weren't talking to each other. He held his breath as they passed within inches of him and peeked out as their footsteps echoed loudly in the parking garage. When they got a good yard away from him he stepped out from his hiding place and started to follow them as quietly as possible. He stopped as Mark split off and headed towards the right while Glen stayed the original course. He heard a car door slam and he couldn't contain his smile. He quickened his steps and caught up with Glen just as he slipped the key into the lock.

He pressed the young man against the car and bit down on his shoulder as he ran his hands up his side. Instead of rebelling like he assumed Glen would, Glen leaned back and moaned as his lips skimmed over the back of his neck. He pressed his budding erection into Glen's ass and bit back a moan as Glen ground against him lightly.

"I missed you." He said softly.

"Really?" Kevin asked, he didn't believe his ears.

"Nash." Now Glen stiffened, it was obvious that Kevin wasn't the person he thought he was.

"Awe, come on now big guy. What happened to 'I missed you.'?" Kevin questioned as his hands moved down to Glen's crotch. "What? Is there is trouble in paradise? Calaway decided that you just don't do it for him anymore?" Kevin asked when Glen remained quiet.

"Shut up Nash." Glen growled as he tried to wiggle out of Kevin's grasp.

"Touched a nerve did I?"

"Nash I'm warning you." Glen started.

"No! I'm warning you Jacobs. I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight." It was Kevin's turn to growl as Glen's struggles intensified.

Kevin licked Glen's neck and bit hard as Glen threw his head back. Glen then tried to push away from the car using his hands as leverage, but Kevin put a quick end to that by grabbing Glen's wrists and pinning them against the roof. The more Glen fought the harder Kevin became and it was all he could do not to rip Glen's jeans off there and fuck him against the car. He bit his lip as Glen pressed back against him and Kevin then moved back and forced Glen around. He shoved Glen back against the car and attacked his lips, forcing his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Glen bit down on the invading muscle and shoved against Kevin as hard as he could.

Kevin stumbled back and Glen followed him, spearing him down to the pavement. As the two rolled around on the ground Kevin reached down and yanked Glen's jeans down, breaking the button and zipper in the process. When Kevin found himself back on top he pushed his sweats down and drove into Glen mercilessly. He watched as Glen twisted and tried to move away, only to yelp as Kevin continued to slam into him. Kevin kept the assault hard and fast, loving the way Glen's face contorted in pain. His lips curled back as he felt his impending release, and knew that he had to do something or else this was going to be over way too soon for his liking.

He pulled out and viciously flipped Glen over and pulled his head back by the hair as he rammed into him again. His thrusts became wilder and harder and within a matter of minutes he spilled himself deep in Glen, thrusting in one last time as hard as he could as his climax coursed through him. He panted as he moved his hair out of his face and pulled out. He watched as Glen curled up into a fetal position and fought the urge to laugh at his patheticness. He straightened himself and stepped over Glen, not bothering to look back as he headed towards his own parked vehicle.

Glen laid on the cool pavement, his eyes open and staring but not seeing. He felt Kevin's semen dripping from him and he felt dirty. Glen knew that he had been ripped and that blood was mixing with the hot liquid that seemed to be burning him where it splashed down on his thighs. Shakily he pushed himself into a sitting position and winced as his body resented the movement. He felt used, empty, and tears soon coursed down his cheeks as he got to his feet. He pulled his jeans up, but they wouldn't stay and he gripped them tight as he turned back to his car. He stepped over the puddle of semen and blood without looking and climbed into the car carefully.

He sat for a minute, playing with the radio listlessly, then toying with mirrors. Finally he started the car and headed towards the hotel, tears drying as they left his eyes. His body was on autopilot and soon he was walking through the lobby, ignoring everyone around him. As he waited for the elevator doors to open he felt someone next to him and looked over out of the corner on his eye. Mark was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"What took you so long. I was about to head back to the...WHAT THE HELL! Glen you're bleeding." Mark cried as he seen the dark stain on his jeans.

"It's nothing." Glen replied in a dead voice.

"Nothing hell." Mark ground out.

Before he could say anything else the doors slid open and Glen stepped in, wincing slightly. Mark followed and watched Glen quietly. His eyes were dull, and he was gripping his jeans tightly as if they would fall if he let them go.

"Glen...." No response. "Glen..." Again Glen stayed silent as he stared unblinkingly at the doors. "Glen!" Still nothing.

Mark placed a hand on his shoulder and jumped back as Glen turned and swung on him, his eyes now wild and his breathing quick. Mark grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall, then moved behind him and pressed up against him to hold him still. Suddenly he felt Glen's body shuddering and his voice was sob choked as he talked.

"Not again...please, not again." He pleaded.

"Not what again?" Mark asked confused.

Glen continued to plead, but the sobbing in his voice made his word indiscernible. The elevator stopped and Mark let go of Glen, but steered his now unresponsive friend out of the elevator and down the hall to his room. He stopped and pulled his key from his pocket and pushed the door open and with a little prodding he managed to get Glen inside. After shutting the door he went and stood in front of Glen, gently unclenching his other hand from his jeans. They slithered down his legs and Mark stared in horror at the blood that coated the inside of the material and the smeared trails of blood on his thighs and legs.

He swallowed the bile in his throat and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He wasn't surprised that Glen hadn't moved and but was surprised that he followed blindly and obediently behind him as he pulled him into the bathroom. He managed to get Glen into the shower but it was soon obvious that he wasn't going to clean himself. Mark stripped down and climbed in behind Glen and gently started to wash him down.

Glen didn't move at all as Mark cleaned him, didn't even seem to acknowledge that Mark was even there. After Glen was clean from head to foot Mark moved him out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and left him in the bathroom as he searched for something for him to wear.

Glen was slighlty larger than Mark, but Mark was sure that Glen would be able to fit into his sweats. He brought the clothes into the bathroom and after rubbing Glen down gently he dressed him and pulled him towards the bed. Glen was still unresponsive as Mark pushed him down lightly, and only shifted slightly as Mark dropped down next to him. Mark moved some of Glen's wet hair from his face, hating the hollowed look in his eyes. It was if Glen had died, but no one bothered to tell his body.

"Glen, I need you to tell me what happened." Mark said quietly.

"Mark?" Glen's voice took on a confused lilt as he turned his head to look at Mark.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Glen didn't say anything else, he just rolled over into his side and curled up in the fetal position. Mark placed his hand on Glen's shoulder but withdrew it when he felt Glen trembling. With a sigh he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, picking up Glen's dirty clothing on the way over and tossing them in the trashcan. He started the shower a second time and stepped under the spray, his mind trying come up with theories about what had happened.

By the time Mark had finished, dressed and walked back into the room Glen was asleep. Gently Mark climbed into the bed and scooted as close to Glen as he could. He placed his arm lightly over Glen's waist and held his breath as Glen shifted closer to him in his sleep, a soft sigh escaping him as he moved so that Mark's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Mark questioned lowly as his eyes drooped and his breathing evened. Soon both their snores sounded in the quiet room.

Across town however, sleep was evading Kevin. Soon he came to the conclusion that this one time with Glen hadn't lessened his craving for the young dark haired man, and was soon planning his next encounter with him. He hungered for another taste of Glen, and he felt himself harden as he pictured the expressions on Glen's face as he pounded into him. With a soft moan he started to stroke himself roughly and as he climaxed in his thoughts he felt his hot cum cover his hand and thighs. His breaths were slowly returning to normal and he used the shirt that he had just taken off to clean the mess.

As he fell into a deep sleep, a smile curved his lips; his dreams revolving around Glen and their next 'play date'.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I own Nothing! lol Alright now on with the fic. As always reviews are welcomed along with constructive criticism but flames will be ignored. Loves to you all and Cookies and Cakes in the shape of y'alls favorite guys!_

_BTW it's not the best idea to sing FMLYHM by Seether while at work, apparently customers don't like hearing that from their cashier and will report it to management. Who knew? lol_

Glen woke first the next morning startled to find himself in bed. He remembered heading to his car and fighting with Kevin, but everything after that seemed fuzzy. As he forced himself to remember it all returned to him in a rush, well all of it but how he ended up in bed. A snore sounded from behind him and jumped slightly. He had thought that he was alone. Cautiously he rolled over and came face to face with Mark. Glen let out the breath he had been holding and watched as the hair around Mark's face fluttered in it's wake.

"Go brush yer damn teeth." Mark grumbled in his sleep as his nose crinkled.

Glen allowed himself a small smile as he climbed out of the bed slowly so that he wouldn't wake Mark completely up. He then walked stiffly into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He knew that he looked the same, but he didn't feel the same. Dirty was an understatement about how he felt. He felt like the underneath of a city bus seat, as if anyone that touched him would catch whatever he had. He looked down, unable to look at himself any longer and seen Mark's toothbrush lying on the back of the sink. He went to pick it up but pulled his hand back, not wanting to contaminate it by putting where Kevin's tongue had been the night before.

"It's not gonna bite ya know." Mark said from behind him.

Glen jumped and whirled around, immediately going into his fighting stance. His rational side shut down and his body reacted to the primal need for survival. It was no longer his Mark standing there, it was some like _him_, big, strong, and in charge.

"Glen?" Mark asked cautiously. He had seen the guarded look in Glen's eyes and could tell from the way he held himself that Glen would strike first and then ask questions. "Glen?" He tried again.

Almost instantaneously Glen seemed to deflate. His shoulders slumped, his head dropped and his arms fell limply to his sides. His breathing even seemed to slow a bit. When he looked back up the dull/dead look from the night before was back and Mark sucked in a breath. He started towards Glen but stopped when he seen Glen flinch. Neither man said anything as they stared at one another. Slowly Mark took a couple of steps forwards, keeping eye on Glen's face for any sign of distress. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of his fist outside of the ring where no EMTs could check him over.

When Glen didn't move Mark closed the small gap between them, holding his breath as Glen looked at him; confusion written clearly on his face. It was almost like he didn't believe that Mark wanted to be that close to him, and Mark felt his heart wrench at the sight. Gently he palmed Glen's cheek, running his thumb over Glen's bottom lip. He expected Glen to pull away or to hit him, but instead Glen pressed his head against Mark's palm as he kept eye contact with Mark.

"Glen, what happened last night?" Mark asked softly.

"Don't." Glen said quietly, his eyes pleading with Mark to drop the subject.

Mark conceded for the time being with a sigh, knowing that he could do more harm than good if he forced it from Glen. A small grin appeared on Glen's face and before Mark could stop himself he leaned close and pressed his lips gently against Glen's. He felt Glen go still and went to pull away, but Glen prevented it by pulling Mark even closer and tentatively running his tongue over Mark's lips. Mark groaned and soon his tongue was swirling and teasing Glen's as his hands wandered over Glen's chest. His fingers danced lightly over Glen's nipples and he grinned as Glen arched into the touch.

Mark pulled back to break the kiss, the need to taste more than Glen's lips making him ache. Silently he lead Glen over to the bed and pushed him down into a sitting position, then straddled him. He held Glen's head between his hands and rained feather light kisses over Glen's eyes, nose, cheeks and finally his lips. He sucked on Glen's lower lip, grazing it with his teeth. When Glen flicked his tongue out to soothe the slightly irritated area Mark ran his tongue over it, sighing as he thrust his tongue into Glen's mouth. Glen trembled and almost fearfully swirled his tongue around with Marks, but the more Mark's teased the bolder Glen became. Soon a battle for dominance raged between them and Glen unconsciously dug his fingers into Mark's waist as he arched up into Mark.

Without breaking the kiss Mark pushed Glen back until he was flat on his back. He grinned wickedly as he pressed his hardened length against Glen's, reveleing in the almost animal like groan that errupted from him. Mark kissed his way from Glen's mouth to his jaw, from his jaw to the hallow of his throat where laved the jumping pulse. He then sucked and nipped as it started to beating a rapid tatoo against the flesh. Glen was writhing beneath him, his hands clawing at the sheets as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"God yer beautiful." Mark breathed against Glen's neck as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of the sweatpants.

Mark felt Glen stiffen then start to shiver, his pleasured sighs turned into erratic breaths and Mark pulled away to see what was wrong. Glen's eye were open wide and fear danced in their depth as tears left glistening trails on his cheeks. Glen was was back in the parking lot, pressed against the car as Kevin stroked him. Then the scene changed and he was lying on the pavement as Kevin repeatedly pounded into him, either not seeing or not caring that he was bleeding. A sob escaped him before he could stop it and he was dimly aware that Mark had rolled over to the side and was holding him close.

The warmth only accentuated the cold that he felt in the pit of his soul. Glen suddenly pushed Mark away and jumped up from the bed, slamming the door open and heading down the hallway. Glen berated himself for letting Mark go so far. Mark didn't need to be associated with him, Mark was going places while he was not. As he stopped at his door he vowed that he was going to keep away as much as he could, even if it meant leaving the WWF.

Back in his room Mark was sitting Indian style on the bed deep in thought. The sudden change in Glen was baffling. He had seemed to enjoy what they were doing, but the second that it started to go further he shut down. It was almost as if he was a blushing virgin again. As Mark thought more about it an answer presented itself and just the thought made his blood run cold. Before he worked himself into a lather he reminded himself that Glen had to tell him first.

And if his hunch was correct then it wasn't going to end well for Kevin. Dark thoughts ran through his mind and Mark smiled as even darker ones made themselves known.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Alright I'll admit it, I own each and every one of these guys...NOT! Seriously, if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be writing about them. Anyone else watch Miz in the Live Ghost Hunters episode? I mean seriously, only Miz would think it's wise to provoke a spirit the way he was. And he looked adorable...even with the scarf. _

_As always reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be laughed at and then use to light Kevin on fire. And in case you didn't know, this is a SLASH story, meaning man on man loving. Consider yourself warned. _

For the last two weeks Kevin had been following Glen around almost invisibly. He knew where he stayed, who he talked to, and who he took back to his hotel room. The last one had caused some serious anger issues for Kevin, although on some level he was pleased that so far they had all been women. One thing puzzled him though, Mark and Glen hadn't been as close as they had been. They booked separate rooms, rented separate cars, even used different locker rooms. And all that together gave Kevin the perfect opportunity to have more fun with him.

He had heard through the grapevine that something had happened to Glen, although no one knew what. Hunter had told him that he had been in the lobby when Glen stumbled in and seen the interaction between Mark and Glen. He said that all he could remember of it was the blood soaked jeans that Glen had on and the almost dead look of him. To hear that put a sick and twisted smile of Kevin's face and filled him with a dark satisfaction. The feeling lasted about a week, and it was from there that he decided to stalk his plaything, looking for the perfect opening.

And that opening became clear to Kevin later that night. He and Scott were sitting in a bar not far from the arena where the WWF preformed earlier in the evening. The guys were just starting to trickle in and Kevin felt his senses prickle and looked up. Glen was standing just inside the door, looking around as if looking for something, or someone. Scott cleared his throat and shot him a dirty look over the rim of his glass. Kevin blushed red at how transparent he was, but he couldn't stop himself from tracking Glen through the crowd.

"Let's go Kevin." Scott said abruptly.

"Why?"

"I know that look. And if you get thrown in jail again over a fight with Calaway, I'm not going to be bailing your beaten ass out. I'll let Bischoff come and get ya."

"I promise, no fighting." Kevin grinned as he continued. "Besides,Calaway isn't even here." Kevin said breezily.

"I mean it Kevin. And just because Calaway isn't here yet doesn't mean that he won't be. You know that he and Jacobs are inseparable."

Kevin bit back a retort and let his eyes drift across the room again. He found Glen standing by the bar talking to some blonde haired woman. Glen smiled and bent down to say something in her ear. Kevin ground his teeth and gripped his tumbler until his knuckles turned white, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Glen. The woman drug him out the dance floor, her face alight with laughter and Kevin felt his blood slowly start to boil as it rushed through his viens. To make matters worse the next song was a slow one and soon the two were so close that it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Kevin slammed back the rest of his drink and got up from the table, ignoring Scott's questions. He weaved his way through the crowd, staying as far from the couple as he could yet keeping them in his line of vision the entire time. When he finally made it to the bar he curtly ordered another drink, practically growling it to the bartender. The bartender walked away with a mumbled curse, leaving Kevin to his dark thoughts. As he waited for his drink he felt someone approach him from behind and he turned around, ready to rip into the idiot that dared disturb him.

"Nash." Mark said darkly as Kevin cursed his luck.

"Calaway. We really must stop meeting like this, or someone might think that you have a thing for me." As Kevin talked he seen that Glen had seen them talking and was glaring daggers at him. A new plan formed in his mind, putting a smile on his face that he quickly hid as Mark turned and looked at him.

Mark snorted but stood next to him at the bar as he waved the bartender over. The man set Kevin's drink down with a heavy 'thud', spilling half the contents of the glass onto the bar. Kevin growled as Mark smirked at him before gifting the bartender with a friendly, yet somewhat sensual smile as he ordered his own drink. As the man hurried off to get Mark's drink it was Kevin's turn to snort.

"What?" Mark demanded as he turned his attention back to Kevin.

"Nothing. Just noticing how good youare at manipulating people." He said off handedly. "Tell me something though Calaway, how's your lover?" Kevin studied his nails boredly, knowing that he'd struck a nerve by the way Mark stiffened.

"Why?" The word was growled, letting everyone within a three foot radius know that something bad was about to happen.

"Heard through the grapevine that he's been little more than a walking corpse. Yet here tonight he's seducing that pretty little blonde over there." Kevin discreetly pointed over to where Glen and the woman were wound tightly around one another, ignoring the increasing volume of Mark's growl. "I always thought he preferred red heads." He downed the rest of his drink and pushed away from the bar, only to pin Mark to it as he whispered in his ear. "I know I do."

Kevin then licked Mark's ear, feeling him shiver from the contact. He then moved away and left, laughing to himself as he seen Glen working his way over to him, sans the blonde. He worked his way to the bathroom and waited for Glen to catch up with him. When Glen finally slammed into the bathroom, Kevin shut the door and locked it then pressed Glen up against it. He smiled as Glen fought against him, this was going to go so much better than last time.

"Calm down Jacobs." Kevin hissed as he buried his head in Glen's neck.

"Let me go." He said as he stilled.

"Nope. I've missed you." Kevin then nipped the hallow of his throat, reveling in the groan that sounded as if it was torn from Glen. "Miss me?"

"No." He ground out as he tried to push Kevin away.

"Then why were you watching me? And why did you follow me in here?"

"To tell you to leave Mark alone." He growled as Kevin's hands wandered down to his groin.

"Why, are you jealous?"

"No. Just leave my friend alone." Glen tried to fight the sensation of Kevin's hand rubbing against him, but it soon started to cloud his mind.

"And if I don't?" Kevin asked as he unzipped Glen's pants and took him in hand.

"Then I'm going to kick your ass." He shuddered as Kevin started to stroke him roughly.

"Really?" Kevin stopped what he was doing and spun Glen around, penetrating him and pinning him against the door. "Then I'll just have to make your ass mine, won't I?" He ground out as he concentrated on keeping Glen pinned against the door.

Glen tried to push away, to make him stop. But it was just like the last time, Kevin was just a bit stronger and soon the pain from his thrusts weakened him. He felt his legs start to give way and hated that he couldn't stop this. To add insult to the pain, Kevin reached around and started to pull him just as hard as he thrusting into him. He could tell when Kevin got close, his hand was tightening around his shaft and with a pained cry Glen spurted his seed over Kevin's hand and the door. A minute later Kevin came, biting into his shoulder and thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. The pain from it overwhelmed Glen and he passed out, falling limply against the door.

Kevin opened his eyes and looked down at the unconscious man, grimacing at the amount of blood that covered his shaft. With a grunt of disgust he pulled out and walked over to sink. He cleaned himself off then looked back over at Glen, whom had slid down to the floor. With a wicked grin he rolled him over and started to stroke him as he thought about the fight that Glen had put up. Soon he felt himself spasming and watched as his cum splattered the fallen man's face and shirt. After his breathing returned to normal he made sure that he looked normal and unlocked the door.

He opened it a crack and looked out, no one was near so he opened the door and stepped out. He looked over towards his table and seen Scott talking to Shawn and Hunter. Figuring that he'd get a ride from them he headed out to the parking lot. As he reached the door of the bar he looked back and seen Mark heading towards the bathroom. He grinned as he slipped out the door imaging the look on Mark's face when he found Glen on the floor.

* * *

Mark hadn't seen Glen head into the bathroom, so when he found Glen passed out on the floor he stopped dead. He was bleeding again, and there was what Mark thought was cum on his face and chest. He balled his fists and walked over to the sink, wetting down a towel. He turned around and headed back over to Glen. Kneeling down he started to wipe his face, hating the fact that once again Glen had been hurt and that he had been able to do nothing to stop it. He got Glen's face clean, but there was really nothing he could do about the shirt.

Mark then tried to wake him, but it was no use. He moved Glen so that if anyone walked into the bathroom they wouldn't hit him with the door. Out in the bar he called a couple of the guys over and said that Glen had drank too much and passed out. They helped move Glen from the bathroom to Mark's car. After he was loaded in, he thanked them and headed towards the hotel, his mind running around in circles. He knew that Kevin had to be behind this some how.

He looked over at the passenger seat and wondered how Glen let this happen. He'd been able to push him away when things got past his control. So why couldn't he do it to Kevin. What was there about the man that made Glen helpless? And what kept bringing Kevin back? As he pulled up in front of the hotel, Mark made a vow that he was going to get the bottom of this and that Kevin was going to pay for the pain that he inflicted on his friend.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I hereby disclaim that I own none of these guys, so please don't sue me Vince. You won't get much anyways. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed but flames will be laughed at and then used to light Kevin on fire. This is a SLASH story, meaning man on man loving. And if you're not down with that I have five words for ya "Sorry Bout Yer Damn Luck'. Consider yourself warned. _

Mark struggled to get Glen to his room, cursing Kevin with every step. He didn't need Glen's confession now about who was behind his injuries or why and it was just a matter of time before he got his hands around Kevin's throat. He finally reached the door and after unlocking it kicked it open then drug Glen through the portal. He made it over to the bed, breathing heavily. Just as he was about to lower Glen down to the bed he felt Glen's arm slide from around his neck. He looked over and seen that Glen had regained consciousness and was looking at him warily. He straightened, cracking his back and stared at Glen.

"You coulda woke up a little sooner you ass. You ain't no light weight." He said, hoping to ease the sudden tension that clogged the air. "Well guess I'll be leaving now." He said when Glen didn't move or speak.

Mark headed over to the door pressing his hand into the small of his back to dull the ache that decided to make itself known.

"Stay with me." Glen said as Mark put one foot in the doorway.

Mark stopped and turned around to face Glen, his face set in shock.

"What?" He breathed, his mind telling him that his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Stay with me, please?" Glen's voice sounded so lost that before Mark knew what he was doing he was across the room and had Glen in his arms.

"You sure?" He asked as he stared deep into Glen's eyes.

"Yeah."

Mark pressed his lips against Glen's, his hands resting easily on Glen's hips. He felt Glen stiffen and pulled away, not wanting to push him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

Mark didn't get any further, Glen crashed his lips down over Mark's, his hands tangling themselves in Mark's hair. As one they tumbled down on the bed where Glen took control of the situation. In a swift motion he ripped at Mark's shirt, scattering buttons everywhere in his need to feel Marks flesh against his own. He dug his nails into Mark's skin causing blood to well up in their wake and thrust his tongue in Mark's mouth when he gasped. Mark for his part was trying to control his senses, his body was yielding to Glen's demands as his mind screamed out in protest. When Glen moved down to his jeans Mark knew that he stop this before it got too far.

He grabbed Glen's hands and stilled them, stiffling his groan as Glen's blue eyes locked with his, burning with lust. He wanted this more than anything, but after finding Glen like he had he knew that this wasn't what Glen needed. He pushed Glen off of him then pulled him against his chest, pressing Glen's head down on his chest. Glen struggled but Mark held firm, talking lowly as he tried to get Glen to calm down.

"You don't want this." He said, steeling himself against the feel of Glen's warm breath against his chest.

"You think so?" Glen asked huskily as he pressed his erection into Mark's thigh.

"No." He ground out as he tightened his grip on Glen's wrist when he tried to move them down to Mark's own raging hard on. "Now go to sleep Glen." He commanded.

"You know you want this to happen." Glen ground against him and Mark had to close his eyes to keep his resolve, but he knew that he was close to breaking.

"Goodnight Glen."

Glen tried a few more times, but Mark stayed firm knowing that if he gave in now then he'd risk the chance of hurting Glen even more than he had been and that that would make him no better than Kevin. Even if it was what Glen thought he wanted at the moment. After about an hour Glen calmed down and drifted off to sleep, his body relaxing against Marks and his arms finding their way around Mark's waist. Mark placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and settled back into the pillows, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Mark carefully and silently climbed out of bed, hoping that Glen wouldn't wake until he had left. With a gentle sigh he pulled his ripped shirt around him as best he could and quietly headed out into the hallway, closing the door softly. His room wasn't too far down and he quickly darted down the deserted hallway, wanting to get in his room before anyone seen him. His wish was granted and he ducked into his room just as heard the sound of a door opening somewhere down the hall.

With a sigh he leaned against the door, his mind running in circles over the plan that he had concocted in his sleep. He pushed away from the door and rifled through his bag looking for a clean shirt. He caught sight of himself in the mirrored closet doors and sucked in a breath when he seen the eight long scratches that went from his chest to his abs. They were painful to the touch and only steeled his resolve to make Kevin pay for what he had done. With a growl he yanked a shirt over his head and grabbed the keys to his rental, slamming the door behind him as he stalked from his room.

As he stormed down the hall he didn't notice that Scott had stuck his head out to see what the noise was. With a shake of his head he closed the door and headed over to his bed on the couch where Hunter and Shawn said he could crash for the night. There was no way he was heading back to his own hotel, not with the look that promised an extremely painful death that he had seen on Mark's face. With a sigh he snuggled into a comfortable spot and closed his eyes, willing himself not to think of what was going to happen to Kevin.

The ride was mercifully short, although to Mark it was still an eternity too long. He wanted to break Kevin, to watch blood seep from the wounds that he was going to inflict by hand. To kill him would be too merciful and mercy was the last thing that Mark had in mind. He wanted to show to the bastard what it meant to hurt someone. He walked into the hotel and rang the bell on the front desk, his body vibrating with barely suppressed rage. He rang the bell on the desk and minute later a young brunette woman came out from the back, smiling warmly as she greeted him.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Kevin Nash's room."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't release that information." She said apologetically.

"Not even for his brother?" Mark tried as he fought to keep the desperation from his voice.

"Sorry, according to the general manager we can't give that out to anyone, safety reasons and all that."

"I understand. Thank you anyways."

Mark backed away from desk, his anger and frustration at being so close yet still so far from his target spiralling out of control. He started towards the door, intending to sit out in his car until he seen Kevin, but as he passed the dinning area he seen Kevin sitting at a table near the entrance. He stalked over to the table and slammed his hands down on the table, grinning darkly as Kevin jumped.

"Calaway, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kevin asked as he tried to regain his composer. "Let me guess, after our little 'exchange' last night you spent a sleepless night."

"I know what it was you that attacked Glen last night." Mark ground out even though a light blush crossed his face.

"Something happened to Jacobs?" Kevin asked innocently as he motioned for Mark to take a seat across from him.

"Dammit you know it did!" Mark practically yelled.

"Shhh, shesh Calaway, calm down or you're going to get us tossed outta here. Better yet, lets take this discussion back to my room." Kevin said slyly.

Without waiting to see if Mark would follow him he headed out of the dinning area, smiling to desk girl as he passed. He hit the button for the elevator and his smiled widened as he felt Mark standing besides him. His high from his attack on Glen had worn off already and he found himself getting excited as he pictured Mark submitting the way Glen had. Mark had fight and could withstand large amounts of pain. He promised to be a great fuck and Kevin was impotently fidgeting, his slacks already getting tight. The ride up was silent and Kevin used the time to study Marks profile from the corner of his eye.

Mark was shaking and his fists were balled at his side, telling Kevin exactly what his intentions were. The door shwooshed opened a minute later and Kevin walked out in the hall, his excitement making him hasty. He no sooner got the door open and into the room when Mark tackled him to the floor, his hands wrapping themselves around Kevin's throat. Mark's eyes were blazing with hate and Kevin felt himself harden in spite of it.

"Why Glen?!?!" Mark demanded as he increased the pressure on Kevin's windpipe.

"Why not?" Kevin gasped out as he reached up and started to pry Mark's fingers off one by one.

Mark didn't say anything, just started to swing on Kevin. One punch glanced off his chin while another connected fully with Kevin's mouth, busting his lips wide open. Kevin rolled over and pinned Marks' hands above his head then forcing his blood covered lips over Marks and thrusting his tongue deep into Mark's mouth. The more Mark struggled the more pressure Kevin used, loving the way Mark twisted below him. Finally his lungs burned for air and broke the kiss, pulling his head and staring into the hate filled green orbs.

"What's the matter Calaway, not used to being the bitch?" Kevin taunted. He laughed as Mark spit at him and leaned close to Mark's ear to whisper. "You trained Jacobs well. He _loved_ everything I did to him. You should have seen him panting and arching as I drove into him. I didn't even have to touch him for him to blow his wad all over the door of the bathroom. He's such a little slut. But you know that don't you."

"You fucking bastard." Mark hissed.

Mark bucked and dislodged Kevin then slammed his head down on the floor, the dull thud bringing a small smile to his face. He watched as Kevin winced in pain and bit his already bleeding lips. He wanted to hurt Kevin, but then another thought crossed his mind. Why hurt him when he could humble the big man. With a dark grin that would have made even the bravest man shudder he unzipped his jeans and started to stroke himself until he was hard. Then he forced his cock into Kevin's mouth an thrust as hard and fast as he could. He felt Kevin's hands on his sack and swallowed the groan that threatened to erupt as Kevin's tongue slid over his shaft and flicked at the tip. He fisted his hands in Kevins hair as he started to blow and pulled out, splashing Kevin's face with his seed.

As his chest heaved he got up from Kevin's chest and after tucking himself back into his pants left Kevin on the floor the way he had left Glen the night before. Covered in cum and bleeding. He then started to head down the hallway, his stomach rebelling over what he had just done. It sickened him, he had just orally raped another human being. He stumbled into the elevator and as it decended to the main floor he felt the urge to vomit. He tapped his foot impaitently, trying to ward off the feeling until he was outside.

Without looking around he dashed out the lobby and to his car where he bent over and emptied his stomach. Soon the heaving brought nothing up and he slowly straightened, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Shakily he climbed into his car and headed back to his hotel, feeling used instead of feeling satisfied like he thought he would.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I hereby disclaim that I own none of these guys, so please don't sue me Vince. You won't get much anyways. And TVL did you watch RAW last night? I was watching the Taker vs. JBL match online (I was bathing my son and missed it) And what was up with the Taker/Shawn stare down after the match? Maybe they read 'To Be Loved'. It was an awfully tender gaze that the Deadman leveled on the Heart Break Kid. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed but flames will be laughed at and then used to light Kevin on fire. This is a SLASH story, meaning man on man loving. And if you're not down with that I have five words for ya "Sorry Bout Yer Damn Luck'. Consider yourself warned. _

Glen woke sometime later and when he realized that Mark was no longer in bed with him he pulled the covers tight around him. The room was completely silent so if Mark had been in the shower Glen would had heard it. The realization that Mark had left without waking him made Glen feel empty and tears started to slid down his face, dropping onto the covers silently. All Glen wanted last night was to feel loved, to feel safe. But Mark had pushed him away, treating him like an errant child rather than the grown man he was.

"_Why wouldn't he push me away? He's smart, surely he sees how much of a fuck up I am. I can't even stop an attack from Kevin, let alone get my sorry ass back to my room by myself. Who in their right mind would want me around?_" Glen thought bitterly.

He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom not feeling as much pain as he had the first time Kevin raped him. After his shower he flipped through his phone book until he came to the number that he was looking for. With a deep sigh he picked up the phone and punched the numbers in, his finger hovering over the last digit as tears pricked his eyes again. He then growled and hit the last 2, listening to the sound of the ringing with baited breath. Four rings, Five rings. Glen was about to set the phone back on the base when it was picked up on the eighth ring.

"I want out." He said lowly. "No....I just want out.....fine I'll meet you in a while."

Glen slammed the receiver down and paced around his room, he had already made his decision and there was no way that it was going to be changed. He dropped down into a chair by the bed and stared blankly at the wall. His thoughts circling around Mark and Kevin. Tears started to fall again as he thought about the night before.

"Why Mark? Why?" He asked as he dropped his head into his hands.

As if answering him there was a knock on the door and slowly got to his feet, palming the tears from his eyes before opening the door. Standing on the other side was Mark, his face ashen and his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Glen ushered Mark in and shoved him down into the chair that he had just vacated. Then he rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and a cool washcloth. As Mark drank down the water thirstily Glen pressed the cloth against his head, worried how much paler than normal Mark looked.

"Thanks, can I stay here for awhile?" He asked when he handed the glass back to Glen.

"Sure, why?"

" I left my room key in my room." He mumbled quickly.

"Well that's not a good place for it if you're not in your room with it," Glen quipped before he could stop himself.

"I would've been if it weren't for you." Mark snapped his mouth shut, cursing himself for speaking before thinking.

"Me? What the hell did I have to do with it?" Glen demanded.

"Just forget it." Mark got back to his feet and started towards the door, but Glen grabbed his arm and forced him around then against the wall.

"Tell me."

"Forget it." Mark ground out as he turned his head to the side to avoid Glen's searching look.

Glen reached up and gripped Mark's chin, turning his head so that he looked him dead in the eye. Mark's hair was free and there were small wisps sticking to his face where he was sweating and as Glen watched Mark flicked his tongue out and moistened his lips. With a groan he pressed his lips against Mark's and gripped his shoulders. His tongued danced around Mark's and his fingers interlaced with Marks and he raised their hands above Mark's head pinning him to the wall. Feeling emboldened he nudged his knee between Mark's legs and pressed up lightly, swallowing the moan that tore itself from Mark's throat.

Glen then pulled back and caught his breath as Mark did the same, his eyes searching Glen's for something. Glen leaned back in and caught Mark's lips again as he pulled him away from the wall and walked backwards to the bed. When the edge of the bed bumped into his legs he turned and they tumbled down, Glen landing on top of Mark' their lips still connected. He moaned as Mark's hands danced across his chest, tweaking his nipples and raking lightly down his chest. He pressed his erection hard against Mark's and gently brushed hair from Mark's face. He broke the kiss and started to lick and suck on Mark's neck, bringing more moans from him.

He slipped his hands under Mark's shirt and started to push it up over his head, but stopped when he seen the raw red marks that he had left the night before. Tenderly he kissed each one, then laved them with his tongue. Mark's abs bunched under the onslaught and his hands fisted in the sheets. Glen's tongue delved into Mark's navel then trailed down to the waistband of his jeans. With his teeth he brought the zipper down and undone the button. The he slipped the material over Mark's hips and traced the outline of his hard member through the cotton of his boxers.

"Glen yer killing me." Mark ground out as he arched up and into Glen's mouth.

Glen set the pace, quick but gentle as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh. As the feelings increase Mark found himself wanting to pound into Glen's mouth until he blew. But as he threaded his hands in Glen's hair he remembered what he had done to Kevin and stopped, pulling Glen's mouth away from him with a small 'pop'. In his minds eye he seen himself forcing Glen to swallow his load and gagging him as he done to Kevin and it sickened him.

"What?" Glen asked as he ran his finger lightly up Mark's shaft.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said truthfully as he gently pushed Glen away.

Quietly he redressed and headed to the door, turning and looking at Glen before he crossed the threshold. The image of him sitting on the bed staring at him confused and hurt burned into his mind. Mark knew that he had to do this, he would rather hurt Glen this way than rape him because he couldn't control himself. He dropped his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him softly. On the bed Glen sat staring at the spot where Mark had stood just moments ago.

Tears started again and he curled up in the spot where Mark had laid just scant minutes ago, his scent wafting up into his nostrils and making the tears come faster and harder. He heard the door open again but didn't move from his spot, he didn't care who it was and he dimly hoped it was a thief and that they would kill him. Arms wrapped around his waist and lips ghosted across the back of his neck.

"Dammit, I can't walk away from you." Mark breathed against his neck.

Glen felt his pants being drug down and the tip of Mark's cock pressed against his entrance. He stiffened, thinking that Mark was just going to thrust in. But he relaxed as he felt something cold being smeared over his opening. The the pressure started and after a mintue Mark was sunk deep within him. Mark stilled and waited for Glen to get used to feeling before he started to move. The pace was slow and Glen arched against Mark taking him deeper than he had been and moaning as Mark reached around and gripped his length, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Glen felt the muscles in his stomach tightening and knew that he was close. He felt Mark pull out and gasped at the sudden loss of contact, only to moan as Mark pressed him onto his back and sink back into him.

"I want to watch you as you cum." Mark said huskily as he licked Glen's ear.

He wrapped his hand back around Glen's shaft and started to stroke him again, this time alittle faster as he thrust deep into him. With a loud cry Glen covered Mark's hand and both their stomachs with his essence. He heard Mark's indrawn breath and started meeting his thrusts, arching up off the bed as the pace increased. Soon Mark let go and Glen felt Mark fill him near to bursting. As his breathing slowed Mark pulled out and curled up around Glen, resting his head on Glen's shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked as held Glen close.

"No." Glen said with a smile.

"Good." Mark yawned and within minutes he was asleep, snoring lightly in Glen's ear.

Glen wiggled out of Marks' arms and pulled the sheet over him then climbed back next to him, brushing his hair from his face tenderly. His heart soared as Mark smiled in his sleep and mumbled his name. With small laugh Glen pressed a kiss to Mark's forehead and slipped out of bed, dressing quickly as he realized what time it was. Before he rushed from the room he penned a quick letter and left in on the pillow by Mark's head, hoping that he'd be back before Mark woke. Silently he left the room and hurried down to the end of the hall, knocking on the door and shifting from foot to foot. When it opened Glen stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I hereby disclaim that I own none of these guys, so please don't sue me Vince. You won't get much anyways, maybe fifty cents if you're lucky. lol **WARNING: The end of this chapter is descriptive and violent, and not for anyone under the age of 17. I can't stop you from reading, but I can advise against it**. That being said, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed but flames will be laughed at. This is a SLASH story, meaning man on man loving. And if you're not down with that I have five words for ya "Sorry Bout Yer Damn Luck'. Consider yourself warned. _

Mark was lying awake watching Glen sleep. Glen shifted and pressed his face into the hallow of Mark's throat and let out a little sigh,sending shivers down Mark's back. For the past week and a half Glen had been acting strange, going places without telling him, disappearing for hours on end and not coming back to the room until late. Even though they had seemed to fall into a peaceful rhythm that mimicked a relationship Mark wasn't so dense that he believed they were in one. He tightened his grip and pressed a kiss to Glen's forehead, trying to set his mind at ease.

"What's the matter?" Glen's voice was low and it startled Mark slightly.

"Whaddya mean?"

"You're worried about something." Glen pulled back alittle, staring deep into Mark's eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Because you have this little wrinkle right...here." Glen poked a furrow right above the bridge of Mark's nose and grinned.

"Doesn't mean that I'm worried." Mark scoffed as he batted Glen's hand away, trying to hide the fact from Glen that he was right.

"Mmm, so what were you thinking about?" Glen practically purred as he pressed against Mark.

"Not what's going through your mind right now." Mark laughed as he felt Glen's cock nudge his thigh.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty _solid_ to me." He snickered as he reached down and ran his hand over Mark.

"Enough. We need sleep." Mark said gruffly as he pinned Glen's hands to his chest.

"Awe, you're no fun."

"Trust me, if I didn't have that meeting with Vince in the morning I would do every wicked thing you want me to do to you."

"Promise?" The hopeful sound in his voice making Mark smile.

"Yes, you little nympho." Mark laughed, feeling some of his worry melt away. "Now git some damned sleep."

"Fine." Glen sighed and put his head down on Mark's shoulder as he tossed his arm across Mark's waist. "Night."

"Night Glen."

After shifting around alittle bit Glen finally fell back asleep and Mark once again found himself watching Glen as his chest rose and fell softly. Soon though the continual rhythm lulled Mark into a light sleeping state. As he snoozed he curled into Glen, mumbling 'I love you' against his neck. A couple of hours later Glen gently shook him awake, smiling as Mark looked at him blinkingly.

"Morning."

"Mmm, morning." Mark yawned and stretched his arms over his head, popping his shoulders and back at the same time.

"Get up or you're going to be late for your meeting."

"Shit!"

Mark practically leaped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. After about ten minutes he rushed back out and rifled through his bag for some clean clothes. He pulled his shoes on as he started towards the door, his mind not registering the fact that Glen was following behind him snickering. Thankfully Vince's room was at the end of the hallway, so he didn't have too far to go. To be on the safe side though he sped up his gait and within minutes stood out side the door panting slightly. Glen sidled up next to him and knocked on the door, straightening his shirt as they sound of footsteps sounded from the other side and Mark blinked in surprise as Vince greeted them in a fluffy white bathrobe.

"Gentlemen, come on in." Vince moved to the side and motioned for them to come in. "Jacobs, nice of you to be on hand for this." The comment made Mark look at Glen suspiciously as they took seats in two of the three overstuffed chairs in the room.

"With all due respect Mr. McMahon, what's the reason behind this?"

"It's simple really, we want to go in a different direction with The Undertaker."

"Why? You've already made him darker. What else can you do to him?"

"Family." Vince stated simply as he took a seat in the last chair.

"Family? I'm sorry Vince but I'm not quite following you here."

"Yes, family. A brother to be exact."

"So you're going to water him down? Make him family oriented?" Mark was confused, Undertaker was supposed to be the embodiment of evil, how can he be truly evil if he had to look out for a 'brother'?

"Hell no! The Undertaker is one of the best tweeners that we've got. He's feared, respected, and draws a huge pop from the crowd whether he's face or heel."

"Then where are you heading with this?"

"Right now all that creative has figured out is that he'll be your half-brother and that something horrible happened in the past to separate you two."

"A half-brother?" Mark said haltingly.

"Yes, creative is thinking that it'll make for an interesting sibling feud."

"Is the father going to be revealed? I mean it would make it more real for the fans. And what about a back story?"

"Well your 'brothers' father is Percy. Creative that that would make for a better angle, but the back story is still in the works."

"Percy? You've got to be kidding me, right?" Mark laughed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?"

"No sir." Mark said as he looked down. "So who's the sorry sonvabitch that has to play Percy's son?"

"Undertaker let me present to you your brother....Kane!" Vince said as he motioned to Glen.

"What?" Mark choked out as he turned his head to the side to stare at Glen.

"Glen accepted the role. Actually I had to beg him to take the role. Seems he was thinking about leaving the company." Vince muttered as he thought about the confrontation that had taken place over a week ago.

_Flash Back_

_Vince had been relaxing on the bed in his room when the phone rang. Gruffly he picked up, wondering what idiot was interrupting his personal time._

_"Hello?"_

_"I want out." It took him a minute to figure out who it was, but it finally clicked and he growled mentally._

_"Is it a pay raise you're looking for?" Vince demanded._

_"No." Was the soft reply._

_"More exposure?" He tried._

_"I just want out."_

_"Listen, why don't you come down to my room in a bit and we'll talk about this more in depth. I really don't want to lose you Jacobs, you're one of the better guys on the roster."_

_"Fine, I'll meet you in a while."_

_The line went dead and Vince looked at the receiver, wondering what had gotten into the young man. He was hard worker, never complained too much about the story lines he had. He even made the best of a throw away gimmick. Vince winced as he thought about the angles that Glen had to do as Issac Yankem, he shown resilience and had even added an extra dimension to the flat character. He had thought that Glen would do the Diesel character proud, he was a powerhouse like Nash and seemed to have a good grasp on the character._

_However the fan reaction was luke warm at best. They weren't stupid and Vince knew that, but Glen deserved a better character than a lunatic dentist. That and he really hated the entrance theme. But after the confrontation in the ring between Nash and Glen it seemed like Glen was walking down a darker, more destructive path. His moments in the ring as Diesel were riddled with stiff shots and underhanded techniques. Before he knew it there was a knock on the door and startled he headed over and peeked out the peephole before opening the door._

_Glen hadn't said anything as he entered and Vince quietly shut the door staring at Glen curiously. He was flushed about the face and seemed to have been sweating, his hair was sticking to his face and his lips looked alittle swollen. Vince shook his head and headed over to the chairs that he always insisted be in his room._

_"Mr. Jacobs, what can I do for you today?"_

_"I want out Vince. I'm done." He said simply, his eyes on the floor. "I'm tired of all of this." The last part was said quietly and it made Vince think that Glen was referring to something else._

_"Tired of what, the Diesel gimmick?" Vince asked, trying to get some more information out of him._

_"Just release me Vince. Do yourself and the company a favor and let me go."_

_"Give me a good reason."_

_"Because I want out."_

_"Are you having trouble with some of the other talent?"_

_"No."_

_"Are into drugs? Heavy drinking?"_

_"No."_

_"Then I'm sorry but I can't release you without a damned good reason." Vince watched as Glen's shoulders slumped and softened somewhat. "How about some time away from the ring, maybe some behind the scenes work?"_

_"If that's what you think is best sir." Glen replied automatically, his voice barely above a whisper._

_Vince looked around for a moment, trying to come up with something that would appease the young man. In his perusal of the room his eyes landed on the manila folder that creative had sent him the day before. They wanted to add something to The Undertaker's background, a half sibling spawned by Bearer. Vince thought that it was a good idea. After all the idea had been addressed after he made a remark to one of the writers about how they fought like brothers outside of the ring. He just never thought that creative would run with it. But they had and that brought to light another problem, who to get to play opposite of Mark. _

_They would have to find someone willing to step toe to toe with the big man and do so without blinking. The whole angle hadn't been planned out yet, so Vince wasn't sure about the circumstances of the entire thing, but he knew that he needed someone on par with Mark; not only talent wise but also size wise. A smile crossed Vince's face as he turned back to Glen._

_"Mr. Jacobs I think I have the perfect thing for you."_

_"What's that Mr. McMahon?"_

_"I have a new gimmick that is in the works. I want you to take up the part."_

_"I don't think..."_

_"Glen, listen. It'll be awhile before it hits the ring. And I'm willing to let you have a hand in the creation of the gimmick." Vince said as he got up and grabbed the folder, handing it to Glen before taking his seat again. "So what do you say?"_

_"Can I think on it?"_

_"Of course. Just let me know when you decide."_

_Vince stood up and shook Glen's hand as he got to his feet. They walked to the door and Vince had the feeling deep down that Glen would except. Atleast he hoped that Glen would._

_End Flashback _

"Is that all Mr. McMahon?" Mark asked as he stood, looking at the chairman oddly.

"What? Oh yes, yes that's it." Vince said snapping back to reality.

Mark stood up and headed to the door, Glen following on his heels. Out in the hallway he turned and looked at Glen, his mouth set in a hard line.

"You couldn't tell me? You had to make me wait until now to find out about that." He blustered loudly as he swung his arms around in circles. "Is that what you've been doing? The reason that you've been coming back late to the room? Hmm? What in the hell is so secretive about this that you can't tell me?"

"What did you want me to say Mark? That I wanted to leave so that I didn't drag you down with me?" Glen yelled back, confused as to why Mark was angry with him. "Do you want to hear that Vince had to practically bribe me to stay? Because it's the damned truth. I wanted to leave, all because of you!"

Glen's chest was heaving as he watched Mark stumble back as if he had been punched in the jaw. They stood staring at one another, watching to see who was going to make the first move. Mark's eyes were distant and his mouth was moving wordlessly. He shook his head and locked eyes with Glen, unflinching as Glen moved forwards. Soon the two were standing inches apart, their noses barely touching. Glen's eyes softened as his hand came up and pushed some stray hair from Mark's face. Mark shivered from the contact and pressed his head against Glen's hand.

"But I stayed....because of you." Glen said softly as he backed off and headed back to the room, leaving Mark alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

* * *

Silently a door closed as Glen walked past. Kevin leaned against the door, his heart hammering in his chest. He had watched the entire confrontation between the two, hoping that one of them would have swung.

"Damned bleeding heart pansies." Kevin mumbled as he walked over to the bed and dropped down on the edge.

As he thought about it though the more he seen potential in the situation. Mark seemed to care deeply for Glen, but did he care deeply enough to sacrifice himself to keep Glen safe. A plan formed in Kevin's mind and a smile crept onto his face. He walked back over to the door and cracked it open, Mark was still standing in the hallway; a far away look on his face. The smile widened as Mark started to move slowly towards his own door. When he was abreast with Kevin's door Kevin reached out and yanked him in the door, covering Mark's mouth with his hand and pressing Mark against the wall. As Mark stilled his eyes blazed with hate and Kevin laughed.

"What's the matter Mark? You didn't think that you 'banished' me with that little encounter did you?" Kevin taunted as he leaned close and licked Mark's ear. "Awe you did, didn't you? That's cute but trust me Mark, there is no way to get rid of me. See you have one thing that I want. And I'm never denied anything that I want. Do you know what that thing is Mark?" Kevin watched as Mark nodded his head. "So you do know that I want Glen." Mark then became violent, struggling and finally biting down on Kevin's hand.

Kevin stumbled back and Mark speared him to the floor, aiming punch after punch for Kevin's face. As Kevin blocked as many as he could he knew that he had found the chink in Mark's armor. And he planned to use it to it's fullest advantage.

"Yer going to leave Glen alone." Mark panted out between punches.

"No, what I'm going to do is fuck him like the little slut he is." Kevin growled as he grabbed ahold of Mark's hair and flung him sideways then covered him, using his hold in Mark's hair to hold the big man down.

"You sombitch, yer going to leave him alone." Mark hissed as he tried to free himself from Kevin's grasp.

"No, I'm going to make him scream as I plow him repeatedly." Kevin whispered in Mark's ear. "Then I'm going to force him to swallow every drop. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll still be able to please you when I'm done. What's this? Is this turning you on?" Kevin asked as reached down and fondled Mark. "Maybe I'm calling the wrong person the slut." Mark squirmed, trying to get away; ashamed that Kevin was able to get him hard with what he was saying. "Are you a slut Mark? Do you want me to fuck you like the dirty whore you are?" Kevin pressed hard against Mark, licking at Mark's throat.

Mark continued to fight to get free, but Kevin's hold on his hair kept him firmly planted. He felt Kevin's hand slip into his pants and grip his shaft. He bit his lip to keep the moan in that wanted to escape as Kevin started to slide his hand up and down slowly, his thumb flicking lightly over the head. Mark's mind was screaming at him to resist but his body was responding to Kevin's touches. Steadily the strokes became rougher and Mark felt the end nearing, one last flick of Kevin's thumb and Mark roared his release. His body spasmed and his back arched up from the floor as he spewed his load over Kevin's hand.

His body was still jerking in the aftermath when Kevin ripped Mark's pants the rest of the way down and drove into him, pulling a moan from Mark. Kevin stayed still as he watched the realization of what was going on hit Mark.

"Nash you have two seconds to...."

"You're in no position to demand anything here Mark." Kevin said, accentuating his words by thrusting quickly into Mark. "But let me let you in on a little secret, either I fuck you now or I stop and fuck Glen later. And trust me, he'll be getting the raw end of the deal. I'm sure you know well how hard it is to control yourself when you're made to wait to get off. All that anger and frustration building up, looking for an outlet. So what will it be, here and now for you, or later and a hell of a lot harder for Glen?" Kevin asked as he reached down and started to fondle Mark again. Kevin knew Mark had made up his mind when his shoulders slumped and he screwed his eyes shut as tight as he could. "I knew you were a dirty whore."

Kevin then started to thrust wildly into Mark stroking his cock in time with the thrusts. Kevin felt himself getting ready to blow and pulled out so that just the head was inside of Mark. Mark opened his eyes and looked at Kevin irritatedly.

"Are you done?" He demanded.

"Of course not. I just want to watch you cum before I fill you." Kevin said huskily as he lightly ran his hand over Mark's balls then brought his hand back up to the head.

Mark couldn't stop the groan as Kevin repeated the movement, groaning even louder as Kevin thrust slowly into him. Kevin kept the slow and gentle rhythm up, watching Mark's face as he drew nearer completion. Soon Mark's head was thrashing from side to side and he covered Kevin's hand and his stomach with his seed. By that time Kevin had had enough and started to pound back into Mark, bringing his back up from the floor with his thrusts. His mind went into overdrive and Kevin came hard as he drove into Mark one last time. He felt something warm splash against him and looked down, his eyes widening as he realized that Mark had came a third time.

"Enjoyed that did you?" He smirked as he pulled out and fell back onto his back.

"Fuck you." Mark spat as he sat up slowly, grimacing as pain shot through him. "Yer going to leave Glen alone now right?" He questioned as he used one of Kevin's shirts to wipe himself down.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how _cooperative_ you are." Kevin retorted as he pulled himself back into a sitting position.

"Listen here Nash, it's over now. You come near me or Glen again and I will kill you. You've had yer fun, now leave us the hell alone." Mark growled as he got to his feet and pulled his pants back on. He headed towards the door, turning around and growling at Kevin, "And that's not a threat, or a promise. It's a fucking guarantee." With that Mark left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Wrong Calaway, it's only the beginning." Kevin laughed as he pulled himself into bed and passed out in the middle, completely drained of all energy.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: This is a SLASH story, meaning man on man loving. And if you're not down with that I have five words for ya "Sorry Bout Yer Damn Luck'. Consider yourself warned._

_Kevin Muse: Is she gone?_

_DK: Who?_

_Kevin Muse: That Vampire Chick with the sharp pointy things that wants to do damage to me._

_DK: Nope, TVL is still here. _

_Kevin Muse: heh, see ya later (disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_

_DK: Musi. (shakes head) Well anyways, here we go; reviews are welcome, same for constructive criticism. BUT flames will be sent to Walmart home office and used to set the fool on fire that deemed it time to play Christmas music already._

Scott looked on worried as Kevin walked down the hall of the arena talking to himself. He had kept his mouth shut, not wanting to push Kevin over the line he seemed to be teetering on between insanity and normalcy but it was getting hard to stay quiet. Scott wondered what had gotten into Kevin, he had never been like this before so the new attitude was baffling.

He seemed to be almost possessed, and Scott was certain that he had been stalking the kid playing Diesel. There were times that Kevin was no where to be found, and even some missed spots. However when Scott asked Kevin about it Kevin would blow him off, saying that he was training or something. The bad thing was that Bischoff had started to notice and wanted answers.

Quietly he followed Kevin to his locker room, standing outside the door with his ear pressed lightly against it. There was no sound coming from the room and Scott wondered if Kevin had somehow known that he had been followed. A minute later the sound of running water filtered dully through the door and cautiously Scott pushed the door open, wincing at the loud creak. He peeked in but didn't see Kevin in the main room. Slowly he tiptoed in, trying to stay as quiet as he could.

"Hello Scott." Kevin said from behind him, making Scott jump.

"K-kev, I-I thought that you were in the shower." Scott said as his heart started to beat rapidly, the low light in the room casting shadows across Kevin's face.

"So it would seem." Kevin shut the door and advanced on Scott, looking his friend in the eye. "What's on your mind Scott?" Kevin practically purred as he circled around Scott.

"I'm worried about you Kev." Scott said as he took a deep breath.

"Scotty, you shouldn't be worried about me. You should be worried about them." The words were said softly and Kevin started into the bathroom, the steam swallowing him.

"Who?!?" Scott cried, but no answer came from the depths of the steam. "Who should I be worried about? Kev? Kev? KEV?"

When no answer of any kind came from the bathroom Scott walked in, only to find that Kevin wasn't in there. He looked around confused, until he seen the door towards the back of the room. He walked through the steam and looked out into the back hallway, but Kevin was nowhere to be seen. With a small growl Scott headed back through the bathroom and through the locker room, slamming the door open and storming down to his own locker room. He had just finished his shower and was pulling his shirt on when Bischoff came storming into the room

"Where's Nash?" He demanded.

"I couldn't tell you, I haven't seen him since just after his match." He said truthfully as he sat down to put his shoes on.

"Dammit you find him and drag his ass to my office. I need to have a few words with him."

"But sir...."

"No excuses. Now go."

"Yes sir." Scott mumbled as Bischoff turned and left the room.

While Scott didn't know where Kevin was he had an idea about who did. He dug through his bag and pulled out his rarely used cell phone. With a small growl about the situation that he'd been put in, he scrolled though his contacts. Towards the bottom of his list was the one man that always seemed to know where Kevin was not matter what.

As the phone rang Scott drummed his fingers on the nightstand, wondering what he was going to do if Kevin was no where to be found.

* * *

Glen watched Mark as he used the weight bench, his pulse racing and his mouth dry at the sight on his muscles leaping and bulging with very rep. For the past few days Mark had been spending more of his time in the gym and the rest was spent in the hotel room flipping channels listlessly. There had been no intimate contact between them since the night before the meeting with Vince. That in itself confused Glen, Mark was always up for some sort of 'fun' but it almost like Mark was purposely holding back. The look was there, as was the raging hard ons, but Mark never acted on them.

Glen had tried to push pass the glass wall that Mark had erected but he never got anything more than kissing and heavy petting. And it was beginning to get to him. That morning he had masturbated for the first time in a long time, and he had thought he had forgotten how to go about it. As he continued to watch Mark lift he wondered if Mark was doing this because he was mad at him for not telling him about the change in 'Taker's story line

"_Maybe if I ask for his help with the character he'll stop being mad at me._" Glen thought as he watched Mark get up from the bench.

Mark grabbed his towel and draped it across his neck, wiping his face on one end as he walked over to where Glen was sitting working on his character. He dropped down into the chair across from Glen and watched quietly as Glen wrote a couple of things down. He had seen Glen watching him, and there was no mistaking the naked lust on Glen's face.

Just looking at Glen now, withhis hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his sleeveless work shirt on Mark felt himself stiffen. He had decided to stay celibate with Glen until he was sure that Kevin was out of the picture for good, but he was finding it hard to do and it had only been four days. Mark stifled a moan as Glen flicked his tongue out to moisten his lips as he scribbled something else down.

"Hey Mark, can I ask you something?" Glen asked as he raised his eyes to look at him.

"Sure, what?"

"I'm not too sure about how I want Kane to act, I mean you're tall, dark and scary. Should he be the opposite?"

"Nah, I'm thinking he should be just as 'scary' as you say as Taker. Maybe crazy too." Mark said combing his fingers through his short beard. "Yep, definitely crazy. That would make for some good match-ups."

"Percy thinks that he should be mute. That way the fans won't link Kane to Diesel or Yankem, but I'm not too sure, what do you think?"

"Yankem" Mark snickered before answering. "Maybe, but why would Kane be mute? Childhood trauma?"

"Fire." Glen said simply as he wrote down what Mark had said.

"Fire?"

"Yup. We came up with a fire that destroyed Taker's childhood home, killing his mother and father and supposedly his brother. But that's as far was we got."

"Sounds promising."

"Yea, but writers block is a bitch."

Mark snorted and got to his feet, whipping the towel from around his neck and flinging it at Glen. It connected with Glen's face and Mark laughed as Glen fell backwards as he tried to get it off. When Glen didn't pop back up right away Mark got worried and walked around to his side of the table, only to be drug down the floor.

"What th-" Mark didn't get any further.

Glen pressed his lips against Mark's and splayed his hands over Mark's chest, one hand working it's way into his hair and the other into his sweats. Mark's need for release overpowered his resolve and he moaned as Glen's hand engulfed him. He brought his hands up and tangled them in Glen's hair as he dominated Glen's tongue with his own.

Glen stroked Mark's shaft a couple of times before he pulled away from Mark. Mark growled and moved towards Glen, but stopped when Glen shoved the towel in his mouth. Before he could removed the piece of terry clothGlen whisked his sweats down and took as much as he could of Mark's cock into his mouth. He bobbed shallowly a couple of times before going down to the base then going slowly back to the head, blowing lightly across it before going back down again.

Mark moaned loudly into the fabric and understood quickly why Glen put it there. He threaded his hands back in Glen's hair and held on for dear life as Glen deep throated him fast and hard, the head hitting the back of Glen's throat repeatedly. Within minutes Mark was arching up from floor as he shot stream after stream down Glen's throat.

He let out a sigh and watched dazed as Glen pulled back and licked his lips to remove the excess that had leaked from the corners. With a smile Glen placed a light kiss to Mark's lips and then got to his feet. He gathered his things and left the gym area, Mark following behind quickly intending on relasing the rest of his pent up frustration.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I don't own them, wish I did tho. Loves to you all and Enjoy!_

Glen lay panting besides Mark, his hair plastered to his face and his chest littered with bite marks. Since the day at the gym it took very little to get Mark in bed. In fact most of the time it was Mark dragging Glen to bed, not that Glen minded. Mark rolled so that he was looking down at Glen and gently moved the hair from his face, kissing him lightly. He then interlaced his fingers with Glens and just stared, his eyes tracking a drop of sweat as it worked it's way down his neck to pool on his chest.

"What?" Glen asked quietly.

"Nothing." Mark smiled as he kissed him again. "Just looking."

"Hmm." Glen sat up, running his hand through his hair to try and tame the tangles, but gave up when his fingers got stuck.

"Where ya going?" Mark asked as Glen got up from the bed, pulling on his boxers and heading towards the table on the other side of the room.

"I have some work to get done."

"Dontcha think ya better put a shirt on?"

"I had one until you tossed somewhere over there." Glen said as he sat down and pulled his folder over and flipped through it.

Glen started reading over the progress that he, Mark and Percy had gotten done. All in all it looked like a good gimmick, but it didn't mean that the fans would react positively to it. As his eyes roamed over the paper his thoughts swirled rapidly through his mind. Kevin hadn't been heard or seen for almost two weeks, and Glen was hoping that he had moved on. He wanted to explore this thing with Mark without worrying about whether or not Kevin was around the corner ready to strike. The whole thing boggled Glen's mind. What was it that Kevin wanted?

"Writers block?" Mark questioned from the bed.

"Hmm...oh yeah."

"I can help ya through that ya know."

"We just spent two hours in bed." Glen said looking over at him with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Mark smirked as he kicked the covers off of him and laid his hand on his abdomen. "You know ya wanna join me."

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm going to have to decline."

"Awe come on...the bed's nice and soft." Mark said conjolingly.

"Mark, we have to get this finished soon. Besides we still need to pick a time for Kane to debut."

"Alright, fine. At least come sit on the bed with me. I'm too tired to get up."

With a sigh Glen picked up the folder and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge by Mark's head. He handed Mark a pen and they both started skimming over the paper work. Soon exhaustion won out and they both drifted off into a deep sleep. Mark's head laying on Glen's leg while Glen's hand rested lightly on his head, a smile stretching both their lips.

* * *

Across town though Scott was not smiling, in fact he was down right worried about the where abouts of Kevin. Ever since his match and the run in in his locker room Kevin had been MIA. Shawn hadn't even known where he was. Warning bells were ringing in Scott's mind and he knew that he had to do something or else he was afraid that something terrible was going to happen. He paced his hotel room, debating on whether or not to warn Mark and Glen. In the end he rejected the idea, it wasn't as if they would believe him anyways.

Scott grew more agitated as the day wore on. He continued to call Kevin's cell, but just like all the other times there was no answer. With a growl he picked the phone up again only this time he threw it against the wall, watching angrily as it bounced off and landed somewhere under the bed. He grabbed his coat, bent on scouring the city until he found his wayward friend. Then he planned on beating the holy hell out of him. He turned the door knob and yanked the door open, only to find Shawn and Hunter standing in the doorway, Shawn's fist raised as if he was about to knock. They blinked at each other for a minute before Scott spoke.

"Tell me you found Kev?" He said almost pleadingly.

"Nope, haven't seen hide nor hair of him." Hunter said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We just came over to see if you wanted to join us for dinner."

"I would, but I have to find Kevin. He's gone off the deep end. I haven't seen him since last week." Scott said as his shoulders slumped.

"Awe come on Scotty, Kev's big boy. He's fine. Let's go get something to eat." Hunter pressed. "Besides who knows maybe we'll run across him while we're out."

Hunter did have a point and Scott nodded, checking his pocket to make sure that he had a key. They walked down to the lobby talking quietly amongst themselves. While Scott was glad for the distraction he still felt that something big was about to happen, he only hoped that it wasn't something bad looming before them. The feeling didn't dissipate as they walked, and once again he found himself wondering if he should warn Mark and Glen.

Even though Shawn was keeping up the bulk of the conversation he watched Scott sorrowfully. It was clear that Scott was extremely worried, more worried than a friend should be. He had an idea as to why Scott was soo involved in this, but without any hard evidence he did know if he was they headed out to the parking lot Shawn made the decision to get as much information out of Scott as he could. As Hunter and Scott fought good naturedly over who was riding shot gun, Shawn smiled. He planned on digging as much as he could without Scott being any the wiser.

* * *

Kevin sat in front of the small monitor, watching Mark and Glen in their hotel room. At that moment, they were sleeping and Kevin could see how both men relied on the other for safety. With a bitter laugh he got up and stretched his muscles. His plan had undergone a drastic change. Before he just wanted to dominate Glen, thus dominating himself in a way. Then he wanted to make Mark bend to his will, using Glen as the leverage. But as he watched them he started thinking about something completely different. He wanted to mentally destroy the impostor, to watch him squirm as the one person he trusted above everyone else assaulted him.

With a groan he remembered how Mark laid quietly and let him fuck him to save Glen from a brutal assault. With a sick grin he thought about using the bond between them to his advantage. He planned on first abducting Glen and leaving him tied up on the bed for Mark to find. But before he could untie him Kevin would reveal himself, taunting Mark with his darker side that he had shown when Kevin had his way with him. He would secure Mark in some way to a chair and make him watch as he raped Glen again and again until Mark couldn't contain himself.

Then he would release Mark from the chair and lead him over to Glen. Thinking that if Mark had gotten hard from just listening to him talk about what he was going to do to Glen, then actually watching would override his sense of right and wrong and he too would force himself upon his friend. And if that didn't work then he would just bargain with him again, saying that if he wanted Glen to be safe then he would lay back down for him.

Making a strong man like Mark bow down to him made him stiffen, even more so than the image of Glen fighting against him. After all once a bitch always a bitch. Kevin continued to stalk around his room, his nerves frayed beyond repair as his eyes darted back to the t.v. They had changed position and now Mark was stretched out on top of Glen, his face pressed into the crook of Glen's neck.

He settled back down into his chair and watched for a little while more, his fingers steepled. Even though he wanted to strike now, he knew that it was too early. They needed to become a little more dependent on each other for his plan to work. The more Glen trusted Mark the worse it would hurt when Mark raped him, and the worse psychological damage it would do to him. From the way they acted towards each other now, Kevin estimated another three weeks before he could strike.

His body demanded release right then unfortunately, and with a slight growl he dressed and left his room. Intending on finding some quick piece of ass that would appease him for the time being. He just hoped that he could continue that so that he didn't jump the gun. If everything went according to plan, then not only would Glen suffer from the attack, then Mark would too. He was so far lost to his madness that he didn't realize that he plotting the ruination of two innocent people for his own amusement. Even worse, even if he did think about it, he wouldn't have been able to come up with an answer as to why he wanted to do it.

All that he knew was that he wanted to break those two men by using any means necessary. And if it got messy, then that made the final victory all the more sweeter for him.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I don't own them, capisce? Loves to you all and Enjoy! Sorry about the delay but my Kevin muse had gone into hiding and he just reappeared, even creepier and darker than he was before. -he's giving me nightmares- _

_Kevin Muse: What was that?_

_DK: -yipe- Where did you come from?_

_Kevin Muse: Nowhere and everywhere. You can't get rid of me._

_DK: Help!_

Kevin couldn't wait three more weeks. Just waiting two more days pushed him even further over the edge. He craved the sight of Glen struggling against him and the breaking of his spirit as Mark took his turn. He could hear the pleas falling from Glen's lips, then the sobs as Mark took him roughly. Even the imaged sounds were driving him wild and he knew that he had to do something quick. After snooping around awhile he learned that neither man were being used on that week's show and they planned on going out to dinner. Everything was falling into place and Kevin smiled. He gathered his things and headed out the door, stopping by the front desk and getting a key to Mark and Glen's room.

He waited three hours for them to finally leave. As he watched them head down to the elevator he tip toed back to their door. He let himself in and grinned maniacally as he started to lay things out on the bed. He tilted his head back and laughed, the sound filling the emptiness of the room. His body was on auto pilot as he grabbed the long leather cuff from the bed. He knelt down and and threw one side under, then walked around and pulled it straight. Then he laid both cuffs on the bed, following them with the ankle cuffs. Satisfied with the way it looked so far he glanced around the room. He needed something to restrain Mark as he had his fun with Glen. In the corner of the room was a large wing back chair.

"Perfect." He grinned as me moved it over to the side of the bed.

He moved it a couple of times until he felt it was in the perfect position. He wanted Mark to be able to see not only everything he was doing to Glen, but every emotion, every face that Glen made. He pulled two more sets of long leather cuffs from the back and set them on the chair, he wouldn't have to position them until he had someone to restrain. The last things that laid on the bed were a rag and a bottle of chloroform. In his pocket was a painter's mask that he was going to wear while he knocked them out. The only thing he had to work out now was how was he going to knock them both out before they realized what was going on. Kevin had worn all black clothing, so if he stayed in the shadows there was no way that they could see him, but if they turned on any of the lights, then it was a lost cause.

"The lights...that's it." Kevin breathed as he started to unscrew every bulb in the room.

Soon they all were loose enough that no matter how many times the knob was turned or the switch flicked, they weren't going to be coming on. It was going to be too easy. When Mark or Glen went to check on the lights he'd attack, then go after the other one. The darkness would mask his movement, and even if they heard him they wouldn't know it was him. They'd assume that it was the other moving around blindly. Then when they come around from the chloroform he'd watch as their fear took over. There weren't many men that would remain calm when bound, especially if they couldn't remember how it happened.

Kevin settled back into the chair, grinning in the darkness even though no one could see him. He steepled his fingers and watched the door, silently waiting for Mark and Glen to walk into the room.

* * *

Glen sat across from Mark, focusing intently on his steak. His stomach had been doing flips for the past couple of days and he had to force himself to eat. Under lowered lids he watched as Mark licked a drop of steak sauce from his lips then washed it down with a drink from his beer. They hadn't been needed on the show that night and had decided to spend some time out of the room. They had grown closer, but Glen still didn't know what to label what they were doing. Where they lovers? Friends with benefits? A couple? Every time he tried to ask Mark his throat closed up and he ended up saying something completely different.

Both men were dressed causally but Mark looked down right sinful in his black button up shirt and black Wrangler jeans. The top three buttons had been left undone and the sleeves rolled up the elbow. His hair was pulled back into a braid that hung down his back and he had topped the look off with a black bandanna. The more Glen stared the more he wanted to undo the braid and run his fingers through the silk like mane. He reached out and took a sip of his water, his hand shaking slightly.

"You ok?" Mark asked, startling Glen and making him blush.

"Huh? Yea..I'm fine." He said as he choked on the water.

"Really, cause from here you look like a blushing virgin dreading the wedding night. What's got you all jumpy?" Mark put his fork down and placed his arms on either side of his plate, his eyes gazing intently at Glen.

"Nothing....I'm not jumpy." Glen persisted.

"Liar." Mark breathed as he got to his feet. "Do you know what I do to people that lie to me?" He asked as he walked around and stood behind Glen, his hands resting lightly on his shoulder.

"N-no." Glen said as he shook his head. "I, uh mean I'm not lieing. I'm not jumpy."

"Well, fine then. Why are you tense?" Mark started to rub his thumbs in a circular motion as he leaned down and breathed his question into Glen's ear.

"I-I didn't warm up before my work out today." Glen said as he trembled beneath Mark's onslaught.

"Yer lying again. You never left the room, so how did you work out?"

"S-sit ups, push ups. I don't have t-to go to a gym to do those."

"You have a point, but you're muscles still wouldn't be tight. So why don't you do yerself a favor and just tell me."

"Because I have nothing to tell."

"Suit yerself. But I will find out." Mark said as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

Mark then motioned for the waiter and asked for the check, keeping Glen in his line of vision the entire time. After the waiter left to run Mark's credit card Mark turned his gaze back to Glen, licking his lips as he watched Glen fidgeted nervously in his seat. He knew something was bothering Glen but he couldn't figure out why he was hiding it from him. Glen looked up and locked eyes with him, blushing before he looked away quickly. What was going on? Why was Glen acting like the proverbial smitten school boy?

A grin graced Mark's face as he thought about the ways he could wrest the information from Glen. The waiter returned with the card and the bill and after signing his name, Mark stood up and headed towards the door. He waited just outside the door of the restaurant for Glen to appear and when he did he pushed Glen up against the side of the building. Before Glen could protest he kissed him hard, sliding his tongue into Glen's mouth and skimming over Glen's tongue. Just as Glen started to respond he pulled away and headed to the rental, grinning as he heard Glen hurrying behind him. Just as he turned the engine over he felt Glen's hands on his face and soon they were kissing in earnest.

With a groan he pushed Glen away gently and pulled out of the parking spot, his mind already on what was going to happen when they got back to the room. Once question was driving him crazy though. Where did they stand? He didn't think that Glen was capable of giving himself lightly to someone else, and Mark didn't want to admit it but he couldn't stand seeing some one else with their hands on him. Even if it was in the ring. He looked over and seen that Glen was leaning against the door staring at him quietly. He reached over and placed a hand on Glen's leg, then blushed furiously when Glen moved it up to his groin. His harden length, which was easy to see, twitched against his hand and Mark rubbed his thumb over the outline of the head; loving the way Glen arched into the touch.

The ride to hotel seemed to take forever, and Mark had a hard time keeping his mind on the road. He continued to tease Glen through his pants, barely keeping his moans to himself as Glen's filled the car. Just when he thought that he couldn't take it anymore the hotel came into sight and he hurriedly pulled in and shut the car off. Then he practically lunged at Glen, pressing him down into the seat and running his hand under Glen's shirt. As tongues clashed he worked his hands into Glen's pants and brushed against the hardness contained within. Mark was about to release it from it's prison when a loud tapping on the window intruded on the moment.

With a growl he looked up, then turned red as he recognized Shawn's face through the slightly fogged window. He coughed and pulled himself upright before climbing out of his side. Shawn stood there with a grin as Glen left his seat, blushing as Hunter laughed.

"Mark I thought you knew better than to do that in a parking lot where anyone and everyone could see you."

"Well..." Mark started, looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry man, we won't tell no one. Just be glad that it was us." Hunter said as he slapped Glen on the back. "Now I would suggest that you two get inside quick and finish what you were doing before anyone else catches you."

Shawn and Hunter then took off, laughing loudly as they headed towards their car. They had worked that night were starving. Mark glared at their backs then grabbed Glen's wrist and pulled him into the hotel and to the elevator. On the ride up they teased each other with feather light touches, reveling in the way their bodies responded to the other. As the door slid open Glen slipped his hand into Mark's back pocket and slid the card key out, grinning as Mark groaned and stared at him heatedly.

Thankfully their room wasn't too far from the elevators and after he got the door open, Glen found himself pulled into the room as Mark attacked his lips. They stumbled through the darkness and he fell down to the bed first. Then he felt a sudden pressure over his mouth and nose and before he could make a sound he slipped out of consciousness.

Mark pushed Glen down on the bed then started to undo his jeans, ripping the button in his haste. He heard movement but thought that it was Glen doing the same thing on the bed. Just as the material slid down his legs something was pressed over his mouth and nose and he was restrained as he tried to fight. His need for survival had him thrashing about, but soon the inhalant took effect and he fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Neither man heard the deranged laughter that filled the room as the flickering light of a candle illuminated the room.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Dk is no longer in charge of this. In fact she's locked away in a tiny room and will stay there until this is all over and there is nothing that can be done about it._

Mark was the first one to regain consciousness. His head pounded furiously and when he went to press his palms against his temples he realized that he couldn't move them. Panic started in the pit of his stomach and within minutes it had spread through out his body, making him shake and break out in a cold sweat. Suddenly a candle flared to life and in the flickering light he seen Glen strapped down to the bed. His hair fanned out around his head and his eyes were closed. He was spread eagle on the bed with his hands at his sides, and he was completely nude. A slight breeze from the air conditioner startled him and he realized that he too was naked. Mark struggled against the straps but the leather just bit cruelly into his wrists.

"Fight all you want Calaway." Kevin whispered in his left ear. "You're not going anywhere for awhile."

"Have you completely lost yer damn mind Nash?" Mark growled, turning his head so he could glare at Kevin.

A movement from the bed caught their attention and they both watched as Glen slowly opened his eyes. He tried like Mark to raise his hands, but when he couldn't Mark could see the fear take over. He shook as he turned his head from side to side. The candle cast shadows on his face and Mark could just make out the sheen of sweat on his brow. He thrashed his head from side to side for a moment and Mark could feel Glen fear from where his chair was.

"Mark? Mark? Come on man, this isn't funny." He called out as he struggled against his cuffs.

"One word from you Calaway and the light goes." Kevin hissed lowly when he heard Mark take a deep breath.

"You think that the dark is going to scare me?" Mark ground out quietly.

"Mark is that you? What are you playing at here?" The naked fear in Glen's voice made Mark's stomach lurch.

"No I'm not foolish enough to believe that you're afraid of the dark. But once that candle goes out all you can do is sit here listening and picturing what's happening." Kevin's voice dropped even lower and it shot straight through Mark, having the unwanted effect of making him harden slightly. "Or maybe I should let you watch as I take your lover. Surely watching is better than imagining." Kevin then reached down and gripped Mark's shaft and pumped a couple of times, bringing a choked moan from him.

"Mark is that you?" Glen called out again, turning his head and trying to peer out past the dancing flame. "Come on Mark this isn't funny or sexy." Glen started to pull on the bonds again, wincing as the movement dug the leather even deeper into his skin.

Glen forced himself to calm down so he could think rationally. There had to be a way out of the situation, Mark would never leave him this way with no way to get loose. He moved his left arm slightly and felt a tug on his right one. He tugged on it again experimentally, same result but he felt his arm move up a fraction of an inch. He smiled as he realized what that meant, the bonds weren't secured anywhere and he started to shimmy his arms up til they were almost to parallel with his chest. Another moan erupted from the darkness and once again he tried to see past the candle. All he could see were shadows and he growled as his anger started to grow. He then began to wiggle, but it only slid his arms down to their original position.

"Mark cut it out man." He yelled in frustration.

He was about to yell out again when a second candle flickered to life. He looked over to the new light and seen Mark bound, naked to the chair that had been on the other side of the room. His fear returned in full force when the bed dipped. He shut his eyes as he felt a finger trailing down his jaw line and over the hallow of his throat.

"Glen...look at me Glen." Kevin took his finger and used it to turn Glen's face towards him. "Did you hear you're lover getting off over there in the dark? He was turned on by your fear Glen. I didn't even have to touch him to get him hard, look at him he's still hard."

"Glen, don't listen to him." Mark roared, trying to rip his arms from his cuffs.

"Calaway, what did I tell you." Kevin said as he shook his head sadly.

He got up from the bed and walked over to where the second candle was burning, blowing it out slowly. Then he made a circuit around the room to the one by the bed and blew it out. The smell of burnt wick filled the air and Glen felt the sweat start to drip from his face. Now he couldn't see Kevin or Mark, and every little sound was Kevin coming back to the bed. He heard the sound of leather against fabric and shivered. He turned his head to the sounds but it was no use, all he seen was blackness.

"Nash, I swear to God that when I get free I'm going to rip you limb from limb." Mark growled.

"Calaway, by the time you get free I'll be long gone."

"You sonvabitch, why don't you come over here and mess with someone just as strong as you?" Mark yelled.

"You hear that Glen, Calaway think's you're weaker than him."

The bed dipped and Glen felt Kevin's hands everywhere, followed by his lips. He felt his face burning as Kevin licked his way down to his crotch, knowing that he was starting to get hard. He felt Kevin chuckle against his pelvic bone and groaned as he felt teeth slid down his shaft. He knew that he had to think of a way to get free from Kevin, but the feeling of Kevin's mouth around his cock was clouding his mind.

"Moan for your lover Glen." Kevin said as replaced his mouth with his hand. "Let him hear how you like what I do to you."

"Fuck you." Glen spat.

"Such a dirty mouth." Kevin said softly and then Glen felt Kevin's hard shaft between his lips.

He gagged as Kevin brutally thrust in and out, and he tried more than once to bite down. The action however only brought moans from Kevin and Glen's mind raced to come up with something that would put a stop to what was going on. He heard a thud from the darkness but didn't pay much attention as he once again tried to bite down on offending organ in his mouth. This time instead of a moan Kevin sped up and with every thrust hit the back of Glen's throat. Suddenly he felt fingers on his wrists and stilled. Kevin took it as a sign surrender and slowed his onslaught, somewhat. As the salty tang of precum spread across Glen's tongue he felt the leather slide from one of his wrists.

Slowly he brought his hand up and then in one quick movement smashed his fist into Kevin's side. With a grunt Kevin pulled himself from Glen's mouth and looked down to see that Glen now had use of both his hands. With a frown he reached down and pinned Glen's hands above his head, bringing his lips close to Glen's ear.

"I don't know how you did it, but..." Kevin didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Glen heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Kevin slid to the side, landing on his right side and then hitting the floor with a crash. He felt fingers at his ankles and soon the leather fell away from them as well. A light blinked on and Glen squinted as he looked around. Mark was standing over by the door with blood dripping down his wrists and an empty look in his eyes. Carefully Glen got his feet and walked over to Mark, watching him for any sudden moves. The amount of blood that was staining the carpet scared Glen and he grabbed the closest thing to him to staunch the flow. The pressure he put on the wounds seemed to bring Mark around somewhat and he found himself crushed against Mark's chest.

"Are you ok?" Mark breathed into Glen's hair as he buried his face in it.

"Yea, need to brush my teeth, but other than that I'm fine."

"Awe, such a touching scene. Was I wrong to call Glen the bitch?" Kevin said as he got back to his feet, rubbing his head. "Are you the bitch Mark? Does he pound you into the mattress?"

Mark yelled as he launched himself at Kevin, taking the heavier man to the ground. They rolled around on the floor trading blows and insults as Glen stood off to the side looking for a spot to inject himself into the fray. A yelp from Mark spurred him into action and he dived onto Kevin's back, locking his arms around his throat and squeezing until Kevin stopped swinging at Mark. Mark reached up and wrapped his hand around Kevin's throat and added even more pressure. Glen felt Kevin claw at his arms and let go, climbing off of him and then kicking him hard in the back. Had he thought about it before doing it he wouldn't have kicked Kevin, Mark suffered the blow too. And when Kevin jerked forwards from the blow his head collided with Mark's, knocking them both unconscious.

"Oh hell." Glen muttered as he stared at the two men. "Now what?"


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Alright I'm back and ready to get this thing started. Once again I own nothing and am making nothing off of this. Hopefully this chapter stands up with the rest of them. It took some convincing to get Kevin to settle down, but in the end he seen things my way. They always do. -Evil Laugh- Anyways, Enjoy all!_

Glen didn't know how long either man would be out and moved quickly, just in case Kevin came too first. He unbuckled his other wrist and used the leather to bind Kevin, wrapping the long length around him tightly until his arms were securely bound to his waist. Then he used the cuffs to keep it that way, buckling them behind his back. With a grin of satisfaction he got back to his feet and dressed before he headed into the bathroom for a bowl of warm water and a rag.

Mark was still out as Glen knelt down to clean and wrap his wrists. Something that Glen was thankful for. For such a strong man he had an unusually low tolerance for pain. Soon the crystal clear water was a murky red and the rag a bright crimson swath of cloth.

"You're wasting your time."

Glen jumped at the sound of Kevin's voice. With a growl he rounded on the bound man fully intending on knocking him back out again. He started towards him when Kevin spoke again.

"He's going to turn on you." He taunted as Glen's steps faltered.

"Shut up." Glen hissed with a shake of his head.

"What's the matter Jacobs. Can't take hearing the truth?"

"If it was the truth. Everything out your mouth is a damned lie." Glen snarled, but it lacked any real heat.

"Deep down you know I'm right Glen. You heard him get off to your fear as you laid on the bed. I barely had to touch him." Kevin curled his lip back, his grin feral in appearance.

"I don't believe you."

"Then why don't you ask him yourself. He's been awake for the past three minutes."

Glen turned around and seen that Mark was indeed conscious again. He was sitting up but he was looking down at his wrists, running his index finger over the bandages lightly.

"Mark?" Glen asked as he took a step forwards.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true." He took a deep breath before he continued. "But I'd also be lying if I said that I enjoyed it." His voice was quiet, and his head stayed bowed.

Glen stood there with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Mark had gotten off on his fear. That sentence rang over and over again in his ears. He claimed that he didn't enjoy it, but it didn't add up. Glen knew that if he didn't enjoy something he wasn't going to get off, not matter off. He took a step forwards and bent down, placing a hand under Mark's chin and tilting it up slightly til he was staring Mark dead in the eyes. There were tears in the corners and Glen had to fight the urge to wipe them away.

"Awe how touching."

"Shut up." Glen said over his shoulder. "Mark..."

"You want to know why I got off, don't you?"

"Would be nice."

"I-I liked the sight of you tied down. Not the look on your face, never that. That turned my stomach. But the sight of the leather around your wrists, holding you still as I took my time and licked you from top to bottom and back again. Doing whatever I wanted to you without having to hold your hands...."

"Bravo. Well said. If I could clap I would." Kevin said sarcastically as he interrupted Mark. "Now why don't you tell him the truth Mark. You want him helpless as you fuck him. You want a taste of what I've had. Admit it, when you heard what I had planned for Glen you got hard. In fact you begged me to fuck you. Arching and moaning as I touched you. You're a little slut. So tell me how is it that you're the alpha in this relationship? Or does Glen just let you play the part?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mark roared as he launched himself at Kevin. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Mark wrapped his hands around Kevin's throat and started to squeeze, watching in satisfaction as he gasped for air. Soon Kevin's movement slowed as the air leaked out of his lungs. His eyes started to roll back as he turned blue. Mark felt someone at his arm and lashed out, knocking the person away. A little too late he remembered that only he, Glen and Kevin were in the room. With wild eyes he looked around until he seen Glen on the floor rubbing his jaw. He crawled away from Kevin and over to Glen, reaching out with a shaking hand. His fingers felt the roughness of Glen's jeans and stopped as Glen's hand covered his. He looked up and locked eyes with Glen, almost afraid of what he was going to see.

Kevin lay gasping for air in front of them, adding a horror movie element to the moment. Glen looked deep into Mark's eyes and unconsciously shuddered at the madness that gleamed in their depths. He knew in that minute that if he hadn't of intervened then Mark would have killed Kevin. Right now Mark was on his knees in front him quivering as he stared back. It was as if Mark seen Glen as his salvation for what he had almost done. Tears were falling freely as the minutes ticked by and no one spoke. Softly Glen wiped the tears away and ran his hands through Mark's hair, he wanted to be repulsed but he couldn't. Something in the very action that Mark would kill for him touched Glen's heart.

"Lets get out of here Mark." He said quietly as he got to his feet.

Once he was standing he offered Mark his hand to help him up and when Mark got to his feet he pulled him tightly against him and pressed burning hot kisses to his neck and lips. The simple contact between the lovers was enough to relight the desires that had been burning when they first entered the room. With Kevin lying bound not more than three feet away Mark rid Glen of his pants and hungrily took his length into his mouth, licking and lightly nipping as he set a fast pace. Dimly they heard Kevin's breathing quicken but paid no attention as they moved over to the bed and Glen took control of the situation.

With a grin he pushed Mark down onto the bed, his hands at the foot of the bed. He licked and sucked on Mark's neck as he sublty used the ankle cuffs that were still there to hold his wrists. He done them loosely to prevent more damage to the torn flesh and after he was done he pulled back and looked at Mark wolfishly, running his fingers up Mark's sides lightly making him jump.

"Is this what you had in mind?" He asked huskily as he gazed down.

"Yesss." Mark moaned as Glen started to kiss a trail down to his waist.

"You want me under you like this, watching as"

Mark nodded as he watched Glen take him in his mouth and slowly run his tongue down his shaft, moaning as Glen brought his hand up to stroke the small expanse that he couldn't take into his mouth. A muffled groan from Kevin reminded Mark that they were being watched and it brought a whole new level to what was going on. He kept eye contact with Kevin as he arched into Glen's mouth, grinning as Kevin bit his lips to keep from moaning aloud. He felt Glen's fingers teasing his entrance and raised his hips to allow him access. One finger slipped inside and Mark let out a loud moan as the dual sensations took him over. His orgasm started to crest and just before he let go, Glen sunk himself deeply inside.

Glen had only thrust a couple of times before Mark painted their stomachs with his essence and he grinned down as he continued, going slow at first and then speeding up as he felt himself starting to lose his control. With every thrust Mark felt Glen hitting the right spot that had him hard again within minutes. He felt the first burst from Glen and just as the second coated him he again spilled his seed onto his stomach. Glen's breathing was starting to slow and while he was still buried inside of Mark he reached up and undone the cuffs before he rested his forehead against Mark's. Gently Mark kissed his lips and moved the hair from his face.

"Come on, lets get going."

"What about Kevin?"

"We'll let housekeeping know that he's here."

"Come on guys let me loose." Kevin pleaded from his corner.

They shared a look as they climbed off the bed. They ignored him as they got dressed and they stepped over him as they headed over to the door. With identical smiles they stepped out into the hallway and shut the door, leaving him alone in the room in the dark.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

__

A/N: I own nothing! I promise. I don't even own my soul or my sanity. Wal~Mart owns them. Sorry that this is so short, but Kevin muse is still MIA so I was trying to write this with only Taker muse. Kane muse is missing too, that's never good. But anyways, Enjoy! And if you see Kane muse and Kevin muse send them back, I need them. Well mainly Kane, he's got to much stuff depending on him to just up and disappear. lol

Kevin lay fuming in the dark, angry that he had been bested by Mark and Glen. He ran the entire encounter through his mind and tried to figure out when it had gone wrong. Obviously he had gotten too cocky and that was what had cost him his final prize. He tried to struggle against the leather but it just bit into his wrists until blood was drawn. The pain darted along his arms, startling them back to life and soon he wasn't just feeling the burning of the cuts but the pins and needles of blood rushing back to his hands and wrists. He wasn't worried about being forgotten, they had left but hadn't taken their bags. So they would be back, the question was; when?

Kevin and waiting had never went together and soon he was wriggling his way across the floor towards the bed. He had worked up a slight sweat and his hair clung to his face, obstructing some of his vision. He stopped and blew up, trying to move some of the hair, but it just floated back down to it's original position, with some of it getting into his mouth this time. A few minutes later he made it to the bed and he used his strength to rear up onto his knees. It sapped the rest of his reserves and he fell face forwards onto the bed. Sweat was now pouring off his face and he moved around until he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. His breathing slowed and his body was running on pure instinct now. Every sound was them coming back to the room and he readied himself for a fight.

After a while his eyes drifted closed, his body worn out from his movment and his mind tired from it's constant running and re-running of the encounter. As he sunk lower and lower into a deep sleep his dreams took on a dark edge. He was plotting his revenge as he slept and a smile stretched his lips.

* * *

After leaving the room Mark and Glen headed down to the in hotel bar. They had some things to talk about, and Glen had the feeling that he was going to need a whole lot of liquid courage to get through it. For about five minutes they sat there and stared at one another, each one not wanting to get this particular conversation started.

"So...." Glen started.

"Yeah...." Mark said, drawing out the word as he stared into his drink.

"Look Mark. I'm not going to lie, I liked having you tied down and not able to do anything. And that bothers me to a point. The sight of anyone helpless to defend themselves against me shouldn't turn me on."

"Glen if I really wanted to be free. I would have been." Mark held his arm up so Glen could see his wrists. "A little thing like leather isn't going to stop me. Fact of the matter is, I liked being tied down by you. And I think you'd enjoy it if I did the same to you."

"Mark I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take the opportunity to find out. In fact I think that we need some time a part, to figure things out and what's going on." Glen stood up and looked at Mark sadly before he walked away.

They hadn't left the hotel so he just walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. If he was going to stick with his decision then he needed to be as far from Mark as he could be. The clerk showed up a minute later, a smile on her face as she looked Glen up and down.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am." He seen her scowl at the use of the word ma'am, but ignored it he wasn't looking for a bed warmer that night. "I need a room."

"Are you going to be the only one in it...._sir_?"

"Yes."

She turned her attention to the computer and started looking for an empty room. She tapped away on the keyboard and Glen stood there druming his fingers on the counter restlessly. His mind kept flashing back over what had happened between him and Mark. Glen's resolve was about to snap when the girl laid a key on the counter, smiling fakely at him.

"I trust a single bed is alright."

"Yes ma'am."

"Enjoy your stay." She may have been smiling but her voice was cold.

Glen nodded his head and took the key in his hand, it was two floors up from where his room had been and he let out a sigh. He headed over to the elevator and waited for the doors to slide open.

* * *

Mark sat at the table and stared at his drink. Glen had just broken up with him. Well that wasn't exactly true, they weren't together, so how could he break up with him. Still it felt as if the sun had been sucked out of Mark's life. He had watched Glen leave and never said a word, deep down feeling that Glen had a point. He had just thought that if things went south with them that he would be the one to call the end. Maybe Kevin was right, maybe he was the bitch of the relationship. After all Glen seemed to be in charge at all times, not him. And if he wasn't the bitch, why was he feeling lost without Glen?

He growled at his drink and drank it all in one gulp, relishing the feel of the burn as it slipped down his throat. He signaled the bartender over and told him to keep the drinks coming until last call. To his mind if he was trashed beyond reason then he couldn't thing about Glen, and if he couldn't think about Glen then it wouldn't hurt. And that's all he wanted, he wanted the hurt that ached deep down in his heart to stop. It was only 11:30pm and by the time 2:30am rolled around Mark was far gone, the empty glasses on the table totaling 25.

The bartender hesitantly walked over, not really wanting to get into a confrontation with the large drunk man. He tapped Mark on the shoulder then took two giant steps back. Blearily Mark lifted his head and blinked at the man, not really understanding where he was at that point.

"Hey buddy, it's closing time. You need to leave."

Mark growled but got to his feet. He had almost been asleep, pleasant dreams of Glen playing in his head. He wavered on his feet but headed out of the bar, trying to walk as straight as he could. He made it into the elevator but blacked out as it started moving. The dinging of the bell when it reached his floor didn't rouse him and it was when the elevator made the return trip to the lobby that his unconscious body was found. Luckily it was only Shawn and Hunter that stumbled upon him and between the two managed to get him into a standing position.

"Why looky here Shawn. We have a drunken Dead Man."

"Well what do you suppose we do with him?"

"We could take him back to our room and have our way with him." Hunter suggested.

"Nah." Shawn said after pretending to think it over. "I like my conquests to be sober. Besides I think that Glen would be upset if we snaked him away."

"I guess you're right. Let's just off load his drunk ass in his room and call it a night."

"Sounds like a plan."

The elevator stopped on the next floor and after fishing the key from his pocket Hunter and Shawn drug him down the hallway, one under each arm. They were both sweating by the time they reached his room and Hunter breathed a sigh of relief when he pushed the door open. The room was still dark so they didn't see Kevin tied up on the bed. As quick as they could they dropped Mark on the bed and left, closing the door behind them as they snickered about the state of his head come the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I own nothing, although if I did...well we won't go there. Found Kevin muse, but he up and disappeared as I was writing. So Taker muse stepped back up and helped with this. _

_Loves to you all and Enjoy!_

* * *

Some time during the night Kevin rolled over and cuddled as close to Mark's warmth as he could. In his liquor induced dreams Mark gathered Kevin in his arms, thinking that it was Glen cuddling with him The simple contact quieted both their minds and plunged them deeper into their dreams. However as it always does, the sung rose come dawn and the sneaky rays of light stabbed themselves into Mark's eyes. With a groan that rattled his head even more he winced and disentangled himself from his bed partner. He didn't open eyes, but pressed a quick kiss to his partners head before he moved into a sitting position. He was facing the other way and tried to open his eyes.

But the light made him squeeze them back shut again, another pained groan issuing from his lips. He stretched his arms over his head and the soft sound of popping and creaking filled the silence. With a sigh hazy thoughts and clips from the night before filtered sluggishly through his mind and Mark frowned. Glen had left him last night, yet was lying next to him this morning. The frown was quickly replaced by a grin as Mark turned back to the bed. He thought about watching his lover sleep, but the stray sunbeams had him rethink his laid back down and the grin turned into a full blown smile when he felt Glen curl up to him. He wrapped his arm around him and yawned, drifting back off to sleep a minute later.

The movement and muffled sounds had broken through Kevin's sleep drugged mind and he slowly made his way back to consciousness. The first thing that registered was that he wasn't alone and the second was that he was being held almost lovingly by the other person. He blinked his eyes and tried to rub them, but remembered rather quickly that he was bound. His pillow emitted a soft snore and he looked up into the sleeping features of Mark. With a jolt he tried to move, but Mark tightened his grip and mumbled incoherently. The only word that Kevin was able to understand was 'Glen'.

"_So, he thinks I'm Glen._" Kevin thought to himself as an oily grin worked it's way onto his face. "_I could have some fun with this._"

Kevin wiggled a bit until his lips were level with Marks' and took a deep breath before pressing them gently together. With a little prodding Mark parted his lips with a sigh and Kevin slipped inside the warm cavern of Mark's mouth. Even though he couldn't move his hands he pressed as close to Mark as he could get, pressing his knee up against Mark's groin. Mark sighed again and Kevin teased his tongue, swirling his around lazily. Mark's hand worked it's way into his hair, tugging slightly, but hard enough to make Kevin moan into the kiss.

The small noise however seemed to break the spell and the light tug became a hard yank. Kevin gasped in pain as his head was pulled back cruelly and tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. He opened his eyes and seen that Mark had woken up and his eyes were spitting emerald flames at him. With a growl Mark pushed him away. Since he could use his arms he couldn't stop himself from falling off the bed and he landed with a loud 'ooof' on the floor. A minute later Mark was looming over him, his face set in a scowl and his hands balled into fists at his side.

"What the hell? Why are you here Nash?" He said quietly.

"You dumb asses left me here." He said as he tried to get into a sitting position.

"We did, didn't we?" Mark sounded confused and Kevin tilted his head.

Mark squatted down and Kevin flinched as he pulled him close. Instead of hitting him like he thought, the leather bounds loosened and soon his arms were free. With a grunt Mark go back to his feet and headed into the bathroom, leaving Kevin alone with his thoughts. He rubbed his arms, wincing as the feeling flooded back into them and pondered over the change in Mark's attitude. The water started and Kevin got shakily to his feet and headed towards the bathroom, no real plan in his mind. Quietly he pushed the door open and tiptoed into the room, sweat started almost immediately pouring down his face. The shower curtain was near transparent and Kevin took in the sight of Mark's nude form as water poured over it.

"_No wonder Jacobs is addicted._" Kevin though as his mouth ran dry.

He was already naked from the waist down and with a quick movement he stripped his shirt off and padded over to the tub. Mark was standing under the shower head and as quietly as he could Kevin drew the curtain aside and slipped in behind him. He slid his arms around Mark's waist and smiled when Mark whirled around to face him. Marks' hair was sticking to his face, and gently Kevin pushed it aside. Mark slapped his hand away and went to push Kevin away but Kevin pressed his lips to Mark's again and pushed him against the wall. The anger that Mark had been feeling a second ago morphed into something else and he blamed the steam and his hang over for making him pull Kevin closer and thrust his tongue into the man's mouth.

* * *

Glen had had a horrible night. He was used to having Mark at his side and ended up tossing and turning the entire time. As the morning light filtered through the crack in his curtains he admitted to himself that he had acted foolishly the night before. Instead of sitting down and talking things over he had turned tail and ran, the mark of a coward. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at himself in the mirror over the dresser. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was tangled from him repeatedly running his hands through it. He looked as if he had aged ten years in the course of the night. Slowly he got to his feet, his body feeling as heavy as his heart.

He trudged into the bathroom and turned the water on, waiting until it hit the right temperature for him. He had stripped down to his boxers the night before and within minutes he was standing under the warm spray. His mind was fractured into a million different shards and he had no idea what he was going to do. Part of him wanted to go running back and throw himself into Mark's arms. He felt himself twitch to life as he thought about Mark and frowned. If he did that it would make him seem like he needed Mark to validate himself. He didn't want to come off as clingy but at the same time he knew that he missed Mark down to his core and wanted nothing more than to be back in bed with him.

The other part of him wanted to keep his distance. Mark at done and admitted to something last night that wasn't normal. It wasn't romantic to know that your other half got off to being bound and vunerable. And it made him sick that he had had Mark that way, and even sicker to know that deep down he had enjoyed it. He scrubbed his skin harder than was needed, trying to push all thoughts of Mark and the night before out of his mind. He had a meeting with Vince and Bill later that day to finalize the angle and to pick a date of debut. But instead of looking forward to it, he now was dreading it. It meant that he and Mark would be in close proximity for a while and Glen didn't know how he would handle that.

He stood under the spray until it blasted him with cold water, but even that didn't shock him out of his thoughts. Deep down what had hurt Glen the most was that Mark had stayed seated. He hadn't even tried to talk to him, instead he watched him go. Not a word or a gesture gave away the he even cared about what Glen had done. His silence confirmed what Glen had thought, he was nothing more than a play thing to Mark. By the time he roused himself out of his thoughts to move his body had air dried. His hair was one giant tangle and he roughly pulled the brush through it, not caring that he was pulling out large hunks of hair. He pulled his clothes on that he had worn the night before, scowling at the scent of smoke and dried sweat.

Glen didn't want to show up to his meeting with Vince and Bill smelling like a bar and fished through his pockets until he pulled out the key to Mark's room. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand, the bold red numbers read 10:30 am. Mark wouldn't be up yet, hell Glen didn't even know if he had spent the night in his room. He decided to head down and pick up his things. If Mark was there he'd just get his things and go, if he was awake. If not then he'd just quietly sneak in and out. Secretly Glen hoped that Mark wasn't there. He had no idea who he would react to seeing Mark lying in the bed with his hair spread over the pillow and only the sheet covering him.

He steeled his nerves and headed out of his room and down to the elevator. Even though the ride was short it was almost enough to ruin the bravado that Glen had worked up. The doors slid open with a 'whoosh' and Glen stepped out onto the floor. His nerves suddenly deserted him and he went to turn around and climb back onto the elevator but it had already slid closed and he heard it heading up. He swallowed and started down to the room, telling himself that this was nothing. It was only one friend going and getting his things from his friend's room. The door loomed before him suddenly and he looked at the doorknob as if it was going to bite him.

With a deep breath he fitted the key into the lock and twisted the knob, the metallic sound echoing loudly in the silent hallway. With a wince he pushed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. On the bed were Mark and Kevin. Their moans and growls filled his ears and Glen backed away from the door, his heart dying in his chest at the sight. Neither man seen or realized that he was there, and just as quietly as he had opened the door he closed it; leaving the lovers to finish in peace.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Yay! Kevin muse is back, but now Kane muse is being unreasonable and out of nowhere a Shawn muse and a Hunter muse popped up. It's getting crowded in here. And please bear with me for a few, I've never really worked with Shawn and Hunter so they may seem a little OOC. Hopefully I'll get a handle on them soon. As always thank you to my readers and I hope y'all enjoy!_

Mark hadn't seen or heard from Glen since the night in the bar two weeks ago. It was like he had just up and disappeared into thin air. He hadn't been on the card the past two weeks and he hadn't even came back to get his clothes. Out of respect Mark carried his bags with him, hoping that Glen had just taken some time off before the scheduled start to the new gimmick. The bed shook as the person lying next to him rolled over and Mark reached for the bottle that sat on the night stand. Kevin's ruffled hair popped up from under the covers and he smiled when he seen Mark awake. He moved closer and laid his head on Mark's stomach, his light breaths stirring the hair there.

He didn't know when it started or how it happened, but Kevin had taken the spot of Glen in his bed. Mark had the sneaking suspicion that it was due to the amout of alcohol that clouded his mind on a daily basis. That and Kevin seemed to know when Mark was deepest in his depression. The fact that Kevin was the man that raped and essentially broke him and Glen up never seemed to register in Mark's mind, but then again nothing registered much with him these days. Kevin's hands started to wander down to his waist and Mark grabbed his wrists with a growl. Kevin looked up at him with a pout before placing a kiss in the middle of his stomach.

"It's time for you to go." Mark said gruffly.

"You don't really want me to leave. Do you?" Kevin asked, his pout turning into a frown.

"You should've done been gone." Mark climbed out of bed, grabbing some clothes on his way to the shower. "You better not be here when I get out." He tossed over his shoulder before shutting himself in the bathroom.

Kevin grumbled and got out of bed. Sometime during the past two weeks his plans for revenge had dissipated and were replaced by a growing need to be as close to Mark as he could as often as he could. He didn't know when or how it happened, maybe it was the tender way Mark held him after a particularly rough bought of sex, or maybe it was the way he would snuggle close and press kisses to his neck or chest when he slept. As he searched around on the floor for his pants he heard a moan coming from the bathroom. With a sly grin on his face he crept over to the door and cracked enough so he sneak in. As quietly as he could he tiptoed across the tiled floor and gently moved the shower curtain so he could see what was going on.

Mark was standing slightly turned, giving Kevin a good view of his hard cock as his hand slid up and down the shaft. The water was pouring down his body, and his chest was rising and falling erratically. He let out another moan and Kevin licked his lips as he watched the head visibly engorge as even more blood flooded it. He knew it wouldn't be long before he blew and he had to bite his knuckle to keep himself from moaning aloud. Mark's strokes became quicker and a moment later he painted the wall with his seed, bellowing Glen's name as he came. With a barely contained growl Kevin made his way back out of the bathroom, fuming as he pulled his clothes on hurriedly.

His need to hurt Glen came back full force, but it wasn't because he wanted to dominate the younger man anymore. No, now he wanted to take him down because he was keeping the one thing he wanted most in the world from happening. Kevin left the room, growling as he headed down to his rental, he had some planning to do.

* * *

Glen was sitting down in the dinning area of the hotel watching as Hunter and Shawn bickered back and forth over something. He had stopped paying attention the minute they started, they always fought over the stupidest things. As they argued in hushed tones he drifted off, his eyes staring at a stop somewhere just above Shawn's head. The meeting with Vince and Bill had gone great, they had come to the agreement that Kane was going to debut after SummerSlam at Bad Blood. That gave Glen a few weeks to come to terms with his feelings and get them locked away so they wouldn't interfere with his in-ring ability.

The only wrinkle that needed to pounded out was whether Kane was going to be with or against Taker. Glen really didn't care either way at this point his mind was too crowded with the thoughts of seeing Mark in his Undertaker garb. The leather coat caressing his lean frame as his hair cascaded around his face and his eyes glittered with life. The image was too much for Glen to take and he mentally groaned as he closed his eyes. The past two weeks had been hell for him, he had taken to staying in his room, not leaving until they moved to the next city. Vince had been kind enough to give him until the new storyline started to himself so he wouldn't feel overtaxed.

He had been in a bar the night after finding Kevin and Mark together trying to drink himself into a stupor when Hunter and Shawn had come in. Glen didn't remember much of that night, only that Shawn and Hunter had drug him back to his room and put him to bed. Hunter had said something about this being a new trend, but Glen couldn't remember what he had said after that and it was driving him mad for some reason. He had the feeling that he was missing something, and it was something big. After that Shawn had refused to leave him alone, something that Glen really didn't mind but at the same time found extremely annoying.

"Earth to Glen." Shawn called in a sing-songy voice as he waved his hand in front of Glen's face.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving."

Glen shook his head and looked down at the table, his breakfast was untouched but he really wasn't that hungry anyways. With a grimace he pushed away from the table an looked over at his companions. They were bickering back and forth again and he wondered if he could give them the slip. The thought brought a smile to his face and started to move away from them, but a hand on his arm stopped him dead. He looked over and seen Shawn smiling at him, that wasn't a good sign.

"What?" He asked warily.

"You're spending the day with us." Shawn announced to cheerily for his liking.

"I sorta had plans." Glen hedged.

"I smell bullshit." Hunter said as he sniffed loudly. "Don't you Shawn?"

"Yea, and boy is it strong." Shawn said with an exaggerated sniff of his own. "Come on big guy, no more moping."

"I'm not moping." Glen protested weakly.

"Sure you are, but we know just how to take care of that. Don't we Hunt?"

"We sure do."

Hunter moved around so that he was on one side and Shawn was on the other and between the two they managed to steer Glen in the direction they wanted to go. Glen for his part was too engrossed in trying to get away from them that he didn't see Mark enter the dinning area and scowl as Hunter whacked his ass, making him yelp in surprise. Just as they exited the dinning area a loud crash emanated from within and Glen swiveled his head to see what had happened but Shawn and Hunter pulled him along before he could see anything.

* * *

Mark was standing in the middle of the dinning room watching as Shawn and Hunter led his friend away, both men standing too close for his liking. The smack to Glen's ass had been the deal breaker and Mark had flipped the table he was standing next to, sending silverware, glassware and plates smashing to the floor. No wonder he hadn't seen Glen, he was spending his days with Hunter and Shawn.

"_And probably his nights too._" He thought angrily.

The ravenous hunger that had been gnawing at his stomach completely disappeared and he stormed out of the dinning room, ignoring the shouts and cursing of the hotel manager. He had bigger things on his mind at the moment than some inflated bill due to his inability to keep his anger under control. He stopped at the front desk on his way and dropped off his credit card, growling to the desk clerk to put the damage from the dinning room on his bill. She cowered and took the card with a meek nod. He left the card at the desk and headed up to his room, his scowl etched on his face.

Heads were going to roll and souls were going to be reaped for this trespass. No body messes with what and who he claimed as his and it was damned time people figured that out.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Apparently my Musi have decided that they are on vacation concerning my other fics. And look someone back from the dead! lol._

So the day hadn't been a total loss. Shawn and Hunter had drug Glen to a near by zoo and had managed to make him forget his heartache for a few minutes. He was currently sitting on a bench near the lion cage as Hunter and Shawn alternately posed in front of it. With a smile he held his hand up when Hunter turned the camera his way.

"Awe, you're no fun." Shawn called out with a pout.

"Never claimed to be." Glen called back.

Shawn and Hunter turned back to the cage and Glen pulled his hair off of his neck, sighing as the air breezed across the sweat dotted area. He heard a giggle and looked up as Hunter snapped the picture. Shawn sat down next to him and looked up, a slight smile on his face. Hunter snapped a few pictures of the two before he turned his attention back to the lion.

"Why do you torture me so?" Glen asked with a smirk.

"You know you like it." Shawn said playfully as he smacked Glen's arm. "But seriously, it's because I hate seeing my friends mopey."

"Hmm."

"It's true. I hate mopey."

"I'm not mopey."

"Are too."

Glen looked over and smiled at Shawn, there was no way he was going to win this argument so he let it drop. Quietness engulfed them and they watched as Hunter taunted the lion with his poses. Shawn snickered quietly and Glen couldn't help but laugh as the lion yawned boredly. Hunter turned around and shot them a goofy grin before he headed over to where they sat.

"Ya know Hunt I don't think that the King of the Jungle was impressed with you." Shawn said with a smirk on his face.

"Eh, I could beat him any day of the week."

"Nah, I think you'd become kitty chow." Glen threw in a with grin.

"Two against one...that's not right." Hunter protested. "Shawn you're supposed to be on my side."

"But Glenny has a point."

"Glenny?" Glen asked as he quirked his eyebrow at Shawn.

"Yup. It's your new nickname."

"Thanks, I think."

"Come on guys I'm bored." Hunter said as he started to walk away.

"How do you deal with him?" Glen asked as he and Shawn got to their feet and followed slowly behind Hunter.

"Easy. I love him." Shawn smiled as he watched Hunter weave his way through the crowds. "For all his flaws and all the fights I love him. And that's all that matters. Why?"

"Just wondering. Ain't I allowed to wonder." Glen said, but he couldn't stop the defensiveness from creeping into his voice.

"You miss him don't you." Shawn said quietly.

"Who?"

"Mark."

Glen fell silent, nothing he could say would be true, he did miss Mark but it was apparent that Mark wasn't missing him. With a deep heart felt sigh he looked over at Shawn, his pain in his eyes. A silent understanding passed between the two men and Shawn wrapped his arm around Glen's waist and walked, knowing that the taller man needed comfort. And for Glen's part he let Shawn do it, the small gesture speaking more than words ever could.

* * *

Mark had trailed them to the zoo and was keeping his distance, his anger doubling with each smile and laugh that passed between Shawn and Glen. Hunter hadn't really spent much time with Glen so in Mark's eyes he was spared, for now. He had spent most of the morning trying to come up with a way to talk to Glen without his new friends. He followed discreetly as they made their way through the crowds and he growled when Shawn wrapped his arm around Glen's waist. They were too close for his liking, and only cemented in his mind that Glen had been spending his nights with Shawn and Hunter. He followed them into the snake house and moved as close as he dared. Shawn and Glen were whispering as Hunter made lewd jokes about the sizes of the snakes.

The house was was built in a large circle and Mark managed to hide in a spot near the exit, the low lighting of the house aiding his endeavor. After a few minutes he started to get restless. The snake house didn't look that big, so they should have done passed back by. He checked his watch and looked back up, it had been a little over twenty minutes.

"_What's taking them so long?_" He thought as he shifted his stance.

He looked around for a bench or something on which he could sit, but the only two that he seen were bathed in sunlight, and he didn't want them to see him before he seen them. He continued to look around for something to sit down on, growling when nothing seemed to be on hand. Although had he been looking up he would have seen Scott Hall walk in talking on his cell phone.

* * *

He didn't know why he accepted Hunter's offer, but it beat sitting in the hotel room doing nothing. Kevin had left after taking a shower and Scott hated the fact that he felt left out. He seen Hunter standing near a cage looking in at a rather large python and he snapped his phone shut. With a small smirk he snuck up on Hunter and grabbed his waist with a loud 'HAH!" Hunter whirled around and Scott doubled over laughing at the look on his face. With a playful growl Hunter lunged at him and they both went down to the ground. They rolled around a little bit, laughing as they traded weak blows.

"Think we oughta break them up?"

"Nah."

Scott looked up and paled at the sight of Glen staring down at him with a smile on his face. He stilled and Hunted landed a good hit on his nose while he was distracted. Pain shot through his face and grabbed his nose and moaned. Hunter jumped up and moved back with his hands held out in front of him and his eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to do it." He said.

"Hey, need a hand?" Scott looked up and seen that Glen had extended his hand to help.

Gingerly he gripped Glen's hand and grunted as he got to his feet. His nose ached and he softly touched it with the back of his hand, pulling it away to see if any blood was on it. There wasn't but the simple contact had him wincing in pain.

"Hey, lemme look at that." Glen pulled him close and tilted his head to the side so that he could see the nose in the low light. "Hmmm, let's go outside so I can take a better look."

Glen turned to say something to Shawn and Hunter but they were engrossed in a conversation with Hunter hanging his head and looking very much like a school boy being scolded. Scott felt Glen take his hand gently and pull him out to the front of the snake house. He didn't fight it, after all he had already had one display of Glen's strength and he really wasn't looking for another one. They passed through the doors and stopped out in the bright sunlight, both men squinting until their eyes adjusted. Glen brought his hands up to cup Scott's face and Scott fought the urge to flinch, after all Glen wasn't doing anything to hurt him He tilted Scott's head this way and that, squinting at his nose at difference angles. He let his hands drop and whistled lowly, shaking his head slowly.

"What?" Scott asked, afraid that he was going to tell him that his nose was broken.

"Well, it's a nose." Glen said with a small smirk.

"I know that. Is it broken?"

"No. It's swollen, but it'll be fine."

Scott smacked Glen's arm before he could stop himself and backed up, expecting the big man to take a swing at him. Glen just laughed and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, turning his head to look at the door of the snake house. Flabbergasted Scott stood there gazing at him. Was this the same man that had forcibly taken him against the wall a little over two months ago? He looked much different than he had that day, he was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his muscles like a second skin and a pair of jeans that looked like they had been spray painted on. He was rocking back and forth slightly from the balls of his feet to his heels.

"Would you like a picture?"

The question was asked quietly and Scott jumped, he had realized that Glen had turned his attention back to him. With a slight blush he ducked his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well?" There was a smile on Glen's face and Scott's blush deepened.

"No..."

"Why don't we go get something to drink. Those two obviously ain't coming out any time soon."

"S-sure."

They walked away from the snake house, looking for either a rolling cart or a booth where they could get something to drink. As they walked Scott stole glances out of the corner of his eyes. He was taking one of those glances when Glen turned his head and caught him. He stopped and put a hand on Scott's shoulder stopping him dead.

"I'm not going to attack you Scott. You don't have to keep watching me."

"What? No, it's not that." Scott protested.

"Then what?"

Scott couldn't answer, instead he ducked his head again and scuffed his feet against the concrete. For the second time that day he cursed himself for taking Hunter up on his offer. A little ways behind them Mark hung his head and walked away, his hands balled at his sides and a plan running through his head.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Kane Muse has shown back up and I'm not quite sure where he's going with this side track with Scott, so please bear with me. And Enjoy!_

Shawn and Hunter had been approached by zoo security and had been asked to leave. Apparently some people didn't know the difference between a fake hit and a real one. Shawn had been giving Hunter the silent treatment but looked up at him as he laughed to himself.

"This isn't a laughing matter Hunt. You got us kicked out of the zoo. THE ZOO Hunt." He admonished.

"I'm not laughing about that Shawn."

"Then what _are_ you laughing at?" Shawn asked as he raised his eyebrow at the taller man.

"Look." Hunter said pointing in front of them.

Shawn followed Hunter's finger and sitting on a bench a few yards away were Glen and Scott. Glen was laughing as Scott gestured wildly with his hands, and Shawn's other eyebrow joined the one near his hairline. Even from where they were standing Shawn could see the comfortable camaraderie between the two, but what bothered him was the slight blush that colored Scott's face.

"This is bad." He murmured.

"Why? I think they look good together." Hunter said as he turned to face Shawn.

"Maybe so, but Glen is in love with Mark. At most Scott would be a rebound Hunt."

"So? There's nothing wrong with a rebound hook up."

"I don't want to see Scott hurt if Mark and Glen get back together."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then we'll deal with it then."

Shawn headed over to the two before Hunter could respond. He smiled as Glen blushed at something Scott had said, it was gift that Scott had. He could make anyone blush, and even Shawn had to admit that Glen was devilishly handsome smiling and his face a light pink color.

"Hey Shawn." Glen said between laughs.

"Hey. Y'all ready to leave?" Shawn asked with a smile.

"Awe Dad, do we have to?" Scott asked teasingly.

"Yea. Your little display with Hunt go us bounced."

"I'm sorry." Scott hung his head but his shoulders were shaking with laughter.

Soon the four were heading through the zoo's parking lot, Shawn walking between Glen and Scott. Hunter was on Glens' other side and kept shooting Shawn confused looks behind Glen's back. He couldn't understand why Shawn was trying to keep them apart. They made each other laugh and he couldn't remember seeing Glen laugh as much as he had today. They reached the cars and Hunter watched as Glen and Scott traded small smiles before they parted ways.

* * *

Mark was sitting in his hotel room with the shades drawn as he looked through the finished story line that Vince had had dropped off to him. Kane was going to debut in the Hell in a Cell match with him and Shawn. But the one thing that Mark had been looking for was missing. Was Kane going to help his brother or was he going to help Shawn? He growled and snapped the folder shut and tossed onto the table. It skidded a little bit, coming to rest just shy of the edge. He then propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair, leaning his head back on his hands. His mind wandered, flashing back to the last time he had lain with Glen. There wasn't any conversation, just the slow exploration of each others bodies until they exploded in unison.

He had been putting alot of thought into what he was going to get Glen back. So far his mind had drawn a blank, he didn't understand why Glen had left in the first place. So he liked to be tied down, and Glen had enjoyed tieing him down. It wasn't as if he had been restrained kicking and screaming. It was voluntary on his part. Hell he couldn't even remember a more powerful orgasm then the one he had had that night. Even the ones he had with Kevin weren't that good and many times he had to take care of himself in the morning after Kevin left. At first he had feet awful about turning to Kevin, but in the end his mind had convinced him that he was using Kevin and nothing more.

He dropped his feet to the floor heavily and got to his feet, his mind running around in circles as he paced the room. He missed Glen, there was no denying that. His body craved Glen's gentle touches and breath in his ear at night. But he was damned if he was going to be the one to go crawling back, after all it had been Glen that walked away, not him. He dropped down onto the bed and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, the images of Scott and Glen burning holes into his brain. He growled again and changed quickly into his work out clothes, deciding that only intense psyhical activity was going to benefit his upset mind. He grabbed the key off the table and slammed the door behind him, causing a woman alittle ways down to jump as she tried to get into her own room.

Down in the gym he started with the punching bag, hitting it as hard as he could. He had been at it for over and hour when he heard the door to the gym open. He looked up and seen that Glen had entered, his workout bag slung over one arm and a towel around his neck. He was too busy watching him make his way across the gym that he forgot about the bag. It swung back and caught him full in the face, sending him down to the ground with a thud. He let out a pained groan and pressed his hand to forehead, cursing himself for being so stupid. He heard footsteps coming across the floor and when he opened his eyes he looked up and seen that Glen was standing above him.

"You ok?" He asked as Mark pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Yea."

"Hmm, are you done with the bag?"

"Yea."

Mark got to his feet and watched as Glen took a couple swings at the bad. He seemed to have tuned Mark out and with a low growl he put a hand on Glen's shoulder. Glen continued to punch at the bag but Mark felt the muscles bunching under his hands and it encouraged him. If Glen's body was still responding to his touch then maybe he still had a chance. He grabbed Glen's elbow and turned him around, then crashed his lips against Glen's before he could protest. He felt Glen struggle but ignored it and nipped at his bottom lip. Glen's hands came up and rested on Mark's chest and Mark thought that he had given in. He let his guard down and a minute later he found himself sitting on his ass as Glen rushed out of the gym.

"DAMMIT!" He growled as he slammed his fists down on the ground.

* * *

Scott headed back to his room feeling better than he had in over a month. Spending time with Glen and getting to know him made him smile, and he felt a calm sense of being that had been missing for awhile. He let himself in and headed in to take a shower, thinking about how easy it was to make Glen laugh and how handsome he looked when he smiled. After his shower he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and lounged on the bed, flipping channels until his eyes grew heavy. Soon he was snoozing lightly, the tv turner held loosely in his hand and a smile on his face. The smile only got bigger as he started to dream.

_He was standing in the middle of ring. The arena was empty except for his opponent. Across the ring was Glen, wearing the Diesel costume and a smirk. No bell was needed, they started to circle one another. Glen tapped at his elbow a couple of times and he batted his hand away good naturedly. He was the first one to initiate the lock up but instead of breaking it right away Glen leaned in and pressed his lips to his. It stunned Scott at first but the he returned the kiss, tangling his tongue with Glen's as his hands threaded into Glen's hair. Glen straightened up and pulled him close, deepening the kiss and showing Scott who was in charge. _

_Glen pulled away and started to nip at his throat and pulse point as his hands slipped down into Scott's ring gear. With a moan that sounded decidedly unmanly he gripped Glen's shoulders and arched into his touch. Then almost in slow motion Glen lowered them to the mat and started to plant kisses laced with nips along his chest and stomach. He dipped even lower and Scott moaned as he felt the moist heat of Glen's mouth around him, teasing to aching hardness._

_"Scott....Scott.........Scott........._SCOTT!"

Scott jerked back to wakefulness with a yelp. His eyes were unfocused and he his mind tried to catch up with what was going on. Standing at the edge of the bed was Kevin. He was staring down at Scott and he felt a blush creep up his body as Kevin eyed his obvious hard on. With a feral grin Kevin climbed up on the bed and pressed close to Scott, licking his lips.

"Kev, what are you doing?' Scott asked breathlessly.

"What do you want me to do?"

Before Scott could answer his phone went off and he picked it up and looked at the number. Glen was calling and he pushed Kevin to the side so he could answer it. Ignoring the low growl coming from Kevin he pulled on his sweatpants and headed out into the hallway to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Scott. You want to go get something to eat?_" There was something off in Glen's voice and made Scott frown.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"_There's a steakhouse not to far from your hotel. How about there?_"

"Sounds good."

They made plans to meet in an hour and Scott was determined to find out what was up. And he smiled as he imagined how the night could end.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Hmmm, been a couple of chapters since I disclaimed, so here I go. I own nothing and no one. Alright here we go guys, still not sure where Kane's going with this it's promising to be a fun ride. Enjoy!_

Scott fidgeted in his chair as he waited for Glen to show up. He had made it to the restaurant ten minutes early due to his nervousness. He wasn't dressy, dressy but he looked good enough. He was wearing black slacks with a maroon button up shirt that had the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had thought about putting his gold chain on, but decided against it he wanted to look sophisticated.

"You look nice."

Scott jumped startled and looked up. Glen was taking his seat, a small grin on his face. His hair was pulled back into a half pony tail and he had on a black shirt whose sleeves clung to his biceps, to finish the look was a pair of black cargos. Combined with Glen's strong features the look screamed 'dangerous'. With a slight grin he noticed that Glen was tugging on the sleeves trying to loosen them.

"You let Hunter and Shawn dress you, didn't ya."

"Hunter." Glen mumbled.

"Poor guy." Scott snorted.

Glen smiled at Scott before looking over the menu. For a moment Scott just stared, his eyes drinking in every detail and committing it to memory.

"So. We're splitting trails for a while." He said lowly as he picked up his own menu.

"Really?" Glen looked back up, a slight frown twisting his lips.

"Yea. You all are heading north and we're heading south." Scott's voice dropped a notch and he watched Glen quietly.

"Hmm. Well I guess I'll just give you these." Glen pulled out two pictures, both courtesy of Hunter, and handed them to Scott.

One was of Glen and Shawn on the bench at the zoo, Shawn making a face and Glen looking stoic as usual. The second one made Scott's breath catch in throat. It was taken from the side, Glen was standing in front of the tiger cage, gazing down as a tiger stretched in the background. His hair looked like it had been blowing around his face, but left a perfect view of his face other than a couple strands marring his features. There was a sad beauty to the picture and Scott slowly placed them down on the table, his eyes never leaving the tiger picture.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"Well Hunter suggested it." Glen said as he turned a faint pink.

He looked so uncomfortable that Scott hurriedly thought of something to change the topic.

"So, rumor has it that you're getting a gimmick change soon." He tried tentatively, not sure how much Glen would divulge to him.

"Yea."

"Well tell me about it." Scott teased as he took a sip from his water.

"I'm the demented younger brother of The Undertaker, supposedly killed in a fire set by 'Taker that engulfed his childhood home. I'm the love child of 'Paul Bearer' and Taker's mother."

"Sounds interesting. So are you teaming with Taker to dominate the tag team division or what?"

"No." Glen's answer was short and he took a long drink of his water to avoid elaborating.

"Well? What are you going to do?" Scott pressed.

"Stomp his ass into and through the ring." Glen growled.

His eyes flashed for a minute and his hand clenched until his knuckles were white around his glass. He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes, a frown on his face again. Scott stayed quiet, wondering what he had triggered with his questions. After a few minutes Glen opened his eyes and focused on Scott's face, his frown turning into a small smirk.

"Sorry about that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Let's just say that it's a part of my past that needs to stay there."

"Well if you need to talk, you have my number."

"I know."

They lapsed into silence again but it was a comfortable silence. Every once in a while one of them would look up and catch the other staring and they both would look away, blushes covering both faces.

* * *

Mark had trailed Glen to the restaurant, wanting to know where he was going looking dressed to the nines. He asked to be seated four tables away and out of line of vision of both men. He ordered a steak and frowned as it seemed that the two men were getting to know each other better. The napkin that sat next to his plate bore the brunt of damage. Even though it was cloth it was lying in pieces on the table and in his lap when his dinner came. At one point he had to stop himself from going over and interrupting their meal. Scott had reached over the table and lightly held Glens' hand for a brief second. With a growl he stabbed his knife into his steak harder than needed.

"Isn't it dead enough for you?"

Mark jumped and jerked his head up. Standing next to the table stood Shawn. He smiled brightly and pulled the chair out across from Mark. Without asking if he could sit, Shawn dropped down on the chair and grabbed Mark's glass of wine, swallowing half of it.

"What are you doing here Micheals?" He growled.

"Same thing you are." He said with a knowing smile.

"I don't know what yer talking about."

"Mark. You're more transparent right now than your skin is when you're in the ring." Mark cut into his steak again and ignored Shawn. "Fine be a hard headed ass. I'm trying to keep Glen and Scott apart."

"Why? Want him for yerself?" He practically snarled.

"What?!?"

"Can't handle having yer lover stray?"

"Hunter has nothing to do with this." Shawn said, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Shawn quit playing dumb. I know that yer sleeping with Glen." He hissed, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself.

Shawn sat there for a minute and just stared at Mark. Then he busted out laughing. The sound was so loud that it drew the notice of the tables around them, including Scott and Glen. Mark looked up and seen that Glen was staring at him, a mixture of hurt and fury on his face. He dropped his head down into his hands and silently cursed the day that Shawn Micheals was born.

"Sir, if you can't quiet it down I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said the dour faced owner.

"I'm sorry sir." Shawn said through his laughter.

The man gave Shawn one last glare before walking off. Mark then turned his gaze onto the smaller man and snarled.

"Micheals, if you get me tossed outta here, I'm going to personally send yer sorry ass to hell."

"Awe come on now big guy. Is that any way to treat the one man who's trying to get you and Glen back together."

"Whaddya mean? We were never together."

"Keeping lying Mark. But I know when two people are head over heels for one another."

"Yer off yer damned rocker Shawn. Glen was nothing more than a passing fancy." Mark scoffed.

"And you're an asshole Mark." Shawn said with a frown.

Shawn then got to his feet and headed towards the door. Mark glanced over towards the table where Glen and Scott had been sitting and his shoulders slumped. The table was empty. The steak tasted like ash in his mouth and he signaled for the waiter to bring the check. He has screwed up royally this time, and he didn't know if he'd be able to fix it. After paying his bill he gathered his things and headed towards the door, not knowing that he had parked just a few spaces away from Scott's rental. He fished through his pockets for his keys and when he brought his head up he seen Glen and Scott engaged in a gentle but passionate kiss.

* * *

Glen couldn't believe it, Mark had followed him. Why he didn't know, but it hurt just the same to see him there looking as handsome as ever. When he had heard Shawn laugh and looked up to see him sitting with Mark his heart stopped for moment. Scott had looked as well and gently gripped his hand, as if he knew what Glen was feeling. With a grateful smile to him he squeezed Scott's hand gently and motioned for the waiter. He handed the man his credit card and got up to go say something to Shawn but as he drew near the table he heard Mark say that he was nothing more than a passing fancy. Those words sliced deep and he pulled back before he even let them know he was there.

Scott had shown up at his back and put a hand on his shoulder, looking worried. Glen forced a smile and headed back to the table, leaving a nice tip for the waiter when he returned with his credit card. He started towards the door, walking slow enough for Scott to join him. He had know deep down that Mark wasn't serious about him, but to hear him say that about him to Shawn, caused the little flame that had still burned for him to die out. He took a deep breath of the night air and waited for Scott just outside the door. A minute later Scott joined him and they walked quietly over to Scott's car.

"Well, it was nice quiet dinner up until the end." Scott said with a small smile.

"Yea..." Glen trailed off, closing his eyes as the pain washed over him again.

He startled a moment later when he felt lips on his and when he opened his eyes Scott had his hands on either side of his and was staring deep into his eyes. There was confusion and little bit of fear in Scott's eyes and Glen allowed himself a small smile. Scott was worried that he would reject him. He placed his hand on the back of Scott's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, feeling both depressed and happy at the same time. He nipped lightly at Scott's bottom lip and when he sighed slipped his tongue into Scott's mouth, tentatively scouting the new territory. As much as he wanted he couldn't get fully into the kiss and after a minute or two pulled away and pulled Scott against his chest, resting his chin on the top of Scott's head.

"So I take it that you're going to miss me." Scott said, his voice teasing.

"I guess you could say that."

"You know, we could take this back your hotel room and _explore_ a little bit."

"It's too soon. And I don't want to jinx whatever this is that we have."

Scott took a step back and nodded. He understood where Glen was coming from, but he still craved more of the tall man before him. He dug through his pockets and pulled out his keys, a slight smile on his face.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Guess so. Unless you watch RAW and pay for Summerslam and Bad Blood."

"You want me to buy a pay-per-view for a rival company as well as watch their shows when I can?"

"Who know's maybe I'll watch WCW."

"Maybe." Scott smiled as Glen smirked at him, he knew that Scott would do it, and Scott knew that Glen knew.

They kissed one last time and Glen took a step back and watched as Scott climbed into his rental and pulled out of the parking lot. His heart was telling him that he had done the right thing, but his mind was calling all kinds of stupid. He had desperately wanted to take Scott up on his offer, hell his body was telling him that needed too. But he knew that it wouldn't be right to Scott. He'd just be filling the hole that Mark had left. Something that he was starting to feel was impossible. He sighed and turned to head to his car, his mind on everything except on what was around him. He had just gotten his door open when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Thinking that Scott had returned he turned around with a smile on his face, but that smile dropped off quickly when he seen Mark standing there. Face set in a scowl he crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at him. Mark shifted from foot to foot, looking everywhere but directly at Glen. Seeing that this wasn't getting anywhere fast Glen broke the silence.

"What do you want Mark?" He demanded.

"Just to talk."

"What about?"

"Us." That simple word had Glen laughing bitterly at Mark, and he glared slightly at Glen. "I'm serious Glen."

"Mark there is no us. There never was an us. I was nothing more than a passing fancy, remember." Mark winced as his words were thrown back at him, and Glen grinned grimly.

"I didn't mean it, Glen." Glen snorted and looked over Mark's shoulder. "Dammit I miss you."

"Could've fooled me."

"It's true." Mark persisted.

He moved forwards and tried to place his hands on Glen's shoulders and it pushed Glen over the edge. He shoved Mark hard and growled as he spoke.

"So fucking Kevin is your way of missing me?!?!" He seen Mark's eyes get big but didn't give him the chance to say anything. "That's right. I know about you two. After all the shit that he done to us you go and FUCK him. What did he tie you down like you like? Or does he let you tie him up?"

"Glen...."

"No Mark. Don't. come. near. me." He said slowly as his eyes flashed. "In fact I don't want to see you unless it's in the ring."

"Glen...."

Glen wrenched his door open and climbed in, ignoring Mark completely. He turned the engine over then roared out of the parking lot, leaving Mark standing in the parking lot by himself.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Man oh Man, my musi are definitely up to no good with this one. _

Mark wasn't the only one that had followed Glen and Scott, Kevin had been seated far back in the room and watched as the two seemed to connect on a deep level. He had seen Shawn walk in and kept an eye on him and Mark, wondering what the two of them were up to. He seen Glen head over to Mark's table and was confused as to why he left before making contact. As quiet as he could he trailed Mark out and gleefully watched as he and Glen confronted one another. They weren't particularly quiet about the encounter so he didn't have to strain his ears to listen in. Squealing tires brought his head up and he seen Glen peel out of the parklinglot, leaving Mark by himself.

He hurried from his hiding place and headed over to his own vehicle. Mark was still standing in the same spot when he ghosted past him, and Kevin hoped that Mark hadn't seen him. The restaurant that Glen and Scott had been at wasn't far from Glen and Mark's hotel and in less than five minutes he was letting himself into Mark's room. Kevin stripped down to his boxers and arranged himself on the bed, tousling the covers to make it look like he had been sleeping. He didn't know when Mark would be back, but he did know that he wanted to take advangtage of the frame of mind that he was in now. Minutes turned to hours and Kevin reluctantly dropped off to sleep, not knowing that Mark was just below him in the hotel bar getting throughly trashed.

For his part Mark kept the worst of the tears in, only a few errant ones trickling down every once and a while. He was working on his third bottle of Jack Daniels, his mind shut down as he continually lifted the bottle to his lips. Now it all made sense. Glen was staying away because he had found out about his dalliance with Kevin. The question that nagged at him was, how? No one other than he and Kevin had known about it and he had made sure that no one ever seen them together.

"So how did he know?" He wondered aloud as he rolled the bottle between his palms.

At closing time Mark was no closer than he was to figuring things out than when he had first sat down at the bar. The only thing that he gained was a larger headache a heartache that seemed to intensify with every beat of heart. He trudged up to his room, taking the stairs so he'd have more time to think and so he wouldn't have to interact with any of the other guys on the roster. He swirled the little bit of Jack around in the bottle that he had swiped when he left and dropped down on one of the stairs. Everything was spiraling out of control and he had no idea on how to fix it. He wanted to make it up to Glen, but Glen didn't want anything to do with him. Just the thought left him cold inside, and as he drained the bottle he felt the coldness seep to the outside.

He rose to his feet and headed up the last two flights, his mind as well as his body comfortably numb. The hallway was deserted and he stopped for a moment to hunt for his room key. His pocket seemed to become the bottomless pit and soon he was growling as he his fingers kept brushing past the exact things and he wondered what in the hell he had put in his pockets. Finally he located his room key and with a victorious 'ha!' he fitted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He dropped the bottle in the trashcan by the door and headed over to the bed, his feet dragging as the weight of the day finally descended upon him. The bed called invitingly and he dropped down face first, groaning into the pillows as his head protested the sudden change in altitude.

Someone stirred next to him and he knew without looking that it was Kevin, his aftershave gave him away. As did the fact that it was always Kevin, no matter how much he wished it was Glen instead. He mumbled as Kevin's hand found it's way into his hair, pulling his head up from the pillow slightly.

"Mmmm, where've you been?" Kevin's voice was sleep logged and gravelly, reminding Mark of how Glen's voice sounded when he woke up.

"Why does it matter?'

"You're right, it doesn't. What does is making the most of tonight." Kevin purred as he moved so that he was laying almost on top of Mark, rubbing against him suggestively.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be awhile before we see one another again." Kevin licked the outside of Mark's ear, biting down almost painfully on the lobe.

With a growl, Mark managed to change positions and stared down at Kevin, his lips curled back from his teeth. A similar smile stretched Kevin's lips and he raised his head up to capture Mark's, but he moved his head; instead sinking his teeth deep into the hallow of Kevin's neck. Kevin let out a pained moan and wriggled against Mark's weight, fear and desire warring on his features as Mark continued his rough ravishing of his neck and chest. Mark pulled away after a particularly hard bite, blood glistening on his lips and smiled at his handy work. By then Kevin was panting heavily and Mark smiled as he quickly rid himself of his clothes and Kevin's boxers.

Then with one swift movement he plunged into Kevin until he could go no further, laughing as Kevin screamed out in agony.

* * *

Glen couldn't believe Mark's audacity. He was seething as he thought about it. Who the hell did he think he was? Fucking Kevin and then saying that he missed him. Glen snorted and drove around aimlessly, not really wanting to go back to the hotel but wanting to wind down after his date with Scott. Just thinking about him brought a smile to Glen's face and on a whim he started towards the hotel where WCW was staying. The woman behind the desk had given him Scott's room number with a smile and a giggle after he poured on the charm. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and left, a smile tugging at his lips. He pressed the button for the elevator and tried to piece together what he was going to say.

Once the elevator hit Scott's floor he strode from the device with a purpose, what that purpose was he didn't know at that point but was sure that it would become clear once he seen Scott. His room was at the end of the hall he quickened his pace, needing this contact, this comfort that Scott seemed willing to give him. He looked at the door, his reserve faltering somewhat until the unwanted image of Mark and Kevin wrapped around one another as they said their 'good byes' popped into his minds eye. He closed his eyes and shook his head, banishing the image of the pair to the deepest depths of his mind. His resolved steeled once again and he knocked on Scott's door, smiling when Scott answered in nothing but his boxers.

"Glen..." The word was breathy and Scott blushed as Glen flicked his eyes from his head to his feet.

"I gave what you said earlier some thought."

"And?" Scott asked breathily as he trying to will the blush on his face away.

"Well, I have some making up to do." Glen said with a grin.

"For what?" Scott tilted his head to the side, confused about what Glen felt he had to make up for.

"For our first encounter." Glen's smile got wider as Scott's look grew more confused. "When you came to talk to me about Kevin. I was in the gym....." Glen trailed off as realization dawned on Scott's face finally and his eyes darkened some what.

"You don't have to..." He started.

"I know I don't have too, but I want to."

Glen stepped forwards, forcing Scott to step back into the room. He then kicked the door shut softly and pulled Scott close, kissing him softly as his hands roamed over Scott's back. Scott tried to take control of the kiss, but with a deft flick of his tongue and firm squeeze to his ass, Scott was moaning into the kiss as his own hands roamed the expanse of Glen's back. Tongues met in a flurry of parries and thrusts as hands crept under shirts and nails dragged against skin, groans and bit back moans sounding extremely loud in the quiet room. Without breaking the kiss Glen maneuvered over to the bed and turned so that he dropped down on it in a sitting position.

Scott took advantage of the change in position and straddled Glen's lap, yanking off the black shirt with such force that he dimly heard the fabric rip. He bit down on Glen's shoulder and ground himself against the growing bulged in Glen's pants, smirking as Glen growled. It was his turn to growl as Glen grabbed his waist and arched up against him. In his position Scott pushed Glen back until he was laying on his back staring up at Scott. Glen went to roll them over, but Scott clamped his knees hard against his waist, stopping the movement. Scott then bent down and took one of Glen's nipples in his mouth and rolled it around until it became a hard peak.

"Scott....." Glen growled.

"Yea?" He asked as he moved over to the other one.

"I'm supposed to be treating you...." The last word died in a moan as Scott moved even further down, swiping his tongue across Glen's navel before running it just under the waist band of his cargo pants.

"Hmmm. Consider letting me explore making it up to me."

Glen couldn't form coherent words as Scott gently undone his pants and let his straining hard on spring free. The cool air from the room brushed across the engorged head and it twitched almost painfully. Teasingly Scott flicked his tongue against it, laughing as Glen all but shot up from the bed with a swallowed groan. He swiped at the head a couple more times before taking the head in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head and laved the underneath, getting the most sensitive spots and drawing more groans from Glen. He pulled away, and watched as Glen raised his head slightly to look down at him, his eyes glowing and his hands fisted in the sheets.

Scott bent his head back down and swallowed as much as he could, gagging slightly as the head nudged the back of his throat. Once the urge to gag had passed he started to bob slowly, drawing it out as much as he could. After a couple of minutes Glen had had enough and gruffly pulled Scott up and kissed him hard before switching positions so that he was on top. He quickly divested Scott of his clothes and without warning took Scott's entire length in his mouth, causing Scott to suck in a breath. Quickly glen started to work him over, bringing his hands into play and purring lightly in the back of his throat. The end was nearing and Scott could already see the star bursts behind his eyes.

He was standing on the edge of a mountain and he knew that with one step he'd go over. But that last step didn't come. Glen pulled away and Scott opened his eyes, confused and panting as he tried to figure out what was going on. A minute later he gasped as Glen slowly worked himself into his tight entrance, groaning as Scott's muscles tightened around the intrusion. Soon he was buried to the hilt and Scott arched up against him, the sensation overwhelming. Painstakingly slow Glen started to move, drawing more moans from Scott. He kept up the slow pace until Scott couldn't take it anymore and pushed back hard against him

"Glen...." He panted. "Fuck me."

That seemed to be all that Glen needed to hear and moment later he was slamming into and of him, sometimes bringing him up off the bed. With every thrust he was hitting Scott's prostate and soon he exploded, coating them both in his seed and howling his release. A few hard thrusts later Glen emptied himself, burying his head in Scott's shoulder and biting down to smother the worst of his groan. Scott felt Glen softening and sighed as he pulled out and laid down next to him.

"That wasn't how it was supposed to go." Glen said petulantly.

"How about we rest for minute and then you can show me how it was supposed to go." Scott said with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: I apologize that this has taken so long to update. My musi have taken a leave of absence, except for my Kane muse and he's not been particularly helpful as of late. Anyways, Enjoy!_

Morning came to soon for Scott. He felt the bed move and opened one eye sleepily, then grunted as he sat up. Glen turned around from looking for his boxers and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Morning. Didn't mean to wake you up." He said as he moved back over and kissed Scott gently.

"Mmm. It's ok. I have to start packing anyways." He rubbed his eyes and watched quietly as Glen went back to gathering up his clothes.

Soon Glen was dressed except for his shirt, Scott had done a number on it last night when he pulled it off. Scott grinned when Glen shrugged his shoulders and tossed the ruined shirt in the trash can and tried to tame his hair the best he could. Even in the dim light of the room Glen looked like an Adonis, his muscles rippling with his movement and Scott felt himself get hard all over again.

"So, with the risk of sounding like a love sick teenager, where do we stand now?" Scott asked, hating the slightly dependent sound that he heard in his voice.

"I don't know." Glen said.

"But???" Scott prodded even though he had the feeling that he wasn't going to like what Glen said next.

"But I don't think it would be in our best interests if we started something right now. We're going to be apart for the next few months and that can put an undue amount of stress on a stable relationship so think of what it's going to do to one in the 'honeymoon' stage."

"I guess you're right." Scott said glumly, absolutely hating that fact that Glen was right.

"But that doesn't mean that I regret last night. Because I don't." Glen moved over and bent down pressing a searing kiss to Scott's lips as his hands wandered down south of the border. "In fact, how about a rematch before I hit the road."

Scott couldn't say anything, his body was on autopilot as he arched into Glen's warm hand. Quickly Glen discarded his clothes and covered Scott's body with his own, kissing and licking on his neck. Whatever it was between them Scott abandoned himself to it, moaning loudly as Glen scooted down and took him in his mouth, his tongue caressing his length as his hands cupped and massaged his balls. Scott was dancing on the edge of the blade, about to topple over the side when Glen pulled away and impaled him, burying his length to hilt in him.

"Damn, you're so tight." Glen panted as he stilled for a moment.

"After last night I wouldn't think smmmmmm." Scott's sentence ended in a moan as Glen pulled out and slammed back into him, bringing his back up off the bed.

Words were unnecessary after that point, the only thing that mattered was the burning heat in their bodies that only the friction from Glen's thrusts cooled. The pace was hard and fast and within moments both came with loud cries of completion. They lay there for a moment, their breaths mingling until Glen pulled out and moved over to his side. Scott rolled over and pushed the hair from his face gently, loving the way the strands slipped through his fingers. Glen was staring up at his hand and Scott's breathing hitched as he grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.

"You had better get going." Scott said softly against Glen's lips.

"I know." The sentence was said with a touch of sadness and Scott suddenly wished that he'd never jumped ship with Kevin.

Once again Glen pulled himself out of the bed and slipped into his clothes, smiling as he turned and winked at Scott before he ducked out into the early morning light. With a sight Scott dropped back against the bed, bringing the pillow that Glen had lain on up to his nose and inhaling his scent. He grinned widely as he stripped the pillow of it's case then got up and stuffed it deep into his bag.

* * *

Thankfully for Kevin morning came soon and he slipped out of bed, wincing as his body protested the movement. As quietly as he could, he gathered his clothes and slipped into them, watching Mark for any sudden movements. There were none, just his chest rising and falling gently as he snored lightly. Kevin picked up his shoes and tiptoed over to the door, hoping that it wouldn't wake Mark up. He eased the door open and slipped out, letting out a huge sigh of relief as he stood in the hallway. He started towards the elevator, hurrying so he could get the hell out of dodge. The doors slid closed on him and he leaned against the cool faux wood panels as he slipped his shoes on.

He didn't know what had gotten into Mark last night, but he did know that it was too rough for his liking. And was pretty sure that Mark had torn him at one point. His mind flashed back to the times he had taken Glen like that he felt bile rise in his throat. He had had no idea that it hurt that bad, he had never bottomed before Mark and up until last night, Mark had been a relatively gentle lover. Sure they nipped and bit down, but he had never pounded him as hard as he did and he had never once entered without using lube of some type. As the doors slid open again Kevin came to the conclusion that he was this was the worlds way of getting back at him for what he had done.

He stepped out of the elevator and started through the lobby, stopping dead as he watched Glen stride through the door shirtless. He looked around for something to hide behind, he didn't want Glen to see him. On his right was a potted plant and quickly he dove behind it, peeking out between the leaves as he tracked Glen's movement across the lobby. He was heading to the elevator when Shawn and Hunter stopped him. Hunter was grinning at him while Shawn frowned. That was unusual for Shawn, normally he was all for half nakedness. Glen laughed and moved away, shaking his head as Shawn glared daggers at Hunter.

Whatever had been said certainly didn't include Kevin and after Shawn and Hunter drifted off he came out from his hiding place and finished his trek to the door. He hit the parkinglot and practically darted to his car, ignoring the pain his lower back. He just wanted to get the hell out of there and as quickly as he possibly could.

* * *

Mark awoke some time later, rubbing his eye he sat up and looked around his room. Kevin was gone and Mark was glad. He hadn't wanted to face him after what had happened between them last night. He felt slightly guilty for taking his frustrations at Glen out on him. After all it wasn't Kevin's fault that he had acted like a total douche towards Glen at the restaurant.

"_But it is Kevin's fault that yer not together now._" His mind fired at him as he climbed out of bed. "_If he hadn't of tied y'all up and tried to rape Glen again this wouldn't have happened and it would have been Glen you were plowing last night instead of that dumb bastard._"

Mark shook his head, but he had to agree with himself. Kevin was going getting what was coming to him for his interference in his and Glen's life. That thought absolved him of some of the guilt, but a little more came back when he turned and seen the blood stain on the bed from Kevin. He shook his head again, telling himself that Kevin had done worse to Glen than he had done and that he shouldn't feel guilty at all about inflicting the pain that he had. But on a deep level his stomach was repulsed by what he had done and he wanted nothing more than curl up in a ball and never move.

Never once had he ever taken pleasure in someones pain, at least not outside the ring, and it scared him. In fact his orgasm had been harder than he ever remembered and he had laughed as Kevin lay whimpering and bleeding under him. Three times he had taken Kevin, each time harder and more brutal than the time before and Mark would be amazed if he hadn't caused some internal damage to the man. He turned his back to the bed and headed into the shower, wanting to get the scent of spent seed and sweat off of him. As he played with the water temperature he whistled an upbeat tune, smiling as he stepped under the hot water. Now that his frustrations had been worked out he had a clear mind to think up of a way to win Glen back.

Seeing as how WCW and WWF were going their separate ways for awhile he had time to work on him with out Scott getting in the way. And if the little bastard got in the way after they merged once more than he had no qualms taking him out. In fact he had the feeling that he would enjoy watching Scott squirm as he got the same treatment that Kevin had got. He laughed at the thought, the sound echoing off the walls and filling the tiny space.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! lol. Sorry about my random JR moment there. Again sorry about the long delay in updates, but I'm working on it, slowly....very slowly. Anyways hope you Enjoy!_

Glen hurried back to his room to shower and change before meeting Hunter and Shawn downstairs for breakfast. He was still riding high off of his early morning romp with Scott and used the euphoria to push him through the darkness that loomed as he though of the months that lay before him with out Scott. With a shake of his head as he stepped into the elevator he pushed all thoughts from his mind. What he and Scott had was a passing thing. It wasn't as if it was going to last between them. He knew from locker room gossip that Scott could never remain faithful, and that it was only a matter of time before he stepped out on him.

A few moments later Glen was striding through the lobby to the dinning area, a grin still on his face despite the dark turn of his thoughts. He didn't consider him and Scott to be in a relationship, so it was nothing more than really, really good sex between them. Just thinking about the rounds they had the night before and the one again that morning had Glen groaning and trying everything he could not to get hard. He entered the dinning room, shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts and looked around.

The room was packed and he had trouble picking out Hunter and Shawn. That was until Hunter stood up on his chair and waved his hands over his head comically and yelled his name. His grin grew wider as he looked next to Hunter and seen Shawn tugging on the bottom of his shirt, his face a bright red as he tried to get the tall man to come down from the chair. He started over, outright laughing as he heard Shawn chastening Hunter for his childish behavior. Who was Shawn to preach about adult behavior when he could be just as bad if not worse than his lover.

Glen pulled out a chair and turned it so that he straddled the thing before dropping down. Hunter had a grin on his face as he noticed the grin on Glen's, but Shawn was looking down right sulky. His mouth was turned down into a frown and his forehead was creased as he watched Glen order breakfast. Hunter elbowed him and mouthed 'be nice' before turning his attention back to Glen.

"So, Glen....have a good night?" Hunter asked with a snort.

"Hmmm, I don't know Hunt. Did it look like it?" He teased back, taking a drink of his water that the waiter just brought over.

"What kind of answer is that?" Shawn practically demanded. "Just because you showed up this morning without a shirt doesn't mean that you had a good night. For all we know you could have gotten into a fight with a bum and spent the night in jail for killing the poor bastard."

"Shawn, we all know that Glen had killed a bum he wouldn't be sitting here now sharing breakfast with us. Plus it would have been on the news."

"Yea Shawn, what's your deal?"

"What's my deal? WHAT'S MY DEAL?????" Shawn's voice rose in pitch and Glen winced as every single pair of eyes in the dinning room turned to look at them. "My DEAL as you put it is that you are jeopardizing the future that you have with Mark for this _fuck fest_" Shawn spat the word as if the very sound of it offended him. "With Scott. He's no good Glen! ARGGGG!!!!" She pushed away from the table and stormed out of the dinning room, flipping a thankfully empty table that was sitting just by the door.

Glen looked over at Hunter and the two stared after Shawn with wide eyes. Neither man had ever seen him fly off the handle like that before and were at a loss about what to do. Did they follow or did they stay put? With shrugs they slowly got up and left the room, both conscious of the stares that were aimed at their backs.

* * *

Mark was reclining on his bed as he watched disinterestedly some program on tv. His mind was full to bursting with plans about how he was going to get Glen back. Glen was a romantic, something that not many people would think about him if they saw him. He had a soft side that Mark loved to see, especially when it was aimed at taking care of him. He had missed waking up with Glen at his side, his hair on his chest and in his mouth. After the third week of carrying his bag with him, Mark had turned it over to Shawn keeping only a bottle of cologne that Mark would put on after his shower.

It was the only link that he had to Glen anymore and that thought hurt him more than anything else he could imagine. On a deep level he realized that he was acting like a stalker girlfriend. It wasn't as if Glen knew that he was pining for him. Well he did but Glen didn't believe it. In fact he had basically spit in Mark's face over the confession and turned to his lover. That stung even more than being apart from Glen. Dammit, he wasn't supposed to be with someone else so soon after breaking things off with him. How could Glen think so little of what had happened between them? Did it not mean the same to Glen that it had meant to him?

The coldness from the night before started to creep back in and he felt the pain of his broken heart dull. Idly he wondered what it would feel like to give over to it completely, to not feel anything anymore. It was a comforting cold, not clammy and it soothed the hurt that losing Glen had produced. The more he though about it, it would serve him better to just forget that he and Glen had even existed. After all wasn't that was Glen was doing? Glen had forgotten about him so it would only serve Glen right if he forgot about everything that had transpired between them.

The coldness seeped into his lungs and he felt it as it spread along his nerve endings and through his veins. It was if ice was moving sluggishly through his blood, slowly cooling off the anger that was buried in his soul and he soon felt a peaceful serenity sweep over him. It was comforting to not feel the sharpened needles of what was left of his heart poking him at every turn. His mind started to think of other things, mainly his match with Shawn Michaels at Bad Blood. It was a Hell in a Cell match, the first of it's kind.

He was prepared to give it his all, nothing bothering to think about the impact that Glen was going to have. More than likely he was going to side with Michaels. Moody had been playing up the wounded brother out for revenge angle, but then again from the notes that they had worked on, Kane was unpredictable. He could side with Undertaker and take out Bearer, something that Mark was sure that the fans wouldn't mind seeing. The coldness retreated a moment, allowing a quick burst of pain to rocket through his chest as he thought about seeing Glen in the ring.

It didn't last long and soon Mark was drifting off into a light sleep, a small smile on his face as he surrendered himself completely to the coldness within.

* * *

Shawn stalked through the halls of the hotel, grinding his teeth and growling at everyone he came across. Why couldn't Glen see what he was throwing away. He knew Scott better than anyone and he knew that in the long run that Glen was going to be the one hurting. He threw the door to his room open and in a burst of anger kicked a chair that was sitting a little ways from the desk. The leg that he had hit snapped from the force and it fell over, leaving Shawn unfilled in his need to inflict damage. With a loud growl he pawed through his bag and pulled out his work out clothes. He might has well get something from this anger.

In a matter of seconds he was changed and was about to head back out the door when Hunter and Glen walked through, both men wearing looks of concern. Hunter moved forwards and placed hands on his shoulders, watching for any sign of movement.

"Shawn?" His voice was low and Shawn could hear the undercurrent of worry.

"Yes?" It was clipped and he regretted it the minute Hunter flinched.

"What's going on?"

"I already told you two that downstairs. I don't want to see Glen give his heart to Scott only to have it ripped out and stepped on. Scott's a whore, always has been and always will be."

"Shawn, there's nothing between Mark and I anymore. You heard what he said at the restaurant. I was nothing more than a moment for him." Glen said from the door way, but Shawn could hear the hurt in his voice, maybe not all was lost yet. "Besides, there's really nothing serious between Scott and I. I had an itch and he scratched it."

The tone in which Glen had said it left Shawn wondering if he meant it, but he couldn't discern the truth from his face. With a sigh he plopped down on the bed, how could he explain to them that he only knew what Scott was going to do was because Scott had done it to him. Hunter might understand, they both knew that they weren't the first man either had been with. But Glen would see it as an attempt to further put a wedge between them, ultimately pushing him right into Scott's arms.

"Was it at least in self defense?" Shawn jerked his head up, wondering what he had missed while lost to his thoughts.

"Was what in self defense?" He asked, blinking as he looked over to Glen.

"The destruction of this poor chair?"

Shawn looked over and turned beet red as Glen poked at the remains of the chair with his foot. Hunter had moved over to his side and Shawn could feel him watching him for answers, and not about the chair. If there was one thing Shawn was learned in this business was to hide his feelings expertly.

"Of course, it threw itself at me as I walked in the door." Shawn snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out an indignant snort as Glen laughed. "I just don't go around attacking random inanimate objects you know."

"Sure Shawn. Tell that to the poor table you upended down stairs."

The mood had been lightened somewhat, but Shawn knew that he was going to have to explain everything to Hunter later. But that could wait, he was still in the mood to work out and after talking the other two into joining him, headed down to the hotel gym. His mind once again trying to come up with a way to keep Scott away from Glen and to get Mark and Glen back together.


	30. Chapter 30

Sometime around 1:30pm Mark regained consciousness. He lay in bed for a moment, savoring the absence of the pain that had accompanied him for longer than he cared to remember. His stomach rumbled loudly and he grinned down at it, amused that a part of his body would have the gall to speak out against him so loudly. His good mood lasted as he got dressed and headed down to the dining room. The waitress that took his order passed an appreciative eye over him and he coolly smiled back, not wanting to encourage anything.

Some of the other members of the roster were wandering in for lunch and he raised his head when he heard Hunter and Glen laughing together. They had just walked into the room and like magnets Glen's eye's were drawn to his and held. He raised his lips in a half smile and looked away first, maybe playing hard to get would be the way to get him.

"Well look at this. Mark has saved us a table." Shawn said loudly as he dropped down into a chair across from Mark.

With a smile Mark looked up and watched as Hunter sat down next to Shawn, leaving the only other seat at the table right next to him. With a small grimace Glen took the seat but scooted away slightly and acted like it didn't bother him. The small movement wasn't enough to keep Mark from smelling him and he groaned inwardly as he watched Glen out of the corner of his eye. For his part Glen was trying to make it seem like there was nothing wrong, he even went so far to turn and look at him as he spoke.

"So it's a deal. We'll all go out for a few rounds of pool tonight?" Hunter asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Why not." Glen said with a shrug. "I have nothing better to do."

"I'll take a rain check on that." Mark said as he took a drink.

"Why? Got a hot date?" Hunter joked.

"No. Just don't want to go out." Mark shrugged his shoulders and after popping one more French fry into his mouth pushed away from the table. "Well gentlemen it was a pleasure to have lunch with you, but I'm going to head back to my room."

Shawn and Hunter nodded their heads and said goodbye, but it was Glen's suspicious eyebrow quirk that made him grin. His grin brought a slight blush to Glen's face as Mark flicked his eyes up and down his frame and he had to refrain from laughing. It seemed like his plan was working. He nodded to Glen and then headed out of the room after leaving the money for his meal. He was waiting by the elevators, watching other patrons mill about the lobby and around the front doors when he seen Glen heading over to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked when Glen was within hearing range.

"No. I'm just heading back up to my room. I'm tired. Late night and long workout this morning." Glen said shortly.

"Hmmm. Seems to me that you'd know better by now that those type of actions have their price."

"Like you're really one talk." Glen grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Glen turned his attention to the doors, ignoring Mark. At least he pretended to ignore Mark. With a smirk Mark got as close to Glen as possible and blew gently against the back of his neck. The younger man stiffened and Mark had to bite back a laugh as Glen stifled a groan. The doors slid open a second later and after he and Glen entered the car he pushed the close door button quickly before anyone else could get on.

He looked over to see if Glen had been watching but he was too busy keeping his eyes on the ceiling for the walls to see what Mark was doing. Mark's grin grew wider as he leaned against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankles and staring Glen up and down. His hair was still back in a ponytail, but there were some pieces here and there that had escaped during his work out. His shirt looked molded to his chest and his sweats hung low on his hips. Even though he had been sweating Glen still had a fresh scent about him.

As if he could feel Mark staring at him Glen turned his head and locked eyes with him. His strong features were schooled in a scowl and Mark smirked at the look of exasperation that was on his face. He always could get under Glen's skin, and it pleased him that he still had that power. Their eyes held and Mark felt the smallest sliver of pain work its way into his heart again. His smirk then turned to a frown and he snapped at Glen.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"You were staring at me."

"Trust me, I wasn't staring at you."

"Could've fooled me." Glen scoffed.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"What're you going to do about it?"

"Is that a challenge?" Mark pushed himself away from the wall and moved until he was face to face with Glen.

"What if it is?"

Breaths mingled and eyes held each other as bodies held themselves rigid. Glen's eyes were as blue as Mark remembered and his lips looked to be even softer. His hands clenched and unclenched at his side as he warred with his desire to reach up and touch him. His will won the battle and his hand stayed at his side, but his eyes caressed Glen's face and he licked his lips as he recalled the last taste that he had had of his lover.

The helpless feeling that he had locked away after Glen had left resurfaced and with a growl Mark pulled away. He wasn't going to let Glen do this to him again. He had made his decision. He had walked away when Mark needed him the most and Mark wasn't going to forget it. He narrowed his eyes and snarled at Glen.

"What's the matter? Missing yer boyfriend already?"

"W-what?" Glen asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You came chasing after me didn't you?" He said accusingly.

"Mark you're not making a bit of sense. I told you that I was going back to my room. You're the one that has been staring at me and then got up in my face. Not the other way around." By this time Glen's voice was hard as Mark's and his eyes were like stones, cold and hard.

"Sure. What about during lunch? You could barely keep yer eyes to yerself." Mark shot back.

"Don't flatter yourself Mark; I had much better scenery to stare at than you."

Mark gasped lightly, he hated to admit it but that barb actually stung a bit. The bell dinged lowly and the doors slid open almost silently. Without saying anything more to Mark, Glen climbed off and headed down the hallway. Mark moved to the mouth of the elevator and watched him walk away until the doors closed on him. The elevator continued its slow ascent and Mark drifted off into his thoughts, allowing the coldness to settle back around his brain and his heart.

* * *

Glen stomped down the hallway and practically tore his door off its hinges. How dare Mark talk to him like that? He seen red and with a growl slammed his fist into the wall next to him, leaving a large hole in the wall. He knew that he should have left instead of having lunch with him, but the need to be close to him again was too strong and overrode his common sense. His hand started to throb dully, causing Glen to look down at it. Blood was spilling out of the knuckles and was dropping down to the floor, staining the cream colored carpet.

The pain of the torn and bruised flesh paled in comparison to pain of the accusations that Mark had tossed at him. As he ran his hand under the cold water to wash the wound he bit his lip to keep them from trembling. After the wound was clean he pulled it out and watched dispassionately as blood welled back to the surface. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched the blood drip into the sink, dotting the porcelain and dyeing the stream of water pink and then swirling around the drain and disappearing into the void.

Soon the steady drip stopped and Glen mechanically turned the water off and wrapped one of his black hand towels around his hand. He moved from the bathroom into the bedroom and dropped down onto the mattress, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what he was going to do now. His cell started to ring and with his good hand he fished it out of his jeans and flipped it open without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"_Hey big guy. What's going on?_" Scott asked cheerfully from the other end.

"Nothing much. Nursing some broken knuckles by the look of it." He said humorlessly.

"_How in the hell? Who'd ya hit?_" Glen heard the concern in Scott's voice and a small piece of him wished that Scott was there to comfort him.

"The wall."

"_The Wall? Is that some new guy?_"

"No, an actual wall." Glen felt a grin work its way onto his face and he relaxed a little as Scott started on one of his tangents.

"_Why in the world would you do that? What did that wall ever do to you?_"

"It was there and I was pissed off. Would rather I hit someone and go to jail?"

"_Well when you put it that way. Maybe hitting the wall was a good thing._" Scott said after a small hesitation.

"So how's your trip going so far?"

"_It's ok. I'm riding with some of the younger guys. They've been eating my stories up._"

"Scott, you're not lying to them are you?" Glen teased, feeling a lot better.

"_Me? Would I do that?_" Scott scoffed, then laughed.

"Keep it up and I'll bust your ass the next time I see you."

"_Promise?_"

"May-" A knock on the door interrupted Glen and he sighed into the phone. "Hey Scott can you call me back later. There's someone at the door and I don't want to keep you waiting if it's Vince or someone."

"_Sure stud. I'll call back later. And you had better be naked._" Scott laughed.

Scott hung up before Glen could say else and he shook his head as he got out of bed. His hand was still wrapped in the towel and for the first time he could feel the aching pain that shot through it whenever he moved it. He was flexing his hand tentatively when he opened the door, the grimace of pain on his face turned into an angry scowl when he seen who was on the other side.

"What do you want Mark?"


	31. Chapter 31

"What do you want Mark?" Glen repeated when Mark didn't answer him.

"I want to know whose side you're on come Badd Blood." He replied finally, his eyes locked on Glen's wrapped hand.

"You'll find out with everyone else Mark." Glen growled as he moved to shut the door.

"What'd you do to your hand?" He asked quickly, sticking his foot in the door so Glen couldn't close it on him.

"Nothing that concerns you Mark."

Mark reached out and gripped Glen's wrist, watching with a frown as he winched slightly. He moved into the room and carefully unwrapped the towel, keeping a firm hold on Glen's wrist so he wouldn't try to pull away. The bleeding had stopped, but the flesh was ragged around the puncture sites and Mark glared as he looked into Glen's eyes.

"How'd this happen?"

"None of your damned business." Glen tried to yank his hand away, but Mark tightened his grip and ground his teeth before speaking again.

"Glen, I'm going to ask you one more time. How did this happen?"

"I don't answer to you Mark." Glen growled.

The two stood there glaring at each other as the minutes ticked by slowly. Mark's eyes were hard but he couldn't keep his mouth from pulling into a frown as they traveled back to the damaged hand. Gently Mark stroked the back of Glen's hand with his thumb; taking care not to hit the ragged and angry red flesh near his knuckles. Even the small movement brought a wince to Glen's face and Mark felt the coldness start to warm slightly. Little by little the repressed feelings trickled in, warring with the coldness for dominance.

"Glen, what happened?"

Mark's voice was lower than it had been and Glen swallowed hard to keep it from tumbling out. As he watched Mark's eyes flicked between his face and his hand, he wondered what Mark was thinking. Mark's eyes were shuttered, but he thought that in their emerald depth he could discern the Mark that he had fallen in love with. And that was the Mark he wanted. He wanted the one that had fiery passion burning in his veins, the one that was gentle yet rough around the edges as well.

This new Mark was cold and emotionally detached and Glen blamed Kevin. Just the thought of Mark and Kevin intertwined on the bed, sighing at touches and moaning wantonly gave Glen the power to pull away and move back a few paces. Mark's eyes betrayed nothing as he locked gazes with Glen and Glen felt a small part of himself wither away. It was like staring at a corpse, and the more he watched the more it seemed to Glen that Mark was deteriorating in front of him.

"Mark, this is none of your business. It was a moment of unabashed stupidity and now I have to suffer the consequences."

Glen kept his voice soft and watched concerned as Mark nodded his head and turned towards the door. Before Mark's hand made contact with the door knob Glen stepped forward and placed his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Mark, what changed?"

"I don't know what yer talking about." He said gruffly, as he turned around to face Glen. "Nothing's changed."

The hard look on his face tugged at Glen's heartstrings and he did the only thing that came to mind. He closed the gap and pressed his lips gently to Marks, as if he was asking Mark for permission to continue. The hard stone like feel of Mark's lips seemingly melted as his hands fisted in Glen's hair and his tongue thrust past Glen's lips. Startled at the sudden intensity Glen stood still, his hands unmoving on Mark's chest. Then with a moan he arched into Mark as Mark sucked on his tongue and tugged his hair lightly.

Breathlessly Mark pulled back and Glen groaned at the naked look of lust in his eyes. Wordlessly Mark pulled him over to the bed and as they tumbled towards the mattress. A slight flame of guilt flamed quickly as Scotts face danced behind Glen's eyelids. A minute later however all thoughts were banished as Mark latched onto his neck.

* * *

After they finished their lunch Hunter and Shawn headed back up to their room. They had eaten in silence after Glen left, each one leaving the other to their thoughts. While Shawn's were about the problem with Mark and Glen, Hunters' were about Shawn's outburst earlier that day. There was something going on, or rather something that had gone on between his lover and Scott Hall. Whatever it was though was in the past so Hunter didn't feel any jealously; but he wanted to know what had happened that would cause Shawn to object to Glen and his relationship so violently.

As the elevator climbed slowly up their floor Hunter put his arm around Shawn's shoulders and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Shawn looked up and his brow furrowed as he took in the stressed out look on Hunter's face.

"What's wrong Hunt?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around Hunter's waist.

"Shawn, what happened between you and Scott?" He asked softly.

Shawn knew that these questions would be coming so he took a deep breath before answering him. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get the first word out, the doors opened and two guys entered the car. Hunter rolled his eyes and sent Shawn a look that promised that they would be talking about it the minute that they were alone. Slightly relieved Shawn nodded his head and looked down at his feet. He had no idea about how he was going to broach this subject.

All too soon they reached their floor and Shawn and Hunter stepped out and started silently towards their room. It didn't hurt Shawn anymore what had happened between him and Scott. In fact he was sure that he could even forgive Scott. After all they had both been younger and weren't taking anything seriously, let alone a love life. The one thing that bothered Shawn about his relationship with Glen was that while he seemed to have grown up; Scott never did. He was still hearing rumors about Scott's wild one nighters and all night parties.

And that wasn't what Glen needed. He needed someone to ground him when his emotions flew unchecked, and he needed a passionate lover strong enough to withstand and understand the deep current of his love. In short he needed Mark. Mark was his other half, the yin to his yang. Everyone backstage seen how well they complemented each other and had been betting on how long it was going to be before they got together. Now however they were betting on how long it was going to be before they got back together.

Hunter looked down and took in the pensive look on Shawn's face and wondered if he was doing the right thing by asking about the past. He was a firm believer in letting sleeping dogs lay, but this was affecting the potential relationship of someone that he had come to regard as a close friend. Quietly Hunter opened the door and after Shawn was inside closed it just as quietly.

"Shawn we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." He said softly, the last thing he ever wanted to do was to cause Shawn pain.

"It's ok Hunter. In truth there's really not much to tell." Shawn dropped down onto the bed and took a deep breath before continuing. "As you can probably tell, there was something that had gone on between Scott and I."

"No really? I just thought that you would object to anyone that wasn't Mark." Hunter said with a grin, unable to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Well then there's that as well." Shawn smiled up at his lover and rolled his eyes. "Back in the beginning, before you showed up, there was Kevin, Scott and I. I wasn't as close to Kevin as I was to Scott. In fact Scott and I seemed to hit it off the first time we met. Much to Kev's disappointment. As much as I liked Kev, I didn't _like _him the way he wanted me too. Scott on the other hand was too easy to fall for. His personality was so close to mine that it seemed like we were long lost brothers or something. We caused a lot of trouble in our heyday before you showed up." Shawn smiled then, and Hunter felt more than just a little left out.

"Then things started to change. I started to notice Scott on a different level, and I couldn't help the feelings that he was stirring in me. My feelings were returned and for a while we played around with one another. Correction, Scott played around with me. I had fallen head over heels for him; he took my cherry after all. And for the first time I could understand why women remember their first time. A couple weeks after our first encounter though Scott started to change, he seemed closed off and distant. I let it go, after all people go through changes. I was going to play the supportive boyfriend and be there for him." A sad sigh escaped Shawn then and Hunter had the feeling that this was when it all fell apart.

"But Scott didn't see it as that. He seen me as clingy and in no uncertain terms he walked way, right into some woman's arms. I can't even remember her name now. But it was a slap in the face, to go from me to some woman; it ate me a live for the longest time. Was I not good enough? Had I done something wrong? He never gave me an answer, went so far as to not speak to me outside of work. I was devastated, and I guess a small part of me still stings at that blow off. But I never think about it anymore. I have no reason too. You're here now and that's all that matters." Shawn smiled up at Hunter, his eyes shining with the knowledge that there was nothing wrong with him like Scott had led him to believe, and Hunter smiled back.

"But I don't want that to happen to Glen. He deserves better than that. Scott's never grown up, he's still a whore. And he'll break Glen's heart. A fact that I'm not sure Glen will be able to cope with again. He's still raw from this thing with Mark, and I have the feeling that only Mark will be able to fix it."

Hunter sat down next to Shawn and pulled him into a tight hug, turning him so that he could plant feather light kisses on his face and neck. He understood Shawn's reasoning but he wasn't so sure that Scott wasn't the one for Glen. It was true that Scott might hurt Glen again, but there was also the possibility that Glen might be the one to settle Scott down. To change him for the better. Love had that power, and who's to say what's right and wrong when it came to affairs of the heart.

* * *

Scott hung his phone up and looked at it with a dopey grin. He had had the feeling that something was wrong with Glen and had decided to call and find out. Just hearing his voice lifted Scott's spirit and he had a new bounce in his step as he headed back to the van he was sharing with some of the other talent. They had decided to stop for a food break and to stretch their legs. Their van had been followed by another and soon they were milling about the parking lot laughing and giving each other a hard time.

Over by the back of the other van Kevin stood off to the side, wincing slightly as he shifted feet. Scott suddenly felt a little pang of guilt over practically blowing Kevin off the past week or so. That pang, however, went away as he remembered that Kevin had been doing the same thing to him for a lot longer. But deep down he still felt bad for allowing Glen to drive an unknowing wedge between him and his friend.

"Hey." He said quietly as he went to stand next to Kevin.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"What's the matter, your boyfriend too busy to talk?"

"Kev…don't be that way." Scott pleaded.

"What way?"

"Come on Kev, we've been friends for too long for this go down this way. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You've changed a lot since that night we crashed the WWF event. What is going on with you?"

Kevin stayed quiet, scuffing his feet in the dirt and gravel of the parking lot. His hair was loose and the errant wind that kicked up blew some strands around his face. His shoulders were slumped and his stance just reeked of distraught and raw pain. Scott moved over to stand beside him and bumped his shoulder lightly with his own. Kevin looked up at him and Scott grinned slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I don't deserve you Scott." Kevin said; sadness heavy in his voice.

"Well you're stuck with me big guy." Scott said with a laugh, thinking that Kevin was talking about his short weirdness.

"You may wish differently." He said quietly before he pushed away from the van and headed over to a group of guys, leaving Scott to wonder if they were even talking about the same thing.


	32. Chapter 32

For the next couple of weeks Glen avoided Scott's calls, letting them straight to voice mail and then deleting them without listening to them. Something that pleased Mark to no end. Something else that pleased him was that Glen also quit spending time with Hunter and Shawn. Something that he rubbed in their noses every chance he got. Of course the one thing that bothered Mark was the even though Glen was with him physically he wasn't there mentally. It was like looking into a mirror. You seen the reflection but it was dull and lifeless compared to the real thing. And the thing with mirrors was that one could go insane from them. To always stare in but never touch what the cool glass reflected. It was the ultimate form of torture.

Glen had given Mark his body the night before, but it was like lying with a corpse. He was unresponsive and kept his head tilted to the right, staring off into something that only Glen could see. And even though his body released it seed automatically, there were no moans or sighs to let Mark know what was going on. Even then in the morning light Mark could swear that what was lying next to him wasn't his friend and lover, but a wax figure gifted with breath.

As gently as he could, Mark reached over and smoothed away the tangled mess of Glen's hair, his breath catching as Glen sighed and pushed his head against Mark's hand. His eye lashes fluttered and for a brief moment Mark thought that he was going to awaken. But he didn't, he let out a soft snort and turned his head away, his hair once more covering the features that Mark had come to depend on to keep his sanity.

Reluctantly he slid out of bed and walked silently to the shower. His body had the odor of spent passion, but unlike the fragrant bouquet that he come to associate as belonging to him and Glen alone, it smelled of only him. Of only him and the fear of losing the one person that could forever banish the darkness in him that was threatening to take complete control. With the water at its hottest temperature, Mark stepped under the spray and muffled hisses and moans as it scalded his flesh, driving thousands of needles into his skin.

But even as his body cried out in pain Mark was able to appreciate the simple harsh beauty of it. His skin would be raw, red, and no doubt tender to the touch but hadn't he always been told that if there was no pain then nothing was gained? His body soon acclimated itself to the water and he soaped his hair up, his mind wandering back to the living dead man that was still sleeping. He had thought that if he had initiated an intimate relationship with Glen then they would just pick up where they had left off as if nothing had ever happened.

Although it seemed to Mark that it had had the opposite effect on Glen, driving the younger man deeper into his mind and away from the outside world. In fact it seemed like the cold darkness that had taken root in Mark had transferred itself over to Glen. Just thinking about the cruel darkness that twisted his thoughts and feeling running rampant in Glen's body had Mark grinding his teeth in frustration. He had found no way to soothe the beast that the darkness fed other than causing pain to those around him. Whether it be by word or deed only the satisfaction of seeing someone else in pain freed him temporarily from its icy grip.

As he contemplated about what to do, the first blast of cold water rained down on him and the sudden change in temperature had him cringing and hurrying to shut the water off. As he stepped out of the shower his teeth clattered against on another so hard that he was sure that he was going to chip one. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it loosely around his waist, letting the warm steam that had collected envelope his body and relishing the warmth as it seemed to radiate from him. He heard movement from the room and he cracked the door, his heart breaking as Glen got up from the bed and woodenly went to his bag to gather clothing.

* * *

Scott's happy mood had spiraled down into the deepest depths of despair. He had tried to call Glen many times but each time it went straight to voice mail. Something was wrong, Scott could feel it. There was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach and no matter what he did nothing could alleviate it. He had picked his phone up twice to call Shawn or Hunter to see if they knew what was going on. But twice he forced himself to put the phone down. He and Glen weren't in a relationship; they had mutually decided that it was a bad time to try that. And a call from him would only give those two the idea that something was going on.

Of course Scott still wondered if Shawn would tell him even if he knew. While he and Shawn had come to an uneasy 'friendship' Scott knew that Shawn didn't trust him. No that Scott blamed him. After what he had done to him Scott was surprised that Shawn even talked to him again. But that was Shawn, always giving someone a second chance, even if they didn't deserve one. He picked his phone up and turned it on, hoping against hope that Glen had called and left a message. He hadn't and Scott felt his eyes welling up with tears.

As he swiped them away he wondered briefly if this was his karmic payback for the wrong that he had dealt Shawn. It served him right if it was. To love someone and then to have them turn their back on you was among the most painful thing that a person could go through. And for the first time he understood what Shawn had felt when he had cut all ties with the blonde. He had known that Shawn loved him, but Scott had been young and he hadn't wanted to be tied down by anyone. And yet now he was in the exact same scenario that Shawn had been in.

The only thing that was different was that he couldn't be certain that Glen was with someone else. And the only way he was going to find out was if he picked up his phone and called Shawn. He scrolled through his contacts and when he finally found Shawn's number he sat and stared at it; trying to come up with the courage to hit the send button. His thumb was hovering over the green button and with a growl he pressed down. The phone rang three times before the bleary, sleep drunken voice of Shawn floated over the speaker.

"_Hello?_" It was said gruffly and Scott had the picture of Shawn lying on his stomach with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Hey Shawn." Scott said quietly even though there was no one he had to worry about bothering.

"_Scott?_" Shawn questioned and Scott bit back a smile as he heard Shawn growl. "_Do you have any idea what time it is?_"

"My clock says 10am."

"_Mine says 8am. What in the hell do you want?_"

"Shawn…." Scott stopped and took a deep breath. "Shawn I want to apologize about what happened between us. I was an idiot."

"_Scott….._"

"No Shawn, I've been doing some thinking. And-and I know now how you felt."

"_You couldn't possible know…._"

"You're wrong. I know. And I'm sorry for the pain that I put you through. I don't know how you found it in yourself to forgive, but I thank you for that." Scott's voice had gotten softer as he had spoke and he heard nothing on the other side. "Shawn?"

"_You're in love with Glen aren't you Scott?_"

"Yes."

"_You know Scott, I had always thought that when this day came I would revel in the pain you felt. I had always imagined that I'd laugh as your heart shattered into a million pieces. But now that it's here, all I can think about is the blinding pain. The self doubt and the self hatred. And to know that you're facing that is almost like having to face it again myself._" Shawn's voice wavered slightly and Scott knew that what he was going to say next was what he feared. "_Scotty, Glen is back with Mark._"

"Is he happy?" Those three words seemed to be ripped from Scott's chest and he winced at the lost sound his voice held.

"_I don't know Scott._"

"You don't know or you won't tell?" Anger crept into Scott's voice, coloring his words.

"_Scott if I knew I would tell you. Truth is that neither Hunter or I have seen him. He travels with Mark and rooms with him. While we see Mark on a daily basis, Glen seems to have up and disappeared from the face of the earth. I've tried asking Mark, but all he says is that Glen isn't feeling well._" Shawn let out a disbelieving snort before continuing. "_But I'll let you know when I can._"

"Thank you Shawn."

Scott couldn't think of anything else to say so he ended the call, his stomach twisting painfully as he stared blankly at the wall.

* * *

Shawn pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it. _Call Ended _blinked across the screen and with a sigh he set it down on the nightstand. He rolled over onto his back and smiled when Hunter shifted in his sleep so that he was curled up next to him. Absentmindedly he ran his fingers through Hunter's blonde locks, the repetitive task acting like a soothing balm to his frazzled nerves. Part of him felt bad for lying to Scott. He had seen Glen, but it wasn't the Glen he knew. It was an empty shell that Shawn had seen standing next to Mark. Nothing remained of the man that Shawn had counted among his close friends, and he wondered if maybe Hunter was right after all.

Hunter shifted again and suddenly Shawn felt the presence of eyes on him. He looked down and seen that Hunter was regarding him silently, his eyes tracing Shawn's face as his fingers started to draw lazy circles on his abdomen. His fingers started to roam lower and Shawn smiled before biting back a moan as Hunter's warm hand engulfed him. The problem with Glen floated back to the very back of his mind and he fisted his hands in Hunter's hair as his mouth swallowed Shawn's girth. Expertly he worked his tongue around the head and gently massaged the shaft with his other hand as he teased the head.

Hunter pulled away and Shawn left his mouth with a soft 'pop'. The change from the burning warmth of Hunters mouth to the slightly chilled air caused Shawn to mewl softly. However the feel of Hunter filling him had him hissing in pleasure. He arched up off the bed and met Hunter's thrusts, moaning as he felt his sweet spot being hit time and time again. It didn't take long before he was sobbing Hunter's name as his essence splashed against Hunter's stomach and even less time for Hunter to howl his release as he spurt jet after jet deep inside Shawn.

They lay intertwined for a few moments afterwards just basking in the afterglow of their love making. Shawn's head was lying on Hunter's chest and Hunter was combing his fingers through Shawn's hair. The strand slipped silk like through his fingers and smiled when he heard Shawn emit a soft snore. Moving as little as possible, Hunter grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over them, tightening his arms around Shawn before he too drifted back off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Puppet Master. Manipulator. Fiend. Ghoul. Those were the words that Mark had heard bandied about when he passed. And each one pierced him like an arrow to the heart, and he had to steel himself to keep from lashing out. Besides him Glen stood stoically, his head bowed with his hair shielding his face. Tonight was his brawl with Shawn, and he had to know whether Glen was beside him or against him. Like he had that morning Glen walked woodenly, as if someone else was pulling his strings. That thought brought Mark up short and he looked back over to Glen. Like a puppet he stopped too and Mark let a grim smile grace his face. If he was being accused of it, he might as well live up to the reputation.

Mark's locker room wasn't far off so he headed straight there instead of the meeting that he was supposed to have with Vince, Bill and Shawn. Once he and Glen were closeted in the quiet he turned and pulled Glen to him, his hands resting on Glen's hips. Briefly Glen's eyes twitched an in their depths Mark thought he seen Glen's soul stir. But all too soon they were flat again and he leaned close, his lips scant inches from Glens.

"Glen. I don't want you out there tonight. You hear me? Shawn's going to do everything in his power to hurt you and I don't want that. 'Cause if yer hurtin then I have to deal out some hurt in return. You understand?" Glen nodded his head once and Mark pressed his lips to Glen's, his tongue stealing inside and caressing Glen's as his hands tightened on his waist.

He felt himself hardening and with a groan pulled away, he didn't have time to take care of it the way he wanted so he pressed one more small kiss to Glen's lips and then disappeared into the bathroom. He stripped down quickly and turned the water in the shower on full blast. The minute the icy water touched his skin Mark felt all the desire wash away and a moment later he stepped out and walked from the bathroom. Glen was lying on his back on the couch, his arm over his eyes and his legs hanging over the arm. Mark flicked a look up and down his form, wondering if there was enough time for a quick one off before he had to be in the ring.

A knock on the door and a muffled 'Mr. Calaway' had him sighing and as quick as he damp body would allow he worked his way into his ring gear. After he adjusted his shirt he knelt down next to Glen and moved his arm, his green eyes gazing unblinkingly into Glen's blue ones. Glen blinked but didn't move or acknowledge Mark's presence. He pressed a kiss to Glen's lips before standing again and heading towards the door when another knock sounded.

"Remember Glen, stay here."

There was no response but then again Mark hadn't expected one. He sighed and wrenched the door open, scaring the stage hand nearly out of his skin. With a growl he followed the short man to the gorilla position and waited for his signal.

_Hell in a Cell_

The match was pretty much what Mark had expected. Shawn was hitting him with everything that he had and talking shit when they locked up. Like the others he blamed Mark for what had happened to Glen. With grim smiles and taunts that only Shawn could hear, Mark gave as good as he got. The was bloody and by the time Mark was ready to end it, he was breathing more than just a little heavily. He dimly heard Vince, King and JR screaming into the mics as he motioned to the crowd that it was the end. He had picked a spot that would allow him a small element of surprise and he was waiting for Shawn to get to his feet when the lights cut out.

Surprised he stood there, waiting for them to turn back on, but instead organ music and red lights permeated the area and out of habit he looked towards the ramp. There striding down the ramp with Bill at his side was Glen. Mark had never seen 'Kanes' outfit so for a moment he was struck by how tight it was and how well it accentuated Glen's form. Then as he watched, Glen practically ripped the cage door off the hinges and stepped inside. The ref, whom was just trying to do his job was pushed cruelly to the side and with his eyes still glued to Glen in shock, Mark watched as Glen stepped over the top rope and into the ring.

Glen moved so that there was maybe two feet between them and stared Mark down, his eyes touching Mark's face before moving to a spot above his head.

"Glen? Why are you out here?" Mark asked in a hushed whisper.

Glen didn't reply, he just raised his hands above his head and when they fell back to his sides, fire erupted from the turnbuckles, the sound of the pyro and the sudden heat making Mark look around for a minute before coming back to rest on Glen. Too late he realized his mistake. Glen kicked him hard in the stomach then picked him up for the tombstone. Slightly dazed Mark grabbed Glen's thighs like he had felt countless others grab him and readied himself for the impact. For a moment Glen turned this way and that, unsure about where to do it and then in an instant pain blossomed inside Mark's head as it connected with the ring.

Glen stayed down on his knees for a moment, considering whether or not to do 'Takers slow pin, but ended up deciding against it. He got slowly to his feet and made his way from the ring, never once looking back to see the destruction that he has caused. Besides him Bill was playing the part of Bearer to a T. He felt his glove slipped and pulled it back, not realizing that he had just given birth to one of Kane's trademark moves. Once they were through the curtain Glen removed the mask and it dangle from his hands. Bill slapped him on the arm and walked away with a smile and 'job well done', leaving the tall man to his own devices.

He could hear the crowd screaming as Shawn was announced the winner, but he couldn't conjure up any enthusiasm for the win. All he knew was that he had cost Mark the match and Mark was going to come looking for his pound of flesh. He walked back to the locker, his head bowed and his steps like lead.

Shawn dimly remembered being carried from the ring and getting washed down gently by Hunter and Joan. The only thing that he could remember clearly was that Glen had come down and saved him from Mark. It hadn't been the Glen he was used too, but still Glen hadn't let him be fed to the wolves. Soon he drifted off to sleep, lulled by the warm water and the soft bed that he had been moved to. Sometime during the night Hunter's bulk joined him and with a smile he rolled over and curled up onto his large lover.


	34. Chapter 34

Scott sat staring at the tv in shock. The match had long since ended and Mark had left the ring, but he couldn't get over the fact that Glen had done that to him. He let out a puff of air and sat back, his mind reeling. Even though he couldn't tell anything because of 'Kanes' mask, he could read in Glen's body movement that something was wrong. Instinctively he reached over and picked up his phone. Before he could flip it open to dial it went off in his hand. He looked down at the number and with a lump in his throat answered breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"_Scott?_"

"Speaking."

"_Where are you?_"

"Um, somewhere in Ohio, why?"

"_I want to see you._"

"Glen, what's wrong?"

"_I can't tell you over the phone. Just let me know when I can see you._"

"Glen, we're not going to be near enough to each other for at least another three weeks. Why can't you tell me over the phone? What's happening?"

"_Scott I can't._" Glen's voice had a pleading tone to it so Scott let it drop for the time being.

"Fine, um, next week we aren't too far. Do you want me to get a room for just us?"

"_Please._"

"Fine." Scott paused for a moment, fighting with himself over what he was going to say next. "I miss you Glen."

"_I miss me too._"

Before Scott could ask about the puzzling sentence Glen hung up. The dial tone buzzed harshly in his ear and when he tried to call back all he got was the voice mail. With a shake of his head Scott put the phone down and looked at it. Now more than ever he had the feeling that something was extremely wrong. A knock on his door brought him out of his stupor and he rose to his feet, glad for the small interruption.

On the other side of the door stood Kevin, two take out boxes in his hands. He grinned and nodded his head towards the room. Scott moved aside and watched as Kevin moved gracefully across the room and set the boxes down on the table. In his back pockets were two 20 oz pops and he plucked them free and set them down dramatically.

"I thought that you might be hungry so I picked up something from the bar down the road."

"Thanks man."

"Well come on, it's only going to get colder."

Scott walked over and plopped down into one of the chairs and took the box that Kevin handed him. It was just a cheeseburger and some fries, but the smell that wafted off of them smelled wonderful. As he took the first bite he looked over and studied Kevin. The taller mans eyes were closed as he chewed and for the first time in a long time Scott seen a little bit of the old Kevin poking out. A small moan escaped Kevin and Scott couldn't help but snicker.

"That good huh?"

"Oh yea." Kevin drew the words out, but Scott could see the slight blush on his face. "So what were you doing all holed up in your room?" He asked as he took fry from Scott's box.

"I didn't want to go out tonight."

"I can see that. We've been busy here lately."

They lapsed back into silence but it was a comfortable one with each man sneaking peeks at the other regularly.

* * *

Glen sat alone in his room. He knew that it was just a matter of time before Mark showed up. His brain was twisting around and closing in on itself. He had no idea where he ended and the awful pain in his chest began. He couldn't even remember how it got there. The most he remembered was that Scott had left and then Mark had practically forced himself on him. His body had gone on autopilot after that.

True to form Mark came to the room about thirty minutes later, his eyes cold and cut off from the rest of him. The sound of his bag hitting the floor had Glen looking up but other than that he didn't show any signs of actually seeing Mark. He heard the boot falls as they thudded on the carpet, and felt Mark's fingers dig into his chin as his head was forced up. Their eyes locked and Glen couldn't understand the weird glint in Mark's grey-green orbs. It was as if lust and anger had melded into one and had taken up residence there. Then as if time slowed down, Mark bent down and slanted his lips across Glen's.

"You surprised me." Mark said when he pulled back. "I never would have thought that you would have came out. And then to attack me. Extraordinary."

Glen just looked at him, tilting his head slightly and watching every move that Mark was making. He knew that he really had nothing to fear from the large man, but it never hurt to be careful. Mark was pacing gracefully in front of him and without really knowing it, Glen started to get aroused. Mark's jeans were snug on his hips and his shirt was left open, the cost movement of his body flopping the sides open every so often.

Try as he might Glen couldn't look away and when Mark's next revolution brought him within arm's reach, Glen grabbed him and pulled him down onto his lap. For a moment Mark struggled, but Glen held on tight and silenced any noise with his lips. Then in one fluid movement Glen had Mark pinned to the bed, both arms held high above his head as he plundered the red headed man's mouth.

A soft moan from Mark seemed to break through Glen's fogged mind and he sprung away, darting from the room; the door slamming behind him. Mark lay on the bed for a minute trying to come to terms with what had happened. Glen had come back to him, albeit for an extremely short time, but still. It was Glen kissing him softly and turning his body to mush. He twitched painfully against his pants, but for once he didn't reach down and take care of it. Glen caused it and Glen was going to fix it.

Down in the lobby Glen was sitting winded on the couch. His mind was spinning once again in ever dizzying circles and he couldn't find a way to stop it. One minute he was cold and couldn't feel anything, the next he was red hot and needed to be cooled. It was as if something else was in control of his body. He tried to find a safe spot in the raging storm that was battering his senses but it wasn't happening. Then suddenly he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Glen?"

He looked over and seen Hunter staring at him somewhat warily. The large blonde was holding a bottle in one hand and two glasses in another. He nodded to the couch that Glen was parked on and Glen moved over in silent invitation. Hunter sat down and handed Glen a glass, no words were spoken between them but they weren't needed. Both sat there and drank until the bottle was gone. Then Hunter patted Glen on the shoulder and got to his feet. Before he left the brooding man to his devices he said one thing.

"Thank you."

Glen nodded his head and watched as Hunter headed to the elevator. Then as quietly as he had shown up Hunter was gone and once more Glen was left to his thoughts. Although now they weren't as rapid or as confusing. He knew what he had to do. Now it was just the matter of putting his heart to the side to do it.


	35. Chapter 35

When the next week rolled around, Scott's stomach stayed tied in knots. He figured that Glen would set out after RAW aired, so he had some time to think about what could happen. One was that Glen tackled him to bed and ravished him until he couldn't stand. And the other was that he was coming to tell him that he had gotten back with Mark and didn't want to see him anymore. Knowing that the second option was more than likely true put Scott in a foul mood that he had no qualms about taking it out on everyone else.

Thankfully he didn't have a spot in that nights show so he just sat back in the dressing room and watching as others went out minced around the ring, or did whatever it was they were doing. He had found a three-quarter of the way full bottle of whiskey in Kevin's bag and decided that it would be in his best interest he downed the bottle. Kevin might be mad at him, but it'd make what he was going to face later a hell of a lot easier for him to handle. After getting back to the hotel he straightened his room until nothing was out of place.

He was making his fourth trip around the room to see if he could see anything wrong when there was knock on the door. He looked down at his watch and swallowed as he opened the door. Glen stood on the other side, his hair pulled back in a pony tail and decked out in a black t-shirt and jeans. His face was impassive, his eyes dead as Scott motioned for him to come in. With a small nod he walked past the shorter man and went to stand near the end of the bed.

"Glen…." Scott breathed, he couldn't get past the air of sadness that swirled around him.

"Scott. I can't offer you what you want." Glen said matter-a-factly.

"Cause you're with Mark." Scott whispered, his heart constricting painfully in his chest.

"No. Because I don't want to hurt you."

"You? Hurt me? That's not possible Glen." Scott took a step forwards and placed his hand on Glen's arm, scowling when Glen moved away.

"Take my word on it." It was said harshly and Glen moved over towards the door. "I'd better be going."

"You drove over two hours just to say something that could have been said over the phone?" Scott scoffed. "Tell me what's going on."

"I-I-I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"Make me understand." Scott pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Glen from behind, pressing his cheek into Glen's back.

Glen reached around behind and grabbed Scott, dragging him so that he was plastered against his chest. His eyes were burning as his fingers lightly caressed Scott's face and neck. Scott shivered and leaned into the touches, sighing when Glen bent his head down to kiss him. Fire exploded between them and soon the gentle touches turned rough as hands groped and teeth nipped at lips and exposed skin.

At one point they ended up on the bed, Scott straddling Glen's waist as he rained kisses across his chest and shoulders. He had the feeling that Glen was holding back so doubled his efforts to tap into the passion that he knew was just under surface. He bit down hard on Glen's shoulder, smiling when he heard him gasp. He followed the bite with another one to Glen's throat and was rewarded with Glen writhing and moaning underneath him.

"Scott….stop….you…..don't……know……" Glen's panted words stopped when he rolled them over and started treating Scott to the same rough treatment.

He had never been on for pain play, but after each bite Glen would gently lap at the area to soothe the sting. His fingers were digging into Scott's waist and he was sure that he'd have bruises come the morning. Soon the pain was mixing with pleasure and Scott was arching into Glen's hands, babbling nonsense and begging for more.

The next morning Scott woke up and found himself wrapped in Glen's arms. He shifted slightly and moaned as his muscles protested the movement. The small sound was enough to wake Glen and he looked down at Scott warily.

"I told you I'd hurt you." He said quietly.

"Did you hear me complaining last night?" Scott quipped as he rose up and pressed a kiss to Glen's lips.

"You can barely move." Glen pointed out.

"I consider that a good night."

Glen growled frustratedly and climbed out of bed, hunting his clothes. Scott winced as he rolled over onto his side, but watched silently. When Glen was dressed he walked back over to the bed and looked down, his eyes once more dead from the inside.

"It would be in your best interest if we didn't see each other again."

Tears stung Scott's eyes and before he could voice his opinion Glen left the room, shutting the door behind quietly. Scott didn't know how long he lay there, but he was still in the position that Glen left him when Kevin let himself into the room. Wordlessly Scott all but flung himself into Kevin's arms, sobbing loudly as his heart finally shattered into a million tiny shards.

* * *

Mark was waiting for Glen in the lobby, scowling when he finally walked through. He seen the large bite marks on his neck and felt his blood boil as Glen passed him without speaking. Their combined bad mood seemed to be enough to keep every one away. Once back in their room Mark grabbed Glen and pushed him up against one of the walls. Glen's eye's flashed and his hands found themselves wrapped around Mark's neck. Their silent stand off lasted for several long minutes with neither man giving an inch.

Mark broke first, groaning as he attacked Glen's lips, nipping and licking until Glen allowed him entry. Their tongue's fought for dominance as they started to rip the clothing from each others bodies in their haste to feel skin against skin. Glen quickly took over and pushed Mark towards the bed then followed him down to the mattress. He left stinging nips along his shoulders and worked his way down his chest to his hips. Mark's hands fisted themselves in Glen's hair and he pulled hard when Glen bit down on his hip.

It was soon apparent that Glen was going to be the aggressor and Mark succumbed to the sensations that Glen was sending rocketing through his body. It was as if Glen was a man possessed his mouth and hands working their magic and leaving Mark panting for more. He was unprepared when Glen thrust into him and for a moment stars danced behind his eyelids from the pain. He was given little time to recoup but soon the pain melted away to pure unadulterated pleasure that had Mark writhing wantonly under Glen.

Glen's thrusts sped up and Mark knew that he was about to blow. He tightened his muscles taking pride in the fact that the simple action tore a roar from Glen's throat. Glen hovered over Mark for a moment before pulling out and rolling over onto his side to face the wall. The brush off sent a spike of pain through Mark and he moved so that he was spooned behind Glen. He placed his arm around Glen's waist, hoping that he would pull away. He didn't, but he also didn't melt into the embrace as he used to.

With a sad sigh Mark held on to Glen, feeling more lost than he had when Glen had been seeing Scott yet not knowing how to fix it or if he could.


	36. Chapter 36

Shawn watched from afar. He could tell that Glen was hurting, but he couldn't see any way to fix it. Hunter had told him about the night they had shared a bottle in the lobby. He said that he could practically feel the pain and anguish rolling off the tall man. Even now Glen was sitting in catering picking at a sandwich while Moody and a crew member debated that evenings show. Mark was no where to be seen, and to Shawn that was odd. It seemed there for a while that Glen was depending on Mark to get around.

"Shawn?" Hunter asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Shawn's there's nothing you can do. He's to far gone to whatever is inside eating him alive."

"No Hunter. He's not gone. He's lost, and he has no one to turn to help him find his way back."

"You don't know that Shawn."

"And you don't know that I'm not right Hunt."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know yet."

"Just be careful." Hunter pressed a kiss to Shawn's head and sat back with a sigh, taking a long pull of his water bottle. He knew better than anyone that once Shawn got an idea stuck in his head there was no way of swaying him from completing it.

Shawn continued to stare at Glen and as if the gaze was a physical caress Glen turned and locked eyes with Shawn. The despair and raw pain that he seen in them was enough to make Shawn's breath catch in his throat. Silently he got up from the table and made his way over to Glen, standing besides him until he looked up.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, motioning to the seat across from him.

"No." The once husky timber that was filled with life was a dull monotone and Shawn frowned as he dropped down next to Moody.

Moody and the crew member showed no indication that they even knew Shawn was there, they kept up their chatter about the script. Glen however pushed his plate away and stared at Shawn with his head cocked as if he couldn't understand why he was there. Silence reigned between them, but it felt as if they didn't need words. Shawn felt the pain and his eyes shone with the knowledge. Glen's eyes misted up, but no tears fell. His mouth twisted into a grimace and Shawn felt his twist in response.

Finally Moody and the other person left the table, leaving Glen and Shawn to their silent conversation. Glen's shoulders drooped and his head bent slightly towards the table. His hands were shaking badly and Shawn reached over and sandwiched them between his own, wanting nothing more than to take all of Glen's suffering away. The shaking soon worked its way up Glen's arms to his shoulders and there in the middle of catering, the big man sobbed silently. His pain washing down his face and pooling on the table.

Sometime during the exchange Hunter had wandered over and sat down next to Glen, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to help calm the worse of the shaking. If others were watching no one said anything and no one stared. For one of their own to let loose in such a public place bore the mark of a horrible tragedy. Shawn looked up and seen some of the others shooting pitying glances their way, and he could read the questions on their faces. Shawn rose to his feet and walked around to where Glen was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The large man looked up and Shawn motioned towards the door. Shakily he pushed himself up and headed out, Shawn and Hunter trailing behind him. Their silent procession headed down to Shawn and Hunter's locker room, disappearing inside as quietly as they had walked. Once the door was shut Shawn led Glen over to the couch and pushed him down, then sat down next to him. Hunter took up residence in the arm chair across from them and watched as Shawn soothing ran his hand over Glen's hair, letting the man finish crying.

The sobs were no longer silent, having morphed into hoarse gulps of air and hiccups. It amazed Hunter how easy it was for Shawn to get someone to open up to him. Soon Glen's tears stopped and he straightened up, palming his eyes to rid them of the watery evidence.

"Why Shawn?" He asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Why what?"

"Why'd he do that to me?"

"I don't understand Glen. Are you talking about Mark?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Glen's shoulders were slumped even further and Shawn looked over to Hunter for help.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"Glen buddy, you have to spell it out for Shawn. He's getting old; his mind isn't working as well as it used to." Hunter said, earning a glare from Shawn and a half hearted grin from Glen.

"Why do they hurt me?"

Again neither man had an answer and Glen offered no more insight into what was bothering him. Just the fact that Shawn had gotten as much out of Glen as he had was short of a miracle and he made a pact to himself to get to the bottom of what was troubling his large friend. A knock sounded on the door and Hunter was called to the ring. A few minutes later another knock sounded, a crew member had been sent to get Glen into his gear for that evening's match.

Soon it was only Shawn left and he paced the locker room trying to piece together some sort of information from what Glen had said. It was obvious to him that Mark was involved somehow, but Glen had asked why do _they_ hurt him. Who else could be inflicting pain on the large man. The only other person involved with him was Scott. Shawn stopped dead in his tracks, growling as his hands clenched at his sides.

"Scott. Why didn't I think of that bastard sooner?" Shawn seethed as he penned a quick letter to Hunter and left.

As he headed out of the arena he sent a prayer heavenwards, asking forgiveness for what he was about to do.


	37. Chapter 37

When Hunter returned from his match he was surprised to find the locker room empty. Thinking that Shawn had gone to catering, Hunter jumped in the shower, figuring that Shawn would be back before he was done. After drying off and getting dressed and seeing that Shawn still hadn't shown up, Hunter started to worry. It wasn't like Shawn to just up and disappear. He always left something letting Hunter know where he'd gone.

With that in mind Hunter searched the locker room frantically, turning every little thing over. Finally he ran across Shawn's note. With a sigh of relief he read through it quickly. His sigh then turned into a growl and he wadded the paper up and threw it as hard as he could across the room. Grabbing his bag and gear he hurried from the room, intent on finding Glen. Unfortunately for him, Glen was in the ring torturing some local that night. He dropped down onto a crate and waited impatiently for the match to end.

After what seemed like hours Kane's music hit and Glen came striding back. As soon as the curtain fell back behind him, his shoulders slumped and the mask dangled limply from his hand. He used his free hand to wipe at the black makeup that was under his eyes and blinked as the contact bugged him. He dimly heard Moody talking to him, but the words didn't make sense. They were garbled and the sentences seemed to be constructed backwards. Instead of asking Moody to repeat himself, he just nodded and started towards his locker room.

Glen maybe made it ten feet in that direction when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned, his eyes icing over; he had expected to see Mark, but was surprised to see Hunter instead. The blonde man looked worried, something that Glen could honestly say he'd never seen Hunter look like before.

"Where's Shawn?" He asked when he noticed that Hunter was by himself.

"He went off a crusade on your behalf." Hunter said quietly.

"What?"

"He left to go have a 'talk' with Scott." Hunter finger quoted the word talk, his lips twisting in a sarcastic version of a smile.

"Scott? Why would he drive two hours to have a talk with Scott?"

"Wasn't he the other one you were talking about hurting you?" Hunter asked as he looked around to see if anyone could over hear them.

"No. Scott's never hurt me. I was talking about Mark and Kevin." Glen's eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth; he couldn't believe that he had just let it spill out like that.

"Mark and _Kevin_?"

"Yeah." Glen said softly as his shoulders drooped.

Hunter frowned and dug through his bag, hoping that Shawn would answer his phone. Fully intending on getting the whole story from Glen the minute that he got done with Shawn.

* * *

Shawn's blood had been boiling from the moment that he had gotten into his rental truck. He had called Kevin and gotten directions to where WCW were. The entire trip was nothing more than one large planning session. He had known from the beginning how the liaison between Glen and Scott would end. He had fooled himself though into believing Hunter, into believing that Glen would be the one to change Scott. His fingers were wrapped so tightly around the steering wheel that his knuckles were white from the tension.

His phone started ringing and he knew without looking at it that was Hunter. With a growl he reached over and switched his phone off, tossing to the passenger side floorboard. He wasn't far from the hotel, and his pressed his foot down harder on the gas. Soon the lights of the Motel 8 loomed in front of him and he slid the truck into a parking lot sideways. He slammed into park and without taking the keys from the ignition jumped from the cab.

Kevin had said that Scott was staying in room 215, so Shawn moved past the sign in desk quickly. He frowned as he made his way to the room, fully expecting to find Scott curled up with some hooker or one of the other guys on the bed. Shawn found the room a couple of minutes later and stood staring at the door. Then with a loud snarl he booted the door open, stepping through the ruined portal like an avenging angel. Scott jumped from his place on the bed, staring in confusion at Shawn.

"What the hell man?" He asked as he walked over. "They're gonna fine me for that y'know."

"You have worse things to worry about than a damned fine." Shawn growled.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Scott held his hands up defensively as Shawn closed in on him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Shawn fairly screamed. "You go and hurt the one person that could have been your soul mate and you have the damned nerve to ask me what's wrong?"

"S-Shawn. I have no idea what you're talking about. I've not hurt anyone, not lately." He stammered as Shawn grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

"Does the name Glen ring a bell?" He hissed.

"I've never hurt Glen. I-I love Glen." Scott said, casting his eyes towards the floor.

"Bullshit. Quit your damned lying Scott. Earlier this evening I spent a good half hour holding him while he cried and asked why people hurt him. I don't like seeing my friends hurting Scott. You know that. I've come to your aide in the past."

"Shawn. Glen left me this morning saying that we shouldn't see each other again. If anyone was hurt, it was me. He mentioned that he didn't want to hurt me, and that was why we should stay away from one another. But I can't Shawn. I have to be with him. Life isn't worth living without Glen. I've never been as happy as I was with him. Not even with you." His voice was low, and even though the last sentence stung, Shawn knew that Scott was telling the truth.

Shawn's anger had been completely defused and he let Scott go, dropping down to the bed with a deep sigh. Scott sat down next to him, watching him warily. There was a short silence between them, tense and filled with unspoken questions. The quiet was soon interrupted by the harsh ringing of the phone in Scott's room. He got up and answered his eyes still on Shawn.

"Hello?"

"_Scott? Is Shawn there with you?_"

"Y-yes." Scott swallowed hard as he heard Glen exhale.

"_Are you ok?_"

"I'm fine Glen. Although I would like to know why Shawn thinks I hurt you." He asked with a frown.

"_I never said you did. Shawn…just jumped to the wrong conclusion. Can you put him on?_"

"Sure."

He tossed a hotel pen at Shawn to get his attention and motioned for him to come get the phone when he looked up. Once he handed the phone off, Scott took a seat at the table, a tear rolling down his cheek as a mental of picture of Glen flashed behind his eyelids. Shawn set the phone down and stood next to Scott, waiting for the dark haired man to acknowledge him. When Scott finally looked up, he seen the fire back in Shawn's eyes and flinched.

"Look man I'm sorry. No hard feelings?" He asked as he held his hand out.

"No, none."

"Good, now can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Tell me what room Kevin's in."

"He's up on the fourth floor, room 423. Why?"

"Oh, let's just say that he and I have some 'talking' to do." Shawn with a grim smile before he headed towards the door. "Oh and by the way, I'll pay the fine for this."

Scott shook his head and watched as Shawn disappeared. Wondering what was going on, he quickly slid his shoes and a shirt on, following silently. He seen Shawn taking the elevator so he took the stairs instead. He took them two at a time, hoping that he would get to Kevin's room before or at the same time as Shawn. Luck was on his side, just as he made it to the fourth floor the doors to the elevator slid open and Shawn stepped out. His fists were clenched at his sides and there was a scowl on his face.

He pounded on the door for a couple minutes, curses that Scott didn't even know that Shawn knew tumbling quickly from his mouth. Soon the door opened and Scott watched intently as Shawn lept through the open door. The sound of things crashing in Kevin's room drew Scott from his hiding place and he hurried over, coming to dead stop when he seen Shawn straddling Kevin and raining blows on any part of Kevin that he could find.

"You sorry son of a bitch. How in the hell could you do that to him. To them." Shawn landed a punch to Kevin's jaw before he started to choke him. "I've known you to be many things Kevin, but a rapist isn't one of them."

"What?" Scott couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips and flinched when Shawn turned his angry eyes on him.

"Tell him Kev." Shawn groundout as he yanked on Kevin's hair, pulling his head up from the floor with the force of it.

"I-I-I…." He stammered as he tried to form the words. He had never seen this side of Shawn and truth be told, it scared him. "I raped Glen and Mark. Multiple times." The words were whispered and he flinched as Shawn raised his hand again to strike.

"Why?"

"I don't know anymore." He confessed, shuddering as he recalled the acts in question. "I thought at first that it was because I wanted to teach Glen a lesson about taking some one else's gimmick. But then it spiraled out of control. I had to have him again, even if it meant taking him against his will. It became a sickness, a cancer eating away at my brain and heart. And then Mark involved himself, trying to put a stop to it. The sickness spread to him, and I had to have both."

"And now because of you, both are drowning in their own darknesses. Mark is unresponsive, manipulating everyone around him. Glen is withdrawn, talking to no one and taking his pain out on others in the ring." Shawn growled as he got up, kicking Kevin in the side as he did so. "And because of you, Scott drug into a situation that he should have never of been in."

Scott stood quietly, his mind filtering and trying to process what he had heard. The only thing that made any sense was that Kevin had hurt Glen. With a growl Scott picked up where Shawn had left off, pummeling Kevin until blood coated his fists. He felt hands at his shoulders an shrugged them away, his mind having gone to one thought, causing as much pain to Kevin as he could.

Finally Shawn managed to pull Scott away, dragging him to the other side of the room. Kevin was out, knocked cold after just a few punches. There were some cuts on his face, and blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. With a grimace Shawn rolled Kevin onto his side then looked back at Scott. He was curled into a ball, rocking back and forth as his eyes bore holes into Kevin. With a sigh Shawn squatted down and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Let's go back to your room. Hunter and Glen will be here in a little while."

Scott nodded numbly and got to his feet, turning his head so that he didn't have to see Kevin anymore. Silently they headed back to his room, both eagerly awaiting the arrival of the other two men.


	38. Chapter 38

It seemed like barely a few minutes had passed before Glen and Hunter showed up. But the clock said differently. It was nearing 2 am, almost two hours since Scott and Shawn left Kevin laying on the floor of his room a bloody mess. The knock had been soft and had almost gone unheard. When Shawn opened the door, Hunter was the first one through, his eyes flicking back and forth between Shawn and Scott. Something was wrong, he could feel it; neither man would met his gaze. Once Glen stepped through the door, Hunter's worried frown morphed into a choked back laugh as Scott launched himself at Glen.

With a startled 'oomph' the two went to floor. He looked over and seen Shawn watching the two with a small smile, his eyes tearing up. Hunter moved over and pulled Shawn close. They watched silently as Scott tried to shower Glen's face with kisses only to be pushed back like one would an overactive puppy. It didn't deter him, he just tried harder and was soon rewarded with Glen capturing his lips and kissing him until he was dizzy.

"Well that's one way to deal with Scott." Hunter said dryly as Glen got back to his feet; Scott practically wrapped around him.

Shawn punched Hunter playfully in the arm while Scott stuck his tongue out. Glen rolled his eyes but hugged Scott close. The lightened mood wasn't to last long, there were things that needed to be said and they needed to be said now. He pulled Shawn over to the bed and dropped down, holding Shawn close. With a deep breath he started.

"Glen. We need to know everything." He said quietly.

"Why? It's in the past. It can't be undone."

"Glen. Please. For me?" Scott pleaded softly as he kissed Glen's neck.

"All we know is the abridged version Glen. But we want to know it all. We're your friends Glen."

"I can't." He maintained stubbornly.

"Why not? It's not like it's going to change the way we think about you." Shawn threw in, watching as pain rippled across Glen's face.

"What do you want to know? Hmmmm. That Kevin raped me. Left me bloody and used on the floor twice? That he tried to do it again. That he basically kidnapped Mark and I, tying us both so that we couldn't escape? Do you want to hear about how Mark begged me to fuck him while he was tied up? I did! And I enjoyed it! Is that what you wanted to hear? That I take pleasure in taking someone that can't move a muscle to stop me? I'm no better than Kevin." He finished his outburst with a sob.

Silence reigned in the room, Glen's choked breathing the only sound. Hunter, Shawn and Scott traded concerned glances before turning their attention to Glen. Scott wrapped his arms around Glen's neck and Shawn moved over and knelt down in front of him, taking Glen's hands between his own. Hunter moved to the back of the chair, placing his hands on Glen's shaking shoulders.

"Hey now. So you like to tie people up. It's not that big a deal." Hunter said, trying to inject some sort of light feel to the situation. "I tie Shawn up every once and while."

"That's not all." Glen laughed bitterly before continuing. "I like to cause them pain. I like to watch them writhe in pain as I take them. Their pained screams and cries turn me on even more."

"That's a lie." Scott said as he pulled back to stare in Glen's eyes. "When you came and seen me, you didn't hurt me."

"You couldn't walk the next morning." Glen argued.

"I'd call that a good night." Hunter added.

"I did." Scott grinned up at him before turning his attention back to Glen. "Glen you didn't hurt me. When I stiffened at the first entry, you stilled until I was fine. If you liked pain then you wouldn't have done that. You would have continued. But you didn't. You've never hurt me."

"That's because I can't hurt you." Glen sighed as he ran his fingers down Scott's cheek. "There's something about you….I just can't do it. But, I-I've hurt Mark. And I took pleasure in it."

"Glen, what has Mark done to you?" Shawn asked silently.

"Nothing."

"Then why were you so despondent there for awhile? Don't be afraid of telling us."

"I don't know. After we split…I hurt, and I hurt badly. Mark came to me that first night and we, well we messed around. Afterwards I just felt cold, like it didn't matter anymore."

Hunter's booming laugh killed the serious moment and it doubled in volume when Shawn, Scott, and Glen turned their heads to look at him

"What's so funny Hunt?" Shawn demanded. "Glen's pouring his heart out to us. I never would have thought you were so callous as to laugh at someone else's pain."

"No, no, no. I'm not laughing at what happened. In fact I'm rather pissed off at Kevin and I think I might hunt him down here soon. What I'm laughing at is Glen's over active guilty conscience."

"What?" Scott questioned, frowning at Hunter.

"Glen was feeling guilty about what he did with Mark. His mood was nothing more than a guilty conscience."

"He had nothing to feel guilty about; we decided not to start something." Scott said softly as he stared at Glen.

Glen's brows pulled together as he thought hard about the feelings and the lack thereof that he had had swirling around his head. The silence returned to the room, each man waiting on Glen to speak.

"Hunter." He said lowly.

"Yea big guy?"

"I hate you." Hunter laughed as Glen continued. "How in the hell did you figure that out?"

"It's easy. You said that you felt empty after you slept with Mark. I'm not claiming to be perfect. I've strayed before, and yet Shawn forgave me. But I had the same exact feeling. I felt like the worse sort of asshole for doing it."

"You….felt guilty?"

"Yea. I did."

"But we're not together." Scott stated, then blushed when Glen pulled him close; kissing him soundly.

"We may have never said the words, but our hearts know the truth. In fact I bet they knew before it even happened."

"Mush!" Hunter cried as he flung his hands above his head. "Hurry Shawn, we must leave before it gets to us too."

Soon all four were laughing, the sound filling the room and easing all the tension that had previously been there. Shawn, Hunter and Glen ended up spending the rest of the night, both couples snuggled firmly together as their combined breathing filled the room; broken only by the occasional snore.


	39. Chapter 39

The peaceful easy feeling that lulled Glen to sleep didn't last long. During the night his dreams turned to nightmares.

_Mark was standing in front of him, blood dripping from the ragged flesh of his wrists as crimson tears coursed down his face. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his arms were outstretched as if he was reaching for Glen. Horrified Glen tried to move away, but it was as if he was rooted to the spot. His legs refused to work and all he could do was flinch as Mark got closer. Soon they were face to face, Mark's breath bathing Glen's; their eyes locked. Mark raised his hand and ran it down Glen's cheek, leaving a glistening red trail. Glen shook his head and tried to move, but it was no use. The paralyzed feeling in his legs had moved up to his neck and head. All he could do was stare wide eyed as Mark bent down and kissed him; crimson tears falling on Glen's shirt as he cried. _

_When Mark pulled away it was as if nothing had ever been wrong. He was smiling, his auburn hair falling around his face and his green eyes dancing with life. Finding that he was able to move again, Glen brought his hand up and stared. The flesh around his wrists were shredded, blood pouring from them and he didn't have to see to know that bloody tears ran down his cheeks. Shakily he raised his arm towards Mark, but with a booming laugh Mark moved away; disappearing in a swirling fog. He tried calling out, but nothing but a moan escaped his lips. Then suddenly the empty area was filled with Kevin and Scott laughing; their faces dancing around him as the sound increased in volume. Glen pressed his hands to his ears and howled; the mocking laughter slicing through his brain cruelly._

Glen awoke in a cold sweat, his hair matted to his face and his breathing coming out in shallow bursts. Scott stirred next to him and Glen looked down at him. Instantly his face morphed into Mark's and Glen jumped sideways, landing on the floor with a dull 'thump'. From the right a pillow came flying; whacking Glen in the back of the head.

"Keep it down over there." Hunter grumbled.

Shakily Glen got to his feet and crept from the room, needing to have some space all of a sudden. Before his eyes swam visions of Mark and Glen's breathing started to speed up as did his legs. It was as if he could out run the pictures as they flashed by. Soon Glen was at a dead run and pushing past everyone in his path. He was oblivious to the stares that were aimed his way and never heard the whispers that blossomed in his wake. He sprinted out the front doors, drawing in gulping breaths. The bright light of the morning was blinding as he made his way to the rental that he and Hunter had arrived in.

He had seen Hunter hide the key under the drivers seat the night before and after a couple of minutes fishing around, extracted it. He needed to get away; away from Scott, away from Mark, and most importantly away from himself. He had no set destination in mind, he just drove; not paying attention to speed limits or exit signs. By the time the sun was in the middle of the sky Glen's eyes were starting to droop and he pulled off on the side of the road; parking under a tree. He had pulled off on the dusty country road over two hours ago and the sleepy countryside only future enhanced the fatigue that was settling over him.

He rolled the window down and reclined the seat, getting as comfortable as his long frame would allow. Within minutes he was out; his eyes twitching under their lids rapidly.

* * *

Mark hadn't seen Glen since they split at the arena. He had hoped that Glen had left after his match and headed back to the hotel and was diappointed when he found himself the only occupant in the room when he got there. He spent the night awake staring at the ceiling as his mind flashed back over the early days of their relationship. Glen had always been so full of life, smiling and laughing at any little thing. But then the whole mess with Kevin started and it all changed.

Mark scowled as his rage over the entire think started to boil again. How dare Kevin step in and take what he held most dear? Of course Mark had to be mad at himself for allowing it to happen, for giving in as he had. He had foolishly thought that Kevin would have kept his word and left Glen alone. He got up from his bed and paced the small room, the walls closing in on him. And then for Scott to move in when Glen was most vulnerable, it had to be a set up. It all had to tie together somehow. The questions were, how and why?

Where Kevin and Scott working together? And why did it matter to them whether or not that he and Glen were together? The thoughts swirled in on one another until Mark had no idea where on started and the other began. He fisted his hands in his hair and tugged, completely at wits end about the whole thing. A part of his brain was telling him that if Glen wanted him he would have picked him over Scott. That part was sufficiently silenced by the dominate part that was shouting that Glen was his and his alone and only needed to be reminded of that fact.

"_You can't claim another person as if they were property._" The small voice in his head whispered.

Mark growled and started stalking the room again. He had to come up with a way to make Glen want to be with him. They had been through too much together and whether or not Mark wanted to admit it, he felt extremely lonely without his large companion at his side. With a dark grin he wondered if he handed Glen, Kevin's head on a silver platter if that would fix things. He doubted it, but in that instant he knew that he had to end things where they began. And the grin that spread across his face didn't bode well for Kevin once Mark got his hands on him for the last time.


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Alright readers, I have come to the conclusion that it just doesn't work trying to update so many stories at once. So as it stands now, A Melding of Bodies and a Mending of the Heart is going to be the only other story updated out side of this one. Once this story reaches it's ending then I'll move on to another one, either Witchy Woman or Of Highfliers and Powerhouses. But for a while just this one is going to be worked on. I apologize for those that were waiting on one of my other ones to get updated, I just can't get the musi to acquiescence to my demands._

_Enough of the chatter, y'all came to read and read you shall. I hope you enjoy this small offering. Kane muse is working back to firing on all evil cylinders, so the following chapters should come out a lot better. Enjoy!_

Some time later Hunter and Shawn walked through the lobby, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of Glen. Both men were worried, they tried to call his phone but it just went straight to voice mail. As they headed to their room they seen Mark stepping off the elevator and Shawn rushed over, his worry over Glen out weighing his aggravation at Mark for the moment.

"Mark. Have you seen or heard from Glen?" Shawn asked as he latched onto the large man's arm.

"No." Mark shook his head. "Why?"

Shawn worried his lip as he wondered about whether or not he should tell Mark about Glen's disappearance. As he debated Hunter walked over and whispered something into Shawn's ear, causing him to jerk his head towards the door. Standing just inside double doors of the lobby was Glen, his eyes darting around as if on the look out for something or someone. Shawn let go of Mark and dashed across the lobby, tackling the large man to the ground and straddling his hips.

"Where in the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer your phone? Why didn't you leave a note? Do you know how worried you made us?" Shawn's words were rushed and he accentuated his questions with jabs of his finger to Glen's chest.

Glen's eye's were wide as he stared up, as he didn't know where he was. Shawn pulled his brows together in confusion when Glen didn't respond, however he didn't get a chance to say anything due to Hunter plucking him up from Glen's waist. Mark was standing behind Hunter, looking over his shoulder and watching as Glen's eyes started to dart around the lobby again. He frowned, Glen was skittish; not something that Mark would associate with his friend. He moved so that he was standing next to Hunter and offered Glen his hand. Cautiously Glen gripped the proffered hand pulled himself up, pulling his hand away quickly.

"Don't touch me." It was said in a panicked voice before Glen took off towards his room, leaving Hunter, Shawn and Mark staring at each other confusedly.

"That boy has major issues." Hunter said as he shook his head.

"You would too if you went through what he did." Mark growled before taking off after Glen.

"Did you have to say that?" Shawn asked, frowning up at Hunter.

"Yeesh, it slipped. I'm sorry."

Shawn rolled his eyes and started towards their room, leaving Hunter grumbling in the lobby.

* * *

Mark was only two steps behind Glen and managed to grab the door before it closed on him. Glen was pacing his room, his hands fisted in his hair; pulling large handfuls out. Mark stood quietly, watching as Glen started to mumble to himself, alternating between questioning and berating himself.

"Why? What have I done to deserve this? It's because I'm worthless." Glen turned and started towards the other wall, yanking another fistful of hair out. "Worthless. It's why Mark turned on me. It's only a matter of time before Scott does. What if he has already? Wouldn't surprise me if he did. I'd deserve it. I deserve everything that's happened to me. And Shawn and Hunter, I'm dragging them down with me. They're gonna end up the same way Mark did, hurt because I'm such a failure that I need others to fight my battles."

Mark couldn't take it anymore, he reached out and grabbed Glen when he got within arms reach, pulling him close to his chest and holding him tight as he struggled to get loose. Glen's sheer size along made it hard for Mark to hold on, and add to it the strength that comes with madness; it wasn't long before Mark lost his grip. Mark stood still as Glen stared at him, madness glinting in the depths of his blue eyes. It was tense stand off, Mark not knowing what Glen was going to do or what he was capable of. Carefully, so as not to startle him, Mark raised his hand and pushed hair away from Glen's face.

"Why?" Glen croaked out; flinching away from the touch.

"Why what?" Mark breathed, figuring that for the moment he'd go along with whatever Glen was saying.

"Why are you taunting me?"

"I-I don't understand Glen."

"Why are you showing me a Mark that wants me? He can't possibly want me. I'm dirty, used…" Glen trailed off, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath.

Sadly Mark realized that the stress of everything had finally snapped Glen's mind in two. He was no longer dealing with the man he knew, he was dealing with a man patch worked together by his pain and his insecurities. He was going to need help if he was going to sneak Glen's fragile mind state past Vince and the board of commissioners. If they even sensed that Glen wasn't in control of all his facilities they would hand him his walking papers quicker than jobber losing a squash match. Mark moved over and grabbed Glen, herding him towards the bed and pushing him down; intending on getting him to sleep some how. Glen however slipped further into his delusions and suddenly grinned up at Mark, running the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip and grabbing Mark's hips.

"Hey, now. None of that." Mark removed Glen's hand, pinning them to his sides. "You need to rest."

"No. I need you Marky."

Mark quirked an eyebrow, Glen had never called him Marky before. And even though the situation was serious, Mark couldn't stop the grin that twitched at his lips. Glen took it as a sign of Mark's acceptance and leaned up to kiss him. Mark pulled back, shaking his head.

"Glen, lay down."

"But I'm not tired. I slept for a long while out in the country….under the cottonwood trees where bees were buzzing lazily on the breeze……."Glen rambled on and Mark looked down concerned now more than ever of Glen's mental state. "Marky?"

"What Glen?"

"Am I bad?"

"No." Mark said with a shake of his head. "Why?"

"Cause, I cheated on Scotty with you, but I cheated on you with Scotty. That makes me bad…..doesn't it?"

"No.." Mark really didn't know how to answer that question; well he did but he figured that it would do more damage than good.

"Marky…"

"Yea Glen?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For not being strong enough to take care of Kev myself, for not being there when you need me. For walking away when I wanted nothing more than wrap myself around you and let you fuck me senseless, and for taking up with Scotty."

"Shhh Glen. Just lay back and close your eyes for minute." Mark said softly. "Take a couple deep breaths for me." Glen complied and he started to sink into the mattress. "That's it Glen…just relax….take a couple more breaths…..I'll still be here when you wake back up." He murmured as Glen dropped off into a fitful sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

"He just kept mumbling that he was sorry and the he wasn't worthy." Mark said as he sat across from Shawn and Hunter.

Normally he wouldn't waste his time with them. Hunter was too flighty for his tastes and Shawn never seemed to try and reign him in. Right then Hunter was laying with his head down on his arms; having passed out after the fourth round of straight Jack. Shawn was playing with his tumbler, his eyes far off while his mind thought things over.

"Mark, I need to know." He started gravelly. "Do you love Glen?"

"What does that do with anything Shawn?" Mark barked defensively.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shawn smiled sadly before going on. "Mark all I know is what Glen told us in the beginning; not that it was much. But I know that you two are meant to be together. Neither one of you can function well without the other…." Shawn trailed off, turning the tumbler again.

"But?"

"But now, now there's another one that can't function without Glen."

"You mean Scott." It wasn't a question, and the name was growled.

Shawn nodded, settling his eyes on Mark's face; touching each plane lightly before moving on as if he was looking for something in particular. The close scrutiny had Mark shifting and scowling at the same time. He hated being stared at, even more so when he knew for a fact he was. Shawn continued to stare, his eyes roving; searching for something that only he knew.

"Spit it out Michaels." Mark growled; unable to take the probing looks anymore.

"Spit what out?" He questioned, snapping his eyes back up to stare into Marks.

"Why are you groping me with your eyes?"

"H-_hic_-hey now. Therell be no g'damned gropin wit out me." Hunter slurred as he brought his head up, blinking his eyes sluggishly.

"Put your head down Hunt. There's no groping going on." Shawn smiled.

Hunter snorted and dropped his head back to his arms, passing out instantly. Shawn reached over and stroked the top of Hunters head, taking a sip from his tumbler and going back to stare at Mark.

"How do you put with him?" Mark snorted, draining his tumbler and filling it again from the bottle in the center of the table.

"That would be like asking how you put up with Glen…..well before all this happened."

"It's not the same. Glen is….was," Mark corrected sadly. "As different from Hunter as night is from day. I can't remember a foul world Glen ever spoke that wasn't needed, or doing something that was completely inane for the sake of doing something." Mark's fist tightened around his glass. "And then….that sorry excuse for sack of shit butted in. Took away everything, took his smile, his warmth, took his humanity from him" Mark's voice rose in pitch, till he roared the last words. "And I let him. I fucking let him. I let him take from me what meant the most. I laid on my back and let him take wasn't his and in the end Glen still suffered; still wept. For what? For me then to turn to the sorry sombitch that did it to him." Shawn tried to quiet Mark; people were starting to stare.

"I let him walk away Shawn……..I LET him WALK away like he didn't matter. Like he was nothing more a cheap piece that could be replaced. I never told him that he's the one that makes my days pass happily, and my nights even more happily. NO! Because of me he doubted his self worth, spending his time with the likes of _you two_."

It was clear to Shawn that the Jack had finally taken effect and he motioned for the bartender to come and take the rest away. Mark's ruckus woke Hunter back up and he stared blearily as Mark pushed away from the table violently and stormed from the bar. Thankfully Shawn had planned for a scene like this and opted to use the bar in the hotel. Patrons were diving out of the way as Mark passed, no one wanting to be on the receiving end of his large fists that were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Hunt, go back to the room. I'm going to get Mark settled back into his room and then I'll meet you there." Shawn whispered in Hunter's ear.

Hunter nodded and Shawn and stumbled away from the table and over to the bar where he took out his wallet and paid the tab. Shawn hurried through the crowd of people, hoping to catch Mark before he got violent with someone for looking at him wrong. Thankfully he found Mark passed out on one of the lobby couches, mouth open wide and snores loud enough to wake the dead issuing from it. Shawn swallowed a snort as tried to figure out just how he was going to get Mark back up to his room. He looked across the lobby and seen one of the rolling luggage carts standing by the main desk. He looked between the cart and Mark, trying to figure out if Mark would fit on it. Another snore sounded and Shawn hurried across, wanting to get Mark out of sight before anyone from top tier management found him that way.

He spoke briefly with the girl behind the desk, smiling often and sending flirty looks her way. Five minutes later he was wheeling the cart back over to Mark. He stopped the cart right in front of Mark; stepping back and taking a look to see just how he was going to do it. He moved behind the couch, thinking that he could just push Mark forwards on to it. It didn't work, Mark resisted every attempt Shawn made to move him. Finally Shawn did the only thing he could think of doing. He knelt down on the couch next to Mark; placing his mouth close to his ear and breathing against it.

"Fuck me Mark." He moaned quietly.

"G-glen" Mark snorted as he tried to sit up.

"Mmhmmm. Please Mark, I want you so bad."

"Well c'mere and ah'll give it to ya." He groaned, his Texan accent deepening.

"Follow me Mark." Shawn whispered, nipping at Mark's ear.

Shawn got up from the couch and started towards Mark's room; which thankfully was on the first floor. Shawn felt bad for lying to Mark, but he couldn't think of any other way to get him to move. Mark's room was at the very end of the hall and Shawn opened the door, moving inside so that Mark would follow him in. Once inside Shawn pushed him towards the bed, laughing as he fell face first into the mattress and began snoring. As he turned to leave he seen Glen sitting in one of the chairs that faced the tv. The set was off, but Glen seemed to be staring intently at it. Figuring that Hunter was probably already pass out again Shawn walked over and moved so that he could Glen's face.

He smiled when he seen that Glen was fast asleep, the remote control held limply in his hand. He tapped Glen on the shoulder, springing back when he threw a punch wildly.

"Hay big guy, wouldn't you be more comfortable over there?" Shawn asked as he pointed to the bed.

"I hate sleeping alone." Glen mumbled. "And Mark's down at the bar with you." He said sleepily.

"Glen, Mark's in bed. Why don't you go join him."

Glen turned and looked over at the be, squinting his eyes so that he could focus better. When he seen that Mark indeed was lying on top of the covers he pushed himself to a standing position. Shawn looped his arm around Glen's waist and helped him over, watching as he too just tumbled down onto the mattress. Mark rolled over with a groan and wrapped his arms around Glen's waist, his head finding it's way to Glen's chest. Glen smiled then yawned, placing his hand on top of Mark's head and closing his eyes.

"Night guys." Shawn whispered.

"Night Shawn." Glen said quietly. "And Shawn…"

"Yea big guy?"

"Thank you…..for everything."

"No problem big guy."

Shawn smiled a sad smile as he left their room, thinking that they should always be that happy; and hating the fact that they were not. He made his way up to his room on the third floor and found Hunter passed out on the bed, his legs dangling off with the tip of his boots touching the floor. Gently Shawn pulled Hunter's boots off before attending to himself. Once he was down to his boxers he crawled into bed and placed both hands behind his head, wondering what it was going to take to put things back to right. Too bad deep down, Shawn knew that things were never going to be the way they used too.


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: OMK an actual update....XD Seriously I have had some major writers block with this, mainly because Kane muse wants to keep being confusing when it comes to wanting or not wanting Taker. I wish he'd clue me in so I can update quicker. lol But anyways, enjoy this newest offering. Loves to all my readers._

* * *

Mark awoke the next morning to find Glen staring at him from one of the arm chairs. He had pulled it over and was regarding Mark like one would an interesting piece of art or exhibit at the science museum. The dead, iced over gaze was enough to make Mark shiver but he fought the temptation and stared back; his eyes touching each plane of Glen's face lovingly.

"Stop that." Glen rasped as he shifted in his seat.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like you care."

"What the hell is wrong with you Glen?" Mark bellowed.

He all but leapt from the bed; tired of the stupid game that Glen seemed to be playing. He wanted answers and he wanted them right then. He paced over to where Glen was sitting and using his hair, pulled his head back so that Glen at to look up at him. Glen stayed silent, causing Mark to growl low in his throat.

"What do you mean 'What in the hell is wrong with me?' What in the hell is wrong with you?" Glen fired back finally.

"Yer what's wrong with me." Mark yelled frustrated as he let go of Glen's head and moved away to pace. "I can't get you out of my fucking mind no matter what I do. Yer like a sickness that just keeps eating away at my soul. I'm dead and empty when yer not around and then when you are around I'm even deader on the inside because I have to watch how much being around me has twisted you into this……this deformed, callous, cruel, _selfish_, sombitch that doesn't give a flying fuck about the people that have bent over backwards to help you."

"That's not true." Glen said quietly. "I'm grateful for all the help that Shawn, Hunter and Scott have given me."

"What about me Glen? What about all the times I stayed up with you when you were having nightmares about Kevin's attacks?" Mark had to force himself to stay still when Glen flinched at Kevin's name. "I didn't do that because I had too. I could have rolled over and went to sleep; leaving you to yer mental delusions. But I didn't….I couldn't. And what do I get in return…..nothing, not a thank you, a go fuck yerself, nothing."

"Then why in the hell do you keep coming back for more." Glen cried; tears streaking down his face.

"Because I love yer dumb ass!" Mark roared.

Glen sat in the chair staring at Mark like he had grown a second head. How was it possible for Mark to continue to care for him when he was a used, dirty slut? Glen dropped his head to his hands, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging hard. When had his life gotten so complicated? He knew that he still loved Mark, but there was the fact that Mark had turned to Kevin when Glen needed him the most. Add to the fact that Glen had taken pleasure in having Mark tied down and unable to do anything made his head swim dizzily.

"Y-you can't."

"Why can't I? Seems like it's my choice." Mark countered, going down to one knee and grabbing Glen's hand. "Look I know I can't take back what I did with Kevin, but if I could I would Glen. I would have followed you out of the bar that night; I would have taken you back to the room and made love to you until you couldn't walk straight."

"But you didn't Mark, and there in lies the difference. If you really have feelings for me you never would have turned to Kevin the first place."

"And what about you Glen?" Matt demanded. "You walked away from me and then you turned to Scott. So obviously I didn't matter that much to you."

"Bullshit Mark. I knew what a mistake I made when walked away that night. I couldn't sleep, and I came back the next morning, it might have been just to get my clothes; but still I came back. Who knows what could have happened if you had been in that room by yourself. But you weren't Mark, you were fucking Kevin. So don't tell me that you didn't matter to me. It was at least two weeks before I hooked up with Scott. You on the other hand had no problem turning to someone right away." Glen growled as he pulled his hand away and stood up; stalking around the room as he grew more agitated with the situation.

"I thought he was you!" Mark yelled as he grabbed Glen and held him close, pressing hot-open mouthed kisses to Glen's neck and face. "I don't even know how it happened…"

"C'mon Mark, I'm not stupid." Glen pulled away and resumed his stalking. "There's no way that you could have mistaken Kevin for me so don't bother trying to feed me that line of shit."

"Dammit Glen I was drunk and when I realized who I was kissing and groping I pushed him away then got in the shower. He followed me and from there….I can't say why I did it, but I did and I regret that."

"I'm sure." Glen rolled his eyes, kicking at the edge of the bed.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. I'm calling you a man whore."

"What was that?" Mark growled, moving over and pinning Glen against the wall; his hands on either side of Glen's head.

"I said that you're a man whore. You'll sleep with anyone."

"Well maybe if you were half as proficient in bed as you are as running your mouth I wouldn't have to look elsewhere."

"Excuse me?" Glen arched an eyebrow as he glared at Mark.

"You heard me. If you weren't so bad in bed I wouldn't of had to turn to someone else." Mark smirked as he pressed his chest to Glen's; hoping that Glen would rise to the bait.

Unfortunately for Mark, Glen took it the wrong way and hung his head; pushing Mark away then heading over towards the door. Dumbfounded Mark just stood there; when had things turned. First they were teasing; well not technically teasing but it was close, one another and now Glen was getting ready to leave again. His hand was on the door knob when Mark grabbed him and pulled him back; pinning him against the wall and covering Glen's lips with his own. It was a last ditch effort on his part to try and reach that part of Glen that still loved him. At least Mark hoped that there was still a part of Glen that loved him. He felt Glen's hands move to his chest but before he could shove Mark away again; Mark grabbed his hands and held them against the wall over his head, rendering them useless.

Mark continued to plunder Glen's mouth, his tongue darting in and out as he pressed their bodies together until they were touching from shoulder to hip. He couldn't remember the last time he had had Glen this way; fighting him just enough to make him painfully aroused. Air became a commodity between them, both pulling as much in as they could through theirs noses. It helped some but in the end Mark pulled away; his lips tingling and his body crying out to be touched. Glen's eyes had darkened and his lips were swollen from the onslaught but to Mark he had never looked better. With a satisfied smirk Mark moved down the jumping pulse at Glen's neck, nipping and laving the salty flesh as he pushed his knee up gently against Glen's crotch.

"Mine…..always mine…" Mark breathed against his neck, nuzzling the soft skin as a groan clawed its way from Glen's throat.

"Mark….stop." Glen's voice was breathy and his struggle to get loose had slowed down to being barely a twitch every now and then.

"You don't want me too……do you?" Mark asked; his voice seductive as he raised his eyes to stare at Glen.

"Yes……I can't……do this with you."

"Why can't you…." Mark nipped at Glen's neck again, drawing out whimper this time.

"Because….because…."

"Because why Glen?" Mark pressed his knee a little harder against Glen's groin, biting his lip as Glen started to grind against it; moaning. "You don't have a reason….do you Glen? You still want me, I can see it in the way you're rubbing against me…." Mark's voice was low and raspy, making Glen tremble against him. "I bet you were thinking of me the entire time you were fucking Scott……I bet you were picturing me kissing you, wishing it was me touching you……turning you on…making you moan." Mark was caught off guard when Glen ripped his hands free and shoved him away.

"NO! I can't do this with you because….I don't want to. We've had our chance and it's over now. It's time to move on Mark." Glen started to pace, tugging on his hair. "Dammit, why can't you stay out of my mind? Stop with the fucking mind games Mark." Glen was yelling now, his eyes glazed over with madness. "It's like you're always right here…" He tapped his temple, "I can't get rid of you. I don't….I can't want you….but I can't stop from thinking about you, I can't stop wanting you. You're like this sick desire that can never see the light of day…A disease with no cure...."

"Glen, calm down." Mark held his hands defensively when Glen started towards him.

Glen stopped and stared deep into Mark's eyes, madness glittering in the depths. Mark sucked in a breath when Glen raised his hand and stroked his face. It was a feather light touch; as if Glen wasn't sure it was ok to touch him. Then as if it burned him, Glen pulled his hand back and fled from the room, leaving the door wide open and Mark staring in shock after him.


	43. Chapter 43

_

* * *

_

A/N: Now I know that this fic has gotten confusing to you readers, but let it be known that I'm in the same boat that y'all are in. My Kane muse isn't giving me any insight into what's happening until I type it. So I'm taking the ride with you, and I'm hoping that it gets straightened out here soon, as much for y'alls sanity as for my own. With that being said, I hope y'all enjoy this newest offering and I hope it doesn't confuse you too much.

* * *

It was as if Glen had fallen off the face of the earth again. No one had seen him other than when he was in the ring. At first Mark thought that he was hiding with Shawn and Hunter again, but when he questioned them they revealed that they hadn't seen him either. The disappearances were starting to drive Mark insane. How could a man that big just up and vanish without a trace in place full of people? It was two weeks before Mark seen him again, Glen's face was drawn and his hair hanging in his face. He was sitting under a tree at the hotel and he looked so in tune to what he was doing that Mark really didn't want to interrupt him. Quietly Mark ambled over, his eyebrows congregating near his hair line as he got closer. Not one muscle on Glen's body was moving. In fact Mark couldn't even tell if Glen was breathing.

Panic chose that moment to rush through his veins. What if Glen had been attacked during the night while he was doing whatever in the he was doing and then left there against the tree for someone to find? Mark didn't see any blood of any type around or on Glen, but that didn't mean anything. Glen could have been murdered somewhere else and just dropped off here. Forgetting that he was going to be silent Mark rushed over and hurriedly started feeling around on Glen's neck for a pulse. The moment his skin touched Glen's however it was as an electric current ran through both their bodies. They both jumped back in surprise, Mark yelping at Glen's sudden movement and Glen crying out in surprise at being interrupted.

"Where the hell have you been Glen?" Mark demanded, unable to keep his hands to himself even though he plainly see that the contact made Glen uneasy.

"Everywhere…and nowhere." He replied as he shifted slightly to get away from Mark's hands.

"Seriously. You have no idea how worried we've all been." Mark frowned. You've not answered yer phone, you don't seem to check into the hotels. And other than seeing you at the arena it's like yer a nothing but a restless spirit."

"Mark what I do with myself is my own business." Glen bit out.

"Dammit Glen!" Mark got back to his feet and paced, his hands running agitatedly through his long auburn locks.

"What do you want from me Mark?" Glen demanded as he got to his feet as well and pinning Mark to the tree. "What is that you're looking for that you believe you'll find in me?" Glen's face was mere inches from Mark's and he could see the tightly control madness that glimmered in their depths.

"I'm looking for you…for us…for what we had before everything happened." Mark answered truthfully.

"You're a fool then Mark." Glen hiss as he released Mark. "I'm not longer the person you're looking for. So stop searching…for everything. Nothing will be the same. NOTHING!!!!" Glen howled his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"No, I'm not giving up on you Glen."

"Then you're even more of a fool than I thought."

Glen turned to leave but Mark was quicker; he grabbed Glen's wrist and pulled him back against his chest, locking his arms around Glen's waist tightly. Glen struggled but Mark held strong, biting his lip to keep from responding to Glen's body writhing against his in the need for freedom.

"Let me go Mark." Glen growled.

"No."

"Dammit Mark let me go. This isn't proving anything other than you're still a fool that now has a tendency for forcing yourself onto others."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just sit down and tell me what the hell is going on with you."

"For the last time Mark, there is nothing going on with me." Glen finally managed to wrench himself free and he moved away from Mark, glaring daggers as Mark stepped forwards with his hand outstretched. "Just give me another chance Glen. That's all I'm asking."

"You're asking too much."

"And dammit yer giving too little." Mark cried out. "Why can't you let go of what happened and work through whatever is bothering you with me!"

Glen pulled his bared his teeth as he got up in Mark's face, determined on unleashing all his pent up frustration, confusion and deep seated anger on him. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Marks throat applying light pressure to start out with.

"Because you have no idea what I'm going through." Glen squeezed more, letting himself slip into his memories. "You have no inkling about what it's like to be so helpless as someone assaults you over and over again; leaving you bleeding and defiled." His voice dropped lower and his grip tightened yet again; making Mark struggle hard for breath. "Then to find the one person that you think you can depend on curled up in bed with the son of a bitch that demolished your world?"

Glen started to shake violently, his eyes burning as his memories consumed him; the pain and the anguish of finding out that Mark would rather fuck Kevin than fight for what they had eating him whole. Soon that horrible gut wrenching pain was replaced by the sick knowledge that he was no better than Kevin; he had raped Scott. Sure Scott had absolved him of the crime; said that it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but still Glen had taken someone against their will, putting him in the same boat as Kevin.

"And you don't know what it's like to give yerself to someone in the hopes that they'll leave the person you love more than air, alone!" Mark bit out. "You have no idea what it's like to find the person you love more than life bleeding and half out of their mind from pain and hating that the fact that even though you didn't know it was happening, you should have known and stopped it." Marks voice grew stronger as Glen's grip slackened. "Then...then the heart imploding pain of watching that person walk away as everything that has happened between you and them meant nothing. If anyone has the right angry about everything and acting like a complete utter Jackass it's me! I've given, and given but you have given nothing in return. Yer actin like yer the only this has ever happened too. New flash yer not!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Mark. I didn't know you felt that way." Glen stumbled back, gripping at his hair and pulling hard enough to dislodge more than a few strands. "Why the fuck do I fuck everything up. What the fuck is wrong with me?!?" He started to rip out handfuls of hair, letting the strands flutter on the wind.

"Glen…" When Glen didn't respond, Mark stepped up and grabbed Glen's wrist. "Glen, listen to me…." Still there was no response so Mark did the only thing he could think of, he pulled his hand back and slapped Glen as hard as he could across the face.

Glen's head snapped to the side and Mark waited with baited breath for his reaction. Glen's curly brunette hair covered his face and Mark shifted from foot to foot as the minutes ticked by. Finally Glen righted his head, his eyes boring holes into Marks as fire flickered in their depths; giving Mark the sudden feeling that he was about to meet his maker. Slowly Glen moved towards him, his hands flexing at his sides and all Mark could do was stand there and let him approach. Soon they were nose to nose and Mark pulled in a deep breath, swallowing hard as Glen's right hand came up; his fingers lightly running down Mark's cheek.

"Innocent. So innocent." He murmured as he withdrew his hand. "I just hope that one day you can forgive me."

Nothing else was said; he just turned and started back towards the hotel, his gait slow and his head down. Mark stood there blinking as he watched Glen's retreating back, wondering what in the hell was going through Glen's mind.

"What's that supposed to mean Glen!?!?!" He yelled finally.

Glen didn't turn around and with a grumble Mark started after him, jogging to make up for the lost minutes that his paralysis had caused him. Unfortunately for him just as he made it into the lobby he felt his arm being tugged. He whipped around, ready to lay into the idiot that kept him from getting to Glen. The curses died on his tongue however when he seen Vince at his elbow.

"We need to talk." It was said curtly and Mark hung his head, wondering what it was that God had against him.


	44. Chapter 44

Glen sat alone in his room, plotting what he perceived as the only thing that could clear his mind of the voices that constantly spoke to him. They were getting darker, clamoring for blood and pained screams laced with begging. With a trembling hand he picked up a picture from the table and stared at it until it because a blurry splotch of color. Growling he dashed the tears away with his arm and went back to the piece of paper that was covered in scrawled writing and hastily drawn plans. His eyes started to blink slowly as sleep crept over him, but he forced himself to stay awake and finish his plans.

"I have too." He hissed; breaking the silence.

"_No, you don't have too. You want too._" The voice whispered seductively in his ear. "_You want to be the causer of pain, the initiator of earthly horrors._"

"NO!" Glen cried, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I just want this to be over, I want to go back to being normal, where the only thing I have to worry about is whether I want Scott or Mark…"

"_You poor, wretched fool. Things will never be the same. This is just the beginning. You have great potential in you, I can sense it. Together we can great things._" It purred, luring Glen deeper into the delusion.

"N-no, once I-I-I do this, I'm done." He stuttered as he tried to break the spell that the hypnotic voice had woven over him. "No one else gets hurt. No One!"

"_Silly fool, do you really think that you can stop me?_" Mocking laughter filled his ears and Glen clamped his hands over them to block it out. "_You're nothing but a puppet to me, only here to do my bidding._"

A knock on the door startled Glen and jumped, sending his chair flying backwards. No one knew his room number; there was no way they could have found it out. The knocking grew more persistent and cautiously Glen moved over to the door; sneaking a peek through the peep hole. He let out a breath when he seen it was just the maid. He quickly schooled his face into what he hoped was a calm smile and cracked the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for the daily cleaning sir." She replied pleasantly.

"Of course." Glen moved aside and held the door open so that she could push the car through.

"I'll only be a minute."

"Take your time."

Glen walked back over and took his seat at the table, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She was petite in stature; he didn't even think she'd make it to his chest; with impossibly red hair that fell in waves down her back, ripping enticingly as she moved. She moved around the room quickly, changing the sheets; replacing towels, refilling toilet paper. Glen's hands started to itch and he stared at them confused, it was as if something was controlling him. He felt himself getting up from the chair and carefully; quietly walking over to where she was standing, her back to him. Each step brought him closer and his nose flared as he picked up her scent. Within moments he was close enough that he didn't have to stretch his hand out to touch her. She was still engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice him behind her, and with one small, quick movement she was dead.

Her lifeless body dropped to the floor with a sickening thud. The sound finally drawing Glen from the trance like state he had been in. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done and he stumbled back towards the bathroom; falling to his knees as his stomach tried to propel itself out through his mouth. Over the gagging he heard the maniacal laughter that marked the voice's presence.

"_What did I tell you?_" It mocked. "_You can't stop me Glen, or should I say, you can't stop yourself._"

The laughter continued to ring in his ears as he faded from consciousness; his hands gripping the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl.

* * *

Mark was seated in Vince's room, watching as his boss paced like a caged animal; his hands clasped behind his back. Shawn and Hunter were sitting on the couch, likewise watching as Vince strode across the room only to turn and repeat the circuit. Finally Vince exploded, picking up a coffee cup from the nightstand and smashing it against the wall. All three men jumped, their eyes wide as Vince rolled his shoulder. They had never seen him act like this; he was always in control of his emotions so this sudden burst of anger had them all on edge.

"How long have you known about Glen's destructive streak?" He asked; his voice deceptively calm.

"I'm not sure what yer talking about Vince?" Mark said slowly; wanting to know how much Vince actually knew about it. "In case you haven't noticed, Glen hasn't been exactly socializing with the rest of the roster."

"It's true Vince." Shawn piped up, deciding that it would be better off for them if they pretended like they had no idea about what was going on. "We can't exactly know what's going on if he's not talking to us."

"That's where you're wrong Shawn." Vince growled as he stopped in front of Shawn and Hunter. "I know for a fact that two weeks ago, Glen, Hunter, and yourself left here and headed to WCW. Granted, Shawn you were the first one to take off, but Glen and Hunter followed not too long after. So that tells me that you two know more than you're letting on."

"That was……a misunderstanding Vince." Shawn said carefully, wondering if Vince knew why they had gone to WCW.

"According to Bischoff, the door to Scott Hall's door was kicked clean off the hinges and Kevin Nash was found barely conscious in his room the next morning. Seems funny that three of my guys go missing and then there's damage done to one of Bischoff's men while the other has a large fine that was paid by one…." Vince wandered back over to the table and picked up a piece of paper. "Glen Jacobs." Vince raised his eyes and quirked his eyebrow at the two on the couch.

"See what had happened…" Shawn started, but Mark interrupted him.

"That bastard Nash deserved it." He growled as he got up from his chair.

"What makes you say that Mark?"

"I-I can't tell you, it's not my place to say, but just trust me that everything he's suffered was brought on entirely by himself."

"Am I to assume that you had something to do with Nash's condition?"

"No." Mark said shortly, grinding his teeth. "I had had something to do with it; fucker would have been dead, not unconscious."

Mark didn't give Vince anytime to say anything else, he surged up from his chair and stormed from the room; slamming the door behind him in his frustration. Because of Vince's idiotic detainment Mark had no idea where Glen had gone or how to find him in the hotel, short of going and knocking on every single door in the hotel. And that was something that he really had no intention of doing. With a loud growl he headed back to his room, slamming his door and yelling as loud as he could.

* * *

Hours later Glen came too, his head pounding and his mouth tasting like egg-salad that had been left out in the sun too long. He pushed himself shakily to his feet, wondering why he was curled up on the bathroom floor. He placed his hands on the sink counter and squinted at his reflection. His eyes were spider webbed with red and his had dried vomit at the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes, and turned the water on; fumbling around on the counter top for his toothbrush. After he managed to get the sickly taste of stomach acid out of his mouth, he reached over and grabbed a wash cloth; thoroughly wetting it with cold water. He raised his eyes back to the mirror and shook his head before slapping the cloth over his face and rubbing vigorously.

When he was done, he laid the cloth out so that it would dry then headed back out to the bed room wondering again why he was in the bathroom, clutching the toilet as if his life depended on it. Or course the minute he seen the maids prone body on the floor everything came rushing back and fell to his knees, hysterical laughter mixing with horrified yells. And above it all, the maniacal laughter only he could hear bounced off the walls, creating a bone chilling symphony.


	45. Chapter 45

After having disposed of the body Glen lay shaking on the bed, his eyes rolling around rapidly and his breathing harsh. He tried to block out the silky feel of the skin on her neck, and the satisfying sound of the snap of that neck as it gave way under his hands. He felt his body respond and he jerked his head down to stare at the obvious tent in his sweats. He closed his eyes, praying silently for his soul before getting up from the bed and walking calmly over towards the table again.

"_Accept it._" The voice taunted. "_You enjoyed the feeling._"

"No."

"_But you did, you relished the power it gave you._" The voice started to deepen, flowing over Glen like warm honey. "_Just imagine how good it'll feel when you wrap your hands around Kevin's neck and squeeze. Think about how amazing it will be to hear him begging you for mercy that you don't have. Just picture it, making him beg on his knees for his worthless life as you laugh at him._"

"Shut up!" Glen commanded his voice bellowing loudly in the silence.

He held his breath, waiting for the voice to speak but it never did. He released the breath and looked down at the papers strewn across the table; many were covered with ideas about how to draw out pain, to torture until the person was begging for death. But at the same time what the voice had said did seem to best way to go. Glen's lips kicked up into a small smile as he pictured Kevin humbling himself on the floor, begging for Glen to go easy on him; pleading that he was sorry in the hopes of Glen backing off and leaving him be. And then Glen thought about the gratifying crunch of Kevin's vertebrae beneath his hands. His body started to tingle as the images grew sharper in his mind until he couldn't distinguish reality from fantasy. His eyes started to droop and he folded his arms; resting his head on them as he drifted off into an easy slumber.

* * *

Mark was stuffing things in his suitcase when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at that moment so he decided to ignore it; thinking that who ever it was would think the room empty and leave after a while.

"Mark!" Shawn's voice pierced through the door. "Mark I know you're in there." The knocking sped up, then was doubled as another fist joined in. "Mark, we're not going away until you open the door."

"Yea man, you might as open up. We can stand here all day." Hunter's voice joined in.

With a growl Mark threw his shirt into the suitcase and stormed over, wrenching the door open and snarling at the two blondes.

"What in the hell do you want?"

"We want to talk about Glen."

"What about 'im?"

"I'd rather not say out here in the hallway." Shawn hinted as he stared past Mark.

Mark groaned and moved to the side, grinding his teeth when Hunter flopped down on his bed; folding his hands under his head and crossing his feet at the ankles. Shawn opted to take up residence in one of the large chairs; his hands clutching each other tightly as his lips compressed into a tight line. Silence reigned between the three for a few moments until Mark couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, you wanted to talk. So talk already."

"Mark, you're the only one that's talked to Glen recently….well I guess not so recently; it has been two weeks…but what's going on?"

"Shawn, all we've done is yell at one another. So there's not much I can say." Mark answered truthfully. "He just seems to be completely fucking gone." Mark tapped the side of his head. "He's calm one minute and then the next he's yelling and crying……it's total fucking chaos. Why do you care? It's not like y'all had anything goin on? Or did you?" Mark bit out, watching both men for some clue as to their intentions.

Shawn shook his head, his blonde hair billowing out around him. His eyes were down cast and Mark found himself wondering if he hadn't judged Shawn out of hand. He seemed to truly care about Glen; Hunter not so much, but then again Hunter didn't care about anyone. The smaller blonde looked back up and Mark noted that there were tears gathering in the corners of his bright blue eyes.

"No Mark, we didn't have anything _going on _with Glen. He was just a good friend; a real good friend." Shawn sighed and ran one hand through his hair. "Since the beginning I was on your side. There was just something about you two that makes me think of pre-ordained love and soul mates. Y'all have this spark that anyone could see……well everyone but Hunter and apparently Scott. But then……when we showed up at WCW's hotel, I found out that you had hurt Glen. He didn't go into it, he just said that you hurt him in some way. I started to question whether or not what y'all had was the stuff of fairy tales…."

"Shawn….what in the hell does this have to do with the situation?" Mark demanded irritably.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Anyways, I started to care for Glen like a brother, and when someone hurts family they hurt me. I found myself starting to want to strangle you, make you see what an idiot you were for hurting a man like Glen."

"Shawn get to the point." Mark growled, glaring over at Hunter whom had fallen asleep on the bed some time during Shawn's rambling.

"Mark, what I'm trying to say is……what ever is wrong with Glen; I think that you're the only one that can help him. Hunter and I, we just don't have the connection that you seem to have with him……" Shawn bit his lip before continuing. "But we want to help. I want my friend back."

"Shawn I don't think that there is anything left of Glen to bring back." Mark said lowly. "His mind is too far gone."

"No. I refuse to believe that. Somewhere deep inside is the man that we both love and care for. He can't just up and change like that."

"Shawn what aren't you understanding!?! Everything that has happened, the rapes, the failed abduction, finding Kevin and I together has completely warped his mind."

"Wait….you and; and Kevin?"

"Yea."

"What the hell Mark. After everything, you turned to the bastard that did it?"

"Looks Shawn, I've already had this conversation with Glen. I don't know why, I was too drunk and all I knew was that I needed someone to fill the hole that Glen left. Kevin was there…what in the hell do you want me to say. It was a mistake, I know that, and I've told Glen that. But nothing, NOTHING I've said or say has made any difference to him. I'm just as sick over it all as Glen, but it doesn't seem to register with him."

"Then we make it register." Shawn said as his eyes hardened slightly.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"The same way he was snapped."

"Shawn that's not going to work. You can't force this. We could hurt him more that way."

"But what if we fix him?" Shawn pressed.

"Shawn…you're not listening, doctors can't force it, he has come back on his own."

"Mark……what if he doesn't come back on his own?"

"I don't know Shawn."

The two lasped into silence, each one trying to come up with a way that would guarantee them the return of their friend. Too bad for them, they had no idea how far gone he really was.


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N: Alright peeps, this is the next to last chapter. I can't believe it's almost done. This chapter is a little longer than the rest, but Kane muse pushed it and pushed it, so here we go. Enjoy!_

* * *

Glen had dug around for weeks looking for the perfect time to strike and all his obsessive gathering of information had finally paid off. Two weeks before Unforgiven the two rival companies would be within twenty minutes of one another. Buoyed by his find Glen called the hotel they were slated to stay at and posing as a booker for WCW managed to get Kevin's room number. With a satisfied smile he tucked all the information away and started to make up a list of things that he needed; he only had a little over a month to plan the perfect crime.

The time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye for Glen. With only a few attempts from Shawn to corner the big man. Glen had been able to side step them all, using his odd affinity to melt into a crowd to his advantage. In fact there were a few times that Shawn had walked right by him without even knowing it. The day they checked into the hotel Glen felt as if he was stepping in mind field and had no idea where the deadly saucers lay. He had left hours before the rest of the roster and checked in; becoming the proverbial hermit. He dug through his bags, pulling out the outfit he had purchased exclusively for this night. A charcoal long sleeved shirt and inky black cargo pants. His boots were rubber rain boots and in the bottom of his bag were a pair of leather gloves. He set the outfit out on the bed almost lovingly as his lips kicked up into a smile.

"Soon…." He murmured as he ran his finger over the soft cloth of the shirt.

"_Yes, soon._" The voice agreed. "_But not soon enough for what he has done to you._"

"Patience." Glen growled as he took out his shower kit and headed into the bathroom, his nerves going into overdrive.

"_Patience is not an virtue for this._" The voice growled back. "_You should already be at WCW's hotel, sitting in room so that first as well as the last thing he sees; is you._"

"You're not in charge of this anymore!" Glen yelled, his voice echoing off the tiled walls. "We're going to do it my way."

The voice didn't answer back, and Glen climbed into the tub frustrated; the reappearance of the voice having thrown Glen off of his game plan. He turned the water on as hot as it would go and scrubbed himself until his skin was raw and painful to the touch. He smiled as he drew his nails up and down his arms, loving the pain that skittered through his nerve endings. He toweled off quickly, slipping into his clothes and dropping down into one of the chairs that flanked the bed. His eyes were glued to the clock, watching the red digital number change ever so slowly until he was in a trance like state; his mind working double time as it went over the plan again and again looking for some loophole or loose seam that could destroy every thing.

Finally it was time, and Glen moved to a standing position and silently left the room. He carried nothing with him but a piece of silk to gag Kevin with incase he got too loud. Glen wanted to have some fun with Kevin before snuffing out his candle and he couldn't do that if Kevin's screaming alerted people to the fact that something was wrong. Glen took the stairs, hurrying down and hiding under the stairwells when he heard someone else coming. When he reached the bottom he cautiously pushed the door open and peered out, hoping that it gave him a good view of the lobby. It did, but unfortunately for Glen the lobby was still packed with WWF employees checking in; among them were Mark, Shawn and Hunter, the very last people that Glen wanted to see.

With a deep breath Glen moved over and hid in the shadows of the stair well. He didn't want to be seen incase one of the other guys decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He need not have worried, everyone was too tired to do more walking than necessary and soon Glen was striding quickly through the lobby with his head down so that his hair obscured his face. He was so intent on getting to Kevin that Glen didn't notice he was being trailed.

Mark had been setting in the lobby; there was a problem with his room so he had to wait for them to straighten it out. He seen Glen heading across the lobby and he cocked his head to the side. Glen's strides were quick and he looked to be going somewhere with a purpose. Mark grabbed his suit case and followed; hurrying so that he didn't loose Glen in the shuffle like he always seemed to do. By some stroke of luck, Mark had parked only three spots from Glen's car and as Glen was situating himself; Mark slipped into his car and waited. Five minutes later Glen practically peeled out of the parking lot and Mark had to speed out to catch up with him. He had almost lost him in the traffic, but Mark sent up a grateful 'thank you' when they were both stopped at the same light.

Soon they pulled into the parking lot of another hotel and Mark's brows furrowed. Glen ghosted around the backside of the hotel and slowly; so as not to alert Glen that he was being followed, Mark followed. He bypassed Glen's car and parked a good ways down; staying in the car until Glen disappeared into one of the doors that were stationed at intervals along the bottom floor. Mark swallowed and tried to tamp down on the feeling that something incredibly bad was about to happen. He climbed out of his car and tip-toed across the blacktop as if he was afraid Glen would hear him; he ducked into the building, looking up and down the hallway thinking that maybe he had waited too long and lost Glen.

He hadn't, at the very end of the hallway Glen was letting himself into a room. Mark let out a breath and started towards the door; thinking that Glen was meeting up with Scott. Just as his hand connected with the door there was a loud thud from the inside followed by Glen's laughter. The sound sent chills down Marks spine and he steeled himself as he turned the knob. Surprisingly the door swung open; revealing Glen standing over Kevin; Kevin's hair wrapped around his fist and Glen's cock shoved deep in Kevin's mouth with his hands bound behind his back. The man on the floor had tears in his eyes from the invasion and the pain of his hair being constantly tugged back and forth. Glen's head was thrown back; his lips pulled back his teeth and his eyes closed.

Whimpers mingled with panting filled the room; rooting Mark to the spot. Glen rolled his neck and lazily looked down at Kevin, his eyes glittering as his hand tightened in Kevin's hair. He forced himself deeper and Mark watched transfixed as Glen flooded Kevin's mouth; rivulets of thick semen running from the corners. Glen pulled himself free from Kevin's mouth and sent the kneeling man the rest of the way to the floor with a hard right to the jaw. Kevin tried to wiggle away, his eyes wide as he choked on the remaining cum in his mouth. Glen stalked him across the floor, never once turning his eyes towards the door where Mark stood.

"C'mon Kev, you like this. Remember." Glen drove his foot into Kevin's gut, grinning as the air exploded from Kevin's lungs. "You like having people at your mercy." Glen kicked again, this time bringing his foot down squarely on Kevin's chest, bringing a hoarse cry from him. "What's the matter Kev…...can't take your own brand of _fun_?"

Mark took a step into the room, his gut screaming at him to stop it before it got too far but his mind laughing as Kevin got was coming to him. Silently he moved just enough so that he could close the door, the sound finally catching Glen's attention. He whipped his head around and snarled at Mark.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, forgetting about Kevin for the moment.

"That's not the question Glen." Mark said calmly, his eyes tracking Kevin's slow movement across the floor. "The question is Glen…...what are you doing here?"

"Leave Mark, leave now."

"I can't do that Glen." Mark moved over to where Glen was standing, his hand resting on Glen's shoulder.

"I said GET OUT!" Glen roared, jerking his shoulder away from Mark's touch. "I have to end it. I HAVE TO AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Glen lunged quicker than Mark anticipated; spearing him to the floor and smashing a fist into his jaw. Stars danced before Mark's eyes for a minute and he growled as he grabbed Glen's wrist; squeezing until Glen cried out in pain. The tumbled around on the floor for moment, Glen trying his best to knock Mark unconscious and Mark blocking each and every blow. Anger made Glen's punches erratic and by just pure chance he landed another hard right; this time successfully sending Mark spiraling into the darkness. Panting Glen stood, his hands shaking as he looked at the prone man on the floor. He heard Kevin bump into something and whirled around, rage contorting his face.

"Look at what you made me do!" He yelled as he descended on the terrified man. "All this is your fault."

Glen pulled Kevin up by the hair till they were nose to nose. He smiled darkly as Kevin flinched from the contact. Glen raised his free hand and wrapped it around Kevin's throat, his own pulse racing when he felt Kevin tremble. His fingers found Kevin's pulse point on his neck and he laughed as it thudded out of control; letting Glen know that he had the upper hand, that he was in charge of the situation. He tightened his grip, his eyes glazing over in a haze of blood lust as Kevin struggled to breathe. When Kevin's panicked thrashing started to wind down Glen once more tightened his grip; laughing as Kevin hacked and gagged.

"Not so fun now….is it Kev." Glen taunted, his fingers digging cruelly into the soft tissue and muscles.

Kevin's lips were already turning blue and his eyelids were starting to drift closed. Soon all movement stilled and Kevin slumped against Glen's body, his head resting on Glen's chest. With a brutal shove Glen sent Kevin to the floor; stomping down on his neck when he landed; a sickening crack sounding loudly in the silence. Before Glen could get another stomp in he was tackled to the floor by Mark. They tussled around for a little bit but Mark was able to get the upper hand when he reached over and grabbed Kevin's suitcase, bringing it down hard on the top of Glen's head. The blow only dazed him but it gave Mark enough time to yank the shoe laces from Kevin's boots and use them to bind Glen's hands. As he tightened them, Glen started to thrash, his eyes wide and face a mask of fear.

"No! No more. You can't do this again. I won't let you." Glen managed to unseat Mark and somehow get back to his feet.

He started to stomp on any part of Mark that he could find, screaming primally as Mark bellowed out in pain when his wrist was snapped clean in half. Mark rolled out of the way, clutching his wrist close to his chest. Vaugely he heard pounding on the door and tried to get over to it, but he was forced to ground by a vicious boot to the head. Another boot to the back of the head and everything went black.


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: And here we are, the end of the journey. I'm thankful for everyone that has stuck with this fic and I'm actually kind of sad that it's reached it end. *sniffles* I hope y'all enjoy this last installment. Loves to all my readers._

* * *

"How is he?"

"Resting comfortably."

"Can we see him?"

"In a while; he's still out of it."

The words were mumbled as if the speakers had had one too many to drink. At least that was what Mark thought when he blearily opened his eyes. Finally he was able to squint them open enough to where he could see his surroundings. The walls were completely white and there was the heavy scent of disinfectant in the air. With a groan he sank back onto the pillows; the events crashing against the back of his eyelids at a fast clip. He felt feather light touches at his elbow and he looked down to see a nurse taking blood from him. Curious he watched as the crimson liquid slowly seeped down the small tube and filled the vial.

"Why are you taking blood?" He asked quietly.

She obviously hadn't been expecting him to speak; she jumped and the glass tumbled to the floor where it shattered in a thousand shards, splattering her pant legs with blood. Mark couldn't keep it in; he started to laugh, the sound bouncing off the walls and filling the room. The nurse turned a bright shade of red, her brown hair falling into her face as hurried from the room to get someone to clean up the mess.

"Awake I see Mr. Calaway."

Mark turned his head towards the speaker. He was an older gentleman, a mop of silver-white hair gracing the top of his head. He had bright green eyes that were framed by wire rimmed glasses and rather kind looking face. He was dressed like the other doctors Mark had ever seen. White lab coat with khaki pants and non-descript black shoes with a stethoscope draped around his neck.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Calaway." He said; a genuine smile on his wisdom lined face. "We thought we were going to have four corpses there for a little while."

"F-four?" Mark stammered as he tried to sit up in the bed.

The older man nodded his head and moved over to the side of the bed, placing his arm behind Mark's back and helping him lean forwards. Mark's head swam and he raised his hand to press the palm to his temple when he noticed that it was encased in heavy plaster. He dimly remembered Glen stomping on his wrist before everything went black.

"Unfortunately Mr. Jacobs took two other lives before he orchestrated his own demise."

The doctor's words seemed to be spoken at a fast clip, and Mark shook his head. "I-I don't understand. Only Glen, Kevin and I were in the room." He said, his mind still fighting the fact that the man had said Glen had killed himself.

"There was another man found, but I don't think you should hear it from me. You have some friends that have been waiting to see you. I'm sure they can answer any more questions about it." The doctor said sorrowfully. "Although if you ask me, some things are better left unknown."

"Thank you."

"I'll send them right in." The doctor nodded his head and made a few notes on his chart as he walked from the room.

Mark dimly heard him talking to someone a little further down, but they were to far out of ear shot for him to make out any words. His mind drifted over what little information the man had said. Glen killed two others, then killed himself. A tear welled up in the corner of his eye and he let it roll down his cheek. It was the only tear he could work up for the three passed souls. One not deserving of it, one meaning so much that only one tear was all that he could produce due to the welling emotions and the third unknown yet sharing the solitary tear. Throat clearing caught his attention and Mark looked up. Shawn and Hunter were standing in the doorway, fingers intertwined and tears coursing unheeded down their cheeks.

"Shawn." Mark started, his voice starting to choke up. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"Mark….it was horrible." Shawn broke out into loud sobs and Hunter enfolding the shaking and weeping man in his arms.

"Mark……we got there just as Glen forced the police to shoot him." Hunter explained. "Mark he was covered in blood from head to toe, hair hanging from his hand……not his hair." Hunter stressed. "Glen was screaming, yelling for the cops to shoot him, to take him out of this hell hole. He admitted to killing Kevin…he was laughing about it as he described what it felt like, and how he masturbated afterwards." Hunter's voice started to waver but he forced himself to go on. "He screamed about how because of Kevin he had killed the two people who ever really loved him. Then…then, he lunged at the cops, grabbing one and pulling his gun from the holster. They couldn't not do it Mark…they had to shoot him, they didn't know if he would turn on them all."

Mark closed his eyes, wanting to believe that this was just some horrible nightmare brought on by a stray chair shot, but deep down knowing that it was a nightmare of the worst kind; the kind that come true.

"After that, a team of cops swarmed into the hotel and into the room…one man came running back out, falling down to his knees and vomiting. Apparently it wasn't enough that Kevin was dead, Glen mutilated his body. Hacking of chunks of skin, scalping him, and finally cutting his cock off and shoving it into his mouth." Hunter shuddered. "Then they started to roll the bodies out, the medics talking in low tones. Apparently you and Scott were laid out side by side, sheets pulled over your bodies while Kevin was left in the center of the room."

"Mark……what happened..." Shawn asked, his voice a whisper as he turned his head from Hunter's chest. "You were the last one to see Glen, Kevin and Scott alive…"

"No, Scott wasn't in there. It was just Glen, Kevin and I. Glen…" Mark tried to find a good way to say it, but decided on just saying it out right. "When I got the room, Glen was fucking Kevin's mouth and yelling at him. It went down hill from there, Glen started to choke Kevin and when he was passed out, Glen threw him to the floor and stomped on his neck. I tackled him and tried to tie his hands, but…but…." Mark stopped, he didn't want his last memory of his friend to be the vicious insane creature that had attacked him and killed Kevin.

Shawn seemed to understand; he moved away from Hunter and sat gingerly on the bed, his blue eyes pooled with tears. Mark hung his head; wanting to cry for their lost souls but able to force anything out. He felt Shawn gently take his hand, and looked up to find Hunter sitting on the other side of Shawn, his hand lying on Mark's knee. The three men sat quietly, taking comfort in the presence of each other as their hearts and eyes wept.

_**Three Days Later**_

Mark stood outside the church, unable to make himself enter. Glen's mother had already come and gone, her blue eyes; so much like her sons; leaking large tears as sobs tore themselves from her throat from where they surged up from a deep place in the pit of her heart. Mark and tried to comfort her, but she was past that point. She was angry and blaming the industry for taking her baby from her, and than included in blaming Mark. He brought his hand up and pressed his fingers to the stinging pinkish mark that still marred his cheek. He gave a weak smile as he listened to the hymns spilling from the open doors of the church.

"_Glen would have laughed. He always said that his mother would lash out when someone threatened him._" Mark thought sadly.

He moved back under the shadow of a tree as people started to file out, heads down and sobs filing the quiet afternoon. Glen and Scott had been shown at the same time while Kevin had been buried quietly the day before. Hunter and Shawn were the last ones to come out, Hunter practically carrying Shawn down the steps. Neither blonde seen him; a blessing that Mark thanked god for. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to keep it together if they had wanted to talk. Mark waited for a few minutes to make sure that everyone was out of the church before he climbed the steps; his feet dragging him down as if they were made of lead.

Both caskets were open, their inhabitants faces pointed skywards and their eyes closed. Slowly Mark walked over to Scott's first. He had known the cocky wrestler, but hadn't really gotten to know-know him; something now he wished he had done. He reached down and pressed his hand to Scott's chest, closing his own eyes and whispering that he was sorry. A sense of peace took up residence in his heart. It was as if Scott had just told him that he was forgiven, and that it was all ok. He pulled away and looked over at the other casket, his eyes tracing the lines of Glen's face.

The dam that had been holding all of Mark's tears in finally collapsed and he stood over his friend and lover weeping like a new born babe. With a shaky hand he pushed some of Glen's hair away from his face; even in death the long locks were soft and he cried harder as he forced himself to pull his hand away. The one corner of Glen's lips were tilted up, a ghostly smirk on his still face as he knew something that the rest of the world did not. With a heart wrenching sob, Mark bent over and pressed his lips to Glen's one last time. A soft throat clearing from his right made him look up and he seen Vince and Bill standing to one side. Both men were dressed in black suits, white handkerchiefs in their hands.

"I'm sorry Mark." Bill offered, moving over and placing a hand on Mark's arm.

"Me to Bill, me too."

As one the three stayed and watched as the lids to the caskets were closed and the sleek boxes were slowly carted away; ready for their long ride to the cemetery. Four days later, Mark was found dead in his hotel room, the words "One day I hope you can forgive me" carved into the wall next to the bed and an empty bottle of sleeping pills next to an empty bottle of whiskey near his hand. On his face was a smirk that mirrored the one Glen's still face, letting everyone know that he figured out what Glen had known. Death is just the mirror reflection of life; cold still and quiet. And only in death is the truth revealed.


End file.
